Sueños Húmedos
by TheSrtaWeasley
Summary: Kyle esta cansado de que sus sueños húmedos se queden en eso, sueños. Sin embargo, todo cambia cuando asiste a la fiesta de la pareja más popular del instituto. Style, LEMMON.
1. Eres mi 'distracción' favorita

_**Sueños Húmedos.**_

Yo, mi obsesión con el Style, y sobre todo, esa manía que tengo que empezar fics cuando no he terminado otros. (Bah, los haré los dos a la vez.)

**Advertencias:** South Park no me pertenece, y como siempre digo, mejor que sea de Trey y Matt. La historia no esta basada en nada (primera vez que hago una historia sin inspirarme gracias a algo), por lo que es 100% original. Hay mucho lemmon. No es un one-shot, pero dudo que vaya a ser muy largo. (El lemmon ocupará aproximadamente un 65% del fic, cosa así). SLASH STYLE. Si no les gusta el precioso y hermoso Slash, pues no lean.

Gracias de antemano a los que decidan darle una oportunidad.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Eres mi ''distracción'' preferida<em>**

* * *

><p><em>Estaba en unos de esos días en los que piensas que no pasará nada, absolutamente nada. Lo único que tenía que hacer era estudiar y estudiar, y se podría decir que gracias a un adelanto hecho hace semanas, no había nada del temario docente que no me supiera.<em>

_Estaba tan aburrido que rezaba porque pasase cualquier cosa, incluso ver desde mi ventana al camión de la basura atascarse sería más interesante._

_Estaba mordiendo mi lápiz mientras miraba de forma vacía mi cuaderno, lleno de garabatos de ecuaciones y problemas de química que ya me sabía de memoria. En un momento dado, juré haber oído un ruido en la parte de debajo de la casa… Decidí no darle importancia pensando que mi madre, o mi padre, dejarían algo mal colocado, por lo que habría terminado cayéndose._

_No pude evitar tomar el móvil y mirarme en la parte trasera de este; era tan brillante que servía como espejo. Odie lo que vi; mis pelirrojos rizos estaban realmente despeinados, más de lo normal. Por una parte debo de admitir que no me quedaba mal, pero es una lata andar con semejante mata de pelo de un lado a otro… llega a cansar. A pesar de no tener a nadie alrededor, decidí ponerme la Ushanka verde, pero al tener semejante espectáculo por pelo, no me la pude colocar bien e inevitablemente unos mechones gordos y pelirrojos cayeron por mi frente y mi nuca._

_Fue, quizás un acierto, porque me equivoqué al pensar que estaba solo._

_Se abrió la puerta y entró él._

_-¿Stanley? – Pregunté con un inevitable sonrojo y una obvia confusión - ¿C-cómo entraste? – Diablos, no había nadie en casa salvo yo, es prácticamente imposible que entre por su cuenta, y más si todo estaba cerrado._

_-Me parecía tentador verte – Dijo el moreno con un aire seductor en la cara._

_Un momento… cuando me quise dar cuenta, Stan no tenía camisa, su pecho viril y pálido estaba al descubierto, y por si fuera poco, por evidentes rastros de sudor. ¿Habría hecho ejercicio? _

_-¿Por qué vienes sin camisa? – Deje caer._

_-Hace calor – Susurró como si estuviera a mi lado, a pesar de que aún se mantenía en el umbral de la puerta. – Me apetecía tanto verte… - decía con un tono sublimemente meloso._

_No pude evitar como una especie de sofoco recorría todo mi cuerpo; sabía lo que ocurriría si me despistaba, Stan me lo decía todo con la cara._

_Realmente, parecía una película porno. ¿O me quiere explicar alguien por qué coño saldría así como así de la nada?_

_-Eso ya me lo dijiste – Dije con tono normal - ¿Cómo conseguiste entrar, Stan? – Dije bastante preocupado porque mi amigo se dedicase a allanamiento de casas._

_Stan se acercó a mi a niveles impresionantes. Estaba ahí, de pie, mirándome desde su altura (que no era más que la mía, pero yo estaba sentado) puso cara de pervertido, y por alguna razón yo ya conocía lo que me esperaría._

_-No seas tan malo conmigo – Dijo posteriormente para ponerse de rodillas – Tan solo buscaba cariño y sabía que tu estarías siempre ahí._

_Como siempre, mi cuerpo sufría un colapso nervioso como resultado de lo sexy que era Stan y lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Debí ser más rápido; puesto que el moreno aprovecho para ponerse delante de mí, aún arrodillado. Yo como instinto primario, me intenté levantar deprisa para evitar lo que mi mejor amigo quería hacer, pero fue demasiado tarde, porque me sujeto los muslos con fiereza y fuerza._

_-No huyas, porque tanto tu como yo sabemos que no voy a hacer nada que no quieras que te haga. – Esa frase me dio en toda la cara con su verdad; realmente no me haría nada que en el fondo no desease como un depravado._

_El moreno acarició mi entrepierna, haciéndome estremecerme del gusto, colorando mi cara totalmente por lo que sospechaba que iba a hacer. Me bajó la cremallera del pantalón, pero no contento con poder sacar todo lo que quisiese de ahí, decidió bajarme los pantalones por completo, dejándome aún sentado, en bóxers._

_Me tape la entrepierna con las manos, pero Stanley, que es más listo de lo que parece, me puso unos ojitos y una cara que difícilmente yo podría resistir._

_-Déjame hacerlo… - me pidió. No pude negarme. Nunca puedo negarle nada a aquellos ojos, son fatales para mí._

_Me libró de los bóxers y tomó mi miembro. Antes de hacer nada lo masturbo suavemente, mientras quizás sólo por jugar, me soplaba un aire cálido sobre el pene, lo que hacía que me diesen escalofríos._

_A penas en un minuto llegué a tal punto que me traicioné a mi mismo, jalando suavemente de su pelo negro e incitándole a que fuera a más._

_-St-Stanley… - Susurré como si fuera una palabra tabú - …por favor, todo lo mío es tuyo… - Dije con la intención de que sonase con segundas._

_-Así me gusta – Dijo él con suficiencia._

_Y ahí procedió a devorar mi intimidad como si se tratase de lo que más le gusta en el mundo. Lo hacía como si fuera un jodido experto, y eso me hacía estremecerme en la silla. Me gusta; lo admito, no sólo me gustaba Stan hasta la locura, sino que además me gustaba todo lo que me solía hacer. No quería que parase, y mi intención era dejar que me tome mi cuerpo totalmente una vez acabada la maniobra. No quería otra cosa si no pasarme toda la noche oyendo sus gimoteos sensuales, pero causados por mí, por mi cuerpo hecho sólo para el disfrute de él._

_Y parecía mentita, porque aquél no parecía Stan, ese Stan tan sensible. No había dejado de ser él, lo sé, pero algo había cambiado, sus ojos me miraban con lujuria cada vez que su boca descansaba de mi miembro, observando mi cuerpo como si fuera aquel delicioso caramelo que nos gustaba a ambos de pequeños._

_Como amo esas cualidades que tenía para el buen sexo._

***…*…*…***

Esas buenas cualidades para el buen sexo, en mis sueños, claro.

Un despertador de lo más irritante sonó, con una melodía que me preguntaba por qué coño no la había cambiado antes.

Ya estaba acostumbrado; tenía sexo con Stanley, siempre me resistía al principio, pero al final me dejaba llevar, y vaya que si valía la pena (aun que me avergonzase profundamente), pero cuando oía esa melodía tan monótona, no me hacía falta ni desperezarme ni tomarme unos segundos para llegar a la conclusión de que había sido otro de mis sueños húmedos.

Llevaba, meses teniendo esos sueños, al principio me lo tomé con humor… era tan gracioso. Pero cuando fueron pasando los meses y mis sueños fueron aumentando y siendo cada vez más sucios, llegó a ser sospechoso.

Cada vez que veía a Stan en clase me moría por dentro, me sentía como si fuera un puto pervertido que necesita que le den una buena noche para actuar de forma normal. Me avergüenzo tanto…

Pero no lo podía evitar, no quería contárselo a mi padre ni nada parecido, porque sabía que me llevaría a un sexólogo o algo así. Y me incomodaba tener que contarle que tipo de torturas sexuales y fantasías tórridas acometía Stanley contra mi aun puro cuero.

Esperé a que mi erección se bajase unos minutos, intentando no pensar en aquel sujeto que me hacía delirar todas las noches como un verdadero necesitado; me sentía sucio, y por lo tanto, después de los sueños húmedos solían venir las duchas con reflexión incluida.

Me salte de un brinco de la cama, y con la casa aún oscura, me recorrí la habitación con decisión hasta el baño.

-¡Buenos días Kyle! – Típico saludo cariñoso de mi hermano menor.

-Buenos días, Ike – Dije esbozando la gran sonrisa de siempre. Me horrorizaba al imaginarme que cara pondría mi hermano pequeño, tan inocente, si supiese que pasa por mi mente todas las noches.

Se supone, según todo South Park, que soy el chico prometedor de este pueblo, el más inteligente, maduro, centrado, estudioso, con más corazón… ¿Se burlarían la semejante gente inmadura de este jodido pueblo si supiesen lo excitante que me resulta Stan Marsh y tener sueños guarros con él? Creo que la respuesta es un 'Si' como una casa.

Me miré al espejo con la misma cara de siempre, aburrido de mi mismo, del yo de ahora, ese que al parecer necesita sexo desesperadamente. ¿Cómo podía Kyle Broflovski ser así?

La mañana trascurrió como siempre, un desayuno en familia, con un hambriento Ike. Las horas en el instituto se me hicieron igual de larga que desde hace unos meses, fingía que no necesitaba morder la yugular de Stan cada vez que me hablaba, y también aplaudirle o gritar eufórico cada vez que me hablaba de una nueva chica. Como si no me afectase… Me costaba soportar las bromas sexuales de Kenny; llegaba un punto en el que quería decirle que las cosas que me mostraba diariamente influían en mi imaginación a la hora de soñar con Stan. El gordo, lejos de estar insoportable como siempre, parecía más relajado conmigo. Cosa que me inquietaba. A veces, aunque no me suele interesar su vida, me muero por saber a que viene tanto misterio con él.

Pero ese día algo cambio en ese monótono instituto.

-Hola – Dijo una voz increíblemente seria y nasal.

Me giré y ahí estaba Craig. No nos llevábamos mal con él, al contrario, era un chico con el que de vez en cuando salíamos al cine o al lago de South Park. Lo que nos hizo fruncir el entrecejo a los cuatro exageradamente (sobretodo Kenny) fue el hecho que, posiblemente, saliese de él mismo hablarnos. Craig es un chico con el que, eres TÚ el que debes empezar una conversación, sino date por perdido.

Cartman lo miró asombrado. ¿Porqué actuaba tan raro?

-Ey 'chico malo' – Saludó Kenny provocando risas entre algunos de los presentes. Me parece que algún día se ganará un puñetazo.

Craig se defendió como siempre.

-Mirad, iré al grano – Dijo simplonamente – Tweek hace una fiesta en su casa, cortesía de sus padres que están de vacaciones, había pensado…

Kenny alzó las cejas pervertidamente, y contestó lo que yo había predecido.

-¿Significa eso que te lo estas tirando? – Dijo mientras se le caía la baba.

Cartman miró con hostilidad a Kenny, y eso me llamo la atención. Por otro lado, mi querido Stan oprimía las ganas de reír. ¿Por qué coño se veía tan sumamente adorable y comestible cuando se sonrojaba de la risa? Morderle los cachetes en mis sueños no era suficiente…

-¿Quieres que te de una patada en los huevos, Kenny? – Craig podía llegar a darme miedo a veces. Mucho miedo.

-¡Eh! Chico de chullo azul, que era una broma ¡hombre! – Dijo Kenny bastante simpático. No se como puede llevar ese buen humor reluciendo a todas partes, era quizás ese uno de los motivos por los que me encantaba estar con él.

-En fin… - suspiró un Craig muy desesperado por que se le dejase hablar – ¿Queréis venir, o no? Habrá alcohol y dejaremos fumar a quien quiera.

¿De verdad Tweek los dejaba hacer todo eso? Me parecía raro.

-No me interesan tus mierdas – Soltó Cartman, el cual se levantó del asiento tan rápido que no llego a ver la grosería con el dedo que le dedico Craig.

-¿Qué coño le pasa a este? – Pregunté confundido. Era obvio que no me interesaba… pero llegaba a ser irritante.

-Ni idea – A diferencia de mi, a Stan si que le traía poco en cuenta – Nos encantaría ir – Cambio su mirada hacia el moreno problemático – siempre y cuando…

-Seguro que habrá chicas, Marsh – Adivino Tucker, sonriéndole pícaramente a Stan, lo cual me sentó como una jodida patada en el estómago. ¿Por qué no se dejaba de tías y me hacía el amor directamente? – Tweek se lleva bien con algunas.

El hecho de que Tweek y Craig fuesen novios, hacia que cada uno cubriese las carencias del otro. Aun que a veces corrían rumores de la pareja por los pasillos que, en mi opinión, eran jodidos.

-Stan – No pude evitar ese reproche.

-Oh… yo… - me miró a mi esta vez, como si tuviese motivos para sentirse culpable por pensar en chicas – No, verás Kyle… - Quise saber por curiosidad, que respondería, pero Kenny interrumpió.

-¡CLARO QUE VAMOS! – Había gritado tanto que hizo que aumentara mi dolor de cabeza . Peor de una forma una otra me activo las neuronas.

Pensé por un momento que lograría que Stan olvidase a las chicas teniendo un momento de intimidad con él en esa fiesta, pero la realidad no es tan sencilla y absurda como mis sueños. Por desgracia.

De camino a casa, una vez Kenny fue a su destino, me quede a solas con Stan, y aproveche para indagar en sus planes para la fiesta. Quería saber desde ya si me podía esperar algo de él o pensaba estar ocupado sobando a las tías.

-¿Y qué es lo que te atrae tanto de la fiesta?

-¿Qué más da, Kyle? A veces te comportas como si fueses mi novia. – Se sulfuró, y eso me hizo cabrearme a mí.

-¿Qué cojones hablas?¿Es que no puedo hacerte ni una puta pregunta?

-Relaja esos humos, Kyle…

¿Será posible? ¡Me cago en todo, joder! ¿Acaso no es él, el que me atacó como si fuera un jodido desconocido?

-¿Te pones a la defensiva porque vas a pillar vagina, y no quieres decírmelo, verdad?

Admito que me equivoqué al decir eso.

-Qué putas te dará a ti lo que mi polla y yo hagamos.

Me sulfuré tanto cuando me hablo de esa forma, que aprovechando que estábamos llegando a mi casa, le di una patada en la pierna y salí corriendo mientras echaba humo por las orejas.

-¡Que te den por culo, Stanley!¡Que te den por culo! – Grité antes de desaparecer de su vista, escondiéndome de lo que mis padres llaman hogar.

Juraría haber visto como Stan se quedaba atónito en su lugar.

* * *

><p>Bueno, que les pareció? Lo continúo, si o no?<p>

No quiero hacer capítulos muy largos, como este o un poco más me basta.

Si lo leyeron, dejen reviews y les estaré agradecida n_n el lemmon fue suave porque quería hacer este capítulo más introducctorio. Les aviso que de continuarlo, el lemmon obviamente será mejor. Y también habría historia, aunque sea un poco XD (Sería raro hacer lo todo sexo sexo sexo)

_**Nos leemos, si?**_


	2. Las artimañas de Cartman

Antes que nada mil gracias por los reviews, las alertas y los favoritos. Me animaron a continuar la historia con ganas =] ¡Gracias!

**Advertencias**: SP no me pertenece, es de Stone y Parker, y esperemos que sigan con la serie hasta más de 2016. SLASH. Lemmon.

El fic se narra desde el punto de vista de Kyle, pero a veces me apetecerá ponerlo desde el punto de vista de Stan. Les avisaré con un 'Stan POV' cuando eso pase. (Aunque será más adelante)

* * *

><p><em><strong>Las artimañas de Cartman.<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>- ¿Me quieres explicar, Ky, cuántas bófetas le hacen falta a este hermoso trasero para que su color sea el mismo del de tu pelo? – Preguntaba él con la cara totalmente encendida.<em>

_No, como bien ha dejado claro, no estaba hablando de mis mejillas o mi cara porque estuviese planeado abofetearme por algo que haya hecho mal… No. _

_Esas escenas, en las que sus madres acuestan boca abajo a sus hijos en sus piernas, y empiezan a darle de golpes en las nalgas del trasero, porque se han portado 'mal'. Mi madre numerosas veces me cogió y me volteo de forma que lucía hacia el suelo, recibiendo golpes en las nalgas por pintar toda la casa con pinturas para los dedos, o por meter el elefante en la casa de mi tía. Pero esto era diferente._

_No guardaba esa inocencia de castigar a los niños cuando eran malos. Al no ser que cualquiera quiera entender esta última frase de forma pervertida._

_Stanley estaba totalmente desnudo, me había cogió por la cintura y me había desvestido, ahora mi cuerpo estaba encima de las piernas de Stan, bocabajo mirando el frío suelo con una cara totalmente sonrojada debido a las proposiciones de él. Mi barriga y mi pecho descansaban en sus piernas, fuertes y en forma, lo cual era raro porque Stan no practicaba ningún tipo de deporte a diferencia de mi._

_Me daba suaves palmadas en el trasero, pero lejos de hacerlo de forma fría y cruel, me trataba como si tuviera miedo a romperme._

_-Aproximadamente, unas 45. – Dije respondiendo a su pregunta._

_El chico me miró, estudió todo mi cuerpo desde mi trasero, recorriendo mi espalda, hasta mi cabello rojizo._

_-Veo que tienes ganas… – Dijo algo sonrojado tras comprobar que no me amedrentaba ante él y sus propuestas._

_Debo de admitir que no me gustaba ese Stanley tan pervertido, es decir… me excitaba mucho por el mero hecho de ser él, pero verlo tan raro de cómo es usualmente me perturbaba a veces._

_No respondí a su respuesta._

_Me cogió y me situó encima de su cama, me tumbó como pudo, pero no desechó la posibilidad de tener mi trasero en su poder. Continuó como si mi parte trasera fuese la octava maravilla del mundo, dándole palmadas y excitándose de sobremanera por el simple hecho de estar tocándolo. Sabía que de un momento a otro querría entrar allí._

_Y para mi vergüenza, lo deseaba con locura._

_-Stan… - no pude empezar de nuevo con los gimoteos, y estos fueron la gota que colmó el vaso de Stan, ya que este decidió dar el paso por fin._

_Tomo mi cadera de una forma tan sensual que me volvió loco, y de forma brusca me penetró, dedicándole a mi trasero y mis caderas unas embestidas que no tenían nada que ver con los palmeos que le daba antes a mis nalgas._

_¿Dónde se había quedado aquella suavidad con la que rozaba mi trasero por miedo a romperlo?_

_Durante unos segundos pensé que me jodería el culo por completo, sus embestidas iban cargadas con tanta lujuria ciega que probablemente él no reparaba en los dolores que me estaba causando. En ocasiones golpeaba mi cadera o mi trasero como petición de que me moviese más aún_

_ -K-kyle – gemía él – tu cuerpo… eres tan jodidamente delicioso…_

_Pero mi cuerpo, mi jodido cuerpo, me pedía gritarle que no parase, e incluso que fuese más rápido._

_-Ah… ¡Ah! – Llegaba a doler pero por una parte mi cuerpo parecía necesitarlo desesperadamente - ¡Stan! Por favor – A pesar de que no me gustaba su brusquedad no podía evitarlo; no podía evitar dejarle hace lo que quisiese con mi cuerpo. Era como si el fuese el dueño._

_Estaba a punto de llegar al cielo, sentía una mezcla de dolor con puro placer primitivo. Sabía que llegaría al orgasmo en cualquier momento._

***…*…*…***

-Mierda… ¡MIERDA!

No sabía si cabrearme porque había sido un sueño, si por haberme despertado antes de terminar o por haber soñado con semejante cosa tan depravada. ¿Desde cuándo a mi me gustaban esos juegos tan sucios en la cama?

Lo peor de todo, es que debió ser mi propio reloj biológico el que me despertó, porque eran las 5am y aún quedaban como dos horas y media para que sonase el despertador. Jodido, me levanté de la cama de mal humor, cabreado conmigo mismo por no poder evitar caer tan bajo en mis sueños. Me coloqué la Ushanka verde y me dirigí hacia el baño.

La casa estaba tentadoramente tranquila y oscura. No se sentía ni un alma, puesto que mis padres dormían. Sin embargo, a pesar de la temprana hora, sentí una presencia tras mía, dejándome confuso.

-¿Ike? – Miré al renacuajo con ojos confusos, ¿Qué haría él tan temprano aquí? - ¿Tan temprano?

-¡Si! Hoy tengo excursión con la primaria de South Park. – Contestó alegre.

Seguí mi camino hacia el salón, y tras un desayuno con toda la tranquilidad del mundo (me pienso tomar mi tiempo para prepararme para el instituto) me senté en el sofá.

Debían ser las hormonas, o lo que me llegaban a trastocar mis sueños con Stan, porque no había reparado en las palabras de Ike, estos problemas con Stan hacían mi mente viajar a su ritmo e indiferente a los demás, como si no tuviera interés ninguno en saber que era de la vida de todo ser que me rodease.

Hoy era sábado.

¡Me cago en la…! La primaria de South Park solo hacia excursiones los sábados. No me di cuenta cuando me lo dijo Ike. Ahora, entre el café que me tome y las miles de tostadas, no tengo ni sueño ni ganas de irme a dormir. A ver coño hago yo la mañana de un fin de semana a las 5 am.

Encendí la tele esperanzado de que hubiese algo que valga la pena.

Solo habían anuncios de cremas milagrosas para las arrugas, aquél objeto extraño para que las mujeres ejercitaran sus brazos que una vez la madre de Stan compró… y alguna que otra película porno con interferencias. Sonaba tentador, pero no me gusta el rollo heterosexual, además, creo que ya tengo bastante porno en mis sueños.

Lo dejé en uno de esos programas de madrugada en la que las presentadoras preguntan cosas estúpidas, como '¿Qué animal es este?' o cosas del estilo, para que la gente llame, les cobren el dinero y no se lleven nada porque no acertaron algo que era obvio.

Estaba allí, en ese solitario salón mientras miraba a una tipa en la tele que gritaba ''LLÁMAME'' a la audiencia, mientras a veces paraba a preguntar cuál era ese animal que no contenía la vocal A.

En un momento dado, ocurrió algo increíble.

-Cambiemos de pregunta… - Dijo la chica gritando, como si la gente que ve el programa desde su casa la fuera a oír mejor así – Es un pequeño pueblo montañés, de Colorado – mis ojos le prestaron mucha atención ante esos datos, mientras mis pupilas se ensanchaban – y contiene las siguientes letras:

En la pantalla se veía:

S O U H / P R K

¿En serio? ¿De veras estaba mi pueblo saliendo en uno de estos estúpidos programas como pregunta? Me excite como un tonto a la espera de que algún espectador llamase, cuando de repente ocurrió algo insólito.

Al parecer había entrado una llamada y la chica estaba preguntando al espectador.

-¿Cómo te llamas? – Se oía gritar a la presentadora.

-¡Kenny!

¿¡PERO QUE COÑO!... ¿Qué diablos hacía Kenny no solo despierto a estas horas, sino además llamando a este tipo de programas?

-Muy bien Kenny, ¿Cuál es la respuesta?

-¡South Park! – Oí decir a mi amigo en tono alegre.

Me hubiera muerto por ver la cara de Kenny cuando la chica le respondió lo siguiente:

-Ooooooooh… ¡lo sentimos Kenny! – En ese instante se oyó como cortaban la llamada de Kenny – La respuesta era _**South Perk**_.

Apagué la tele al instante. ¿South Perk? ¿Qué coño era South Perk? ¡Eso no existe! No sé cómo la gente puede engañar así a los espectadores, me parece indignante.

Me quedé como dos horas meditando que hacer con tanto tiempo libre, pensando en que en aquella noche tendría que soportar como Stan ligaba con las chicas, y como posiblemente, acabaría teniendo sexo en los baños de la casa de Tweek.

Pero no podía negarme a ir; la última vez que Tweek organizó una fiesta del café (Sí, fiesta del café) y me negué a ir, se dedico durante toda una semana a perseguirme por los pasillos del instituto, preguntándome si no había ido porque le odiaba, porque no le consideraba un amigo, porque odiaba el café o por si pensaba que Tweek era aburrido. No sé si es aburrido o no, pero desde luego puede llegar a causarte más presión de la que normalmente siente él.

***…*…*…***

- Te vi en la tele, bueno, más bien te oí – Me parecía ridículo que llevase 30 minutos caminando con Kenny y no se lo hubiese comentado antes.

El rubio me miró sorprendido, para posteriormente no poder evitar soltar una carcajada.

-¿Viste? ¡Menuda zorra! Nunca pensé que esos programas fuesen TAN estafadores. – Concluyó.

Puse los ojos en blanco y evité regañar a Kenny; todo el mundo sabía que pasaba con esos programas. Quizás a veces dejasen ganar a los llamantes para no levantar sospechas… pero está claro que antes de dar dinero prefieren quedarse con el de participantes inocentes.

-Sabes Kyle, lo busqué en Wikipedia, y 'South Perk' no existe… - Parecía, por su expresión y sus ojos, que estaba realmente incrédulo. Impresionante.

No sé si era por la falta de sueño, o por lo inverosímil que sonaba todo esto, pero tenía bastantes ganas de decirle que se callase. Pero como no quería discutir con más amigos, decidí que era mejor cambiar de tema.

-¿A dónde íbamos? – Pregunté para cambiar el tema, aun que para ser sinceros, me importaba.

-A casa de Cartman – Dijo Kenny ligeramente molesto; debió notar que quería cambiar de tema para no escuchar más sus tonterías.

Estuve a punto de pararme en seco; ¿A casa de Cartman? ¿Desde cuándo?... ¿O quizás me lo había dicho pero no le preste atención, debido a mis jodidos pensamientos sobre Stan? He tocado fondo… una cosa es que mis noches estén protagonizadas por momentos pornográficos con Stan de la mano de mis sueños, y otra es no poder concentrarme a lo largo del día, no solo en las clases, sino en VIVIR simplemente. Esto me superaba…

- Si va Stan, yo me doy media vuelta y me marcho.

Kenny se detuvo y me miró confuso.

- ¿Cómo? – Me miró con el entrecejo fruncido - ¿Qué problema hay con Stan? – Pensaba que Stan se lo habría contado a Kenny.

No sé, quizás era el poco tiempo que había trascurrido (nos peleamos ayer mismo, de hecho) pero daba por hecho que Stanley le daba la importancia suficiente como para contárselo a Kenny, para desahogarse. ¿Acaso el no hacía eso, o es que simplemente no le importa cuando discutimos?

Encerré mis ojos en los de Kenny; le miré fijamente, esperando que me comprendiese con esa sola mirada, que supiese ver, después de tantos años, lo que podía ocurrirme o dejar de ocurrirme sin necesidad de articular las palabras. A veces intentar explicar los hechos solo produce que se nos agolpen las palabras y que nos pongamos más nerviosos o lloremos. Aun que suene algo cobarde…

Pero ante la evidente falta de inspiración de Kenny, para aunque sea decir cualquier cosa, me adelanté.

-Me peleé con Stan – Declaré algo acalorado.

-¡oh!... ¿De veras? – Me miraba frunciendo el gesto, y la verdad es que si que parecía interesado en saber más.

-Sí… justo después de que te marchases a casa ayer. – Confesé.

-¡Oh mierda! Siempre me pierdo lo bueno – Lo dijo en tono de broma, pero no pude evitar mirarle con reproche - …A ver, ¿Qué ocurrió exactamente? ¿Es algo que no se pueda arreglar?

-No… - Pensándolo bien, no sé si le podía llamar pelea – la verdad, fue una tontería – desvié la mirada hacia el suelo, pensativo – Él… yo… sólo le había preguntado porque le interesaba tanto la fiesta de esta noche – Note un mal presagio en la futura respuesta de Kenny cuando este empezó a mirarme con los ojos entreabiertos – y el me contestó mal. Le di una patada y me fui.

Kenny pensó unos segundos antes de responderme, y como había pensado, no fue una respuesta a mi favor.

-¿No será que estas celoso? – Se aventuró a preguntar

Mi cara adquirió un color rojo característico de las chicas cuando persiguen a Clyde por los pasillos del instituto. No sabía dónde meterme; sí, había sido celoso. Aunque por otra parte, sigo pensando que Stan no debió hablarme así.

-Igual él no debió hablarme así – Discutí negándome a cederle la razón a Stan.

-No sé de qué manera te hablo exactamente… pero sólo sé que esto es una soberana tontería. Mira que preocuparse así por eso, como si no hubiesen cosas más importantes… - Iba a replicarle a Kenny lo que acababa de decir, pero fue más rápido que yo – No creo que vaya Stan, así que sigamos.

Le seguí el paso a Kenny, seamos sinceros, puede que resulte algo infantil el motivo por el que no quiero ver a Stan. Además, no quiero convertirme en una persona inmadura, ya he perdido la inocencia teniendo esos sueños húmedos y porque no decirlo, la dignidad. Lo que me faltaría ahora, sería perder la madurez también.

Seguía siguiendo a Kenny, hasta que por fin llegamos a la casa del gordo.

***…*…*…***

Mi cara se torna roja cuando veo, nada más entrar a la casa del Cartman, como Stan estaba sentado junto a él. Me voltee inmediatamente hacia Kenny y le miré con los ojos más asesinos que pude. El se encogió de hombros y sonrió travieso.

-Si no, no hubieras venido – Dijo en voz baja. Quise matarlo.

Nos sentamos en el sofá, y como Kenny parecía tenerme manía hoy, decidió sentarse la derecha del gordo, por lo que no me quedo otro remedio que sentarme al lado de Stan.

Sentí como Stan me miraba, seguramente intentado encontrarse con mi mirada.

-¿Para que nos querías, culo gordo? – Preguntó Kenny alzándole un brazo alrededor de los hombros y guiñándole un ojo.

Cartman hizo una mueca de disgusto y se libro de Kenny con un codazo, procediendo a dirigirse a todos los que estábamos en el sofá. Déjame adivinar… otro de sus estúpidos planes compaginados con la fiesta de esta noche.

- Es sobre Craig y su fiesta con Tweek – Comenzó serio – Estaba pensando… que bueno, ya que esos maricas nos invitan a la fiesta… debemos tener el detalle de… ¡Ayudarles!

Si me aguantaba demasiado las ganas de soltar una gran carcajada, probablemente Cartman me insultaría por ser pelirrojo o judío, asi que preferí aguantarme.

-¿Qué? – Stan parecía incrédulo también - ¿Desde cuándo tu quieres ayudar a alguien?

-¡Hijo de puta! – Soltó Cartman – Cada vez que intento ser una puta buena persona…

- Esta bien, esta bien – interrumpió Kenny acelerado – Tan sólo dinos porque diablos deberíamos ayudar a Craig, ¿En qué, si se puede saber?

Cartman soltó uno de esos suspiros que siempre representan sabiduría, aunque en su caso no era muy aplicable, estiró los brazos y las manos, y juntó estas dos últimas para parecerse a uno de esos 'padrinos' que están a punto de soltar por boca su plan magistral.

-He notado a Craig raro – Dijo en un tono muy falso – Y sé que es por… cosas que… tienen que ver con la droga y eso – Era una mentira como una casa, pero no pude evitar fijarme en que Stan abrió la boca de sorpresa. Le miré, y en ese mismo instante vi como no tardó en dirigirme el mismo tipo de mirada. Me voltee enseguida con el estómago realmente encogido.

-¿Desde cuándo…? – La pregunta pertenecía _a mi pelinegro_, pero Cartman se aventuró a interrumpir.

-Vamos a distraerle, a vigilarle para que no tome nada esa noche. Le tendremos en el sofá de la casa de Tweak bien vigiladito…

-Oye Cartman – Comenzaba yo – yo no he visto a Craig tan raro como tu dices, es probable que fuma y beba, pero no creo que consuma drogas…

Cartman me miró, en vez de hacerlo de forma violenta como yo mismo esperaba, con una expresión de desesperación.

-A ver, Kyle… son cosas que yo he visto, no seas judío – Ya tardaba en meter la paja en ojo.

-Lo primero, nada tiene que ver mi estado religioso – Dije sulfurado – y lo segundo… ¿Dónde están las pruebas?

Cartman no dudó ni en un solo momento en ir a su habitación a fingir que se dirigía a por pruebas, pero cansado de este circo, me levanté y le interrumpí.

-No vayas a por nada, Cartman, haré lo que te salga de la polla – Dije acalorado – total, no sé que hubiera pintado yo en una fiesta llena de alcohol.

***…*…*…***

Eran como las 6 pm o algo así, había salido de casa de Cartman cuando…

-¡Kyle!... – Gritaba a lo lejos una voz que me resultaba estremecedoramente familiar - ¡Kyle! - Volvió a gritar.

Como era de esperar, era Stan, y estaba corriendo hacia donde me encontraba en este momento. Cuando me alcanzó, me replanteé si echarme a correr yo también, pero en dirección contraria.

Parecía cansado, y para que mentir… me daba ternura verlo sudar, y más sabiendo que fue por alcanzarme.

-Oye Kyle… - decía jadeante.

-¡Lo siento! – No pude evitarlo, me traicioné a mi mismo, a sabiendas de que en el fondo de mis entrañas seguía opinando que el pelinegro fue el que erro, y no yo. – Estuvo mal darte la patada, ¿Vale? – A pesar de mis disculpas sabía perfectamente que se notaría que hablaba algo orgulloso. Aunque me hubiera gustado no ser yo el que se disculpase.

Stan esbozó los ojos, para posteriormente dedicarme una sonrisa.

-No – Negó – Es cierto lo de la patada… pero no debí hablarte así – Confesó – Siempre te cuento todo sobre mi vida, lo compartimos todo – Eso último me hizo sonrojar – no sé porqué me puse así.

Stan esperaba, al parecer, a una respuesta por mi parte. Me miró de arriba abajo, y cuando notó que no le daría ninguna respuesta, se lanzó sobre mi y me dio un efusivo abrazo.

Me hizo sentir como nunca desde hace semanas… hacía tanto que no me abrazaba, que el olor de Stan solo estaba presente en mis sueños, y la verdad, este Stan huele mucho mejor, como a Vainilla.

Sus manos apretaban mi espalda efusivamente, mientras por instinto alargue mis brazos hasta rodearle los hombros y apoyarme en él de forma inconsciente. Era uno de esos abrazos que teníamos cuando éramos niños, y que con el tiempo habíamos ido perdiendo.

***…*…*…***

Eran las 11 pm.

-Entonces… yo le dije: 'Sin mi, te quedas sin un mito sexual' – Kenny podía llegar a ser pesado a veces con sus historias sexuales, y no había mejor prueba que la cara de Craig, que era el destinatario de esas palabras.

La fiesta tenía su ritmo, Tweek vacilaba de un sitio a otro, muy atareado. A veces hasta llegaba a darme mucha lástima, porque Craig no parecía querer ayudarlo. Había gente del aula, aunque otros muchos eran desconocidos, seguramente amigos de Craig y de Tweek. El porqué de invitar a tan poca gente de nuestra clase era que, muy pocos habían conseguido no freir sus neuronas demasiado en la introducción a la adolescencia; había mucho gilipollas en nuestra clase.

-¿Qué tiene que ver eso, conmigo? – Dijo Craig. Creo que esta apunto de levantarse y mandarnos a tomar por culo a mi y a Kenny.

Kenny lo miró asombrado.

-¿No decías que te gustaba lo aburrido? – En estos momentos Kenny estaba algo exasperado; no sé como podía creerse lo de Craig y las drogas. Es decir, vale, es una mala influencia… pero tampoco llega a ese nivel.

Craig suspiró de cansancio y se levantó, lo que nos produjo a los dos un cosquilleo nervioso. El maldito Cartman nos había convencido, no sé cómo, para tomarnos esto en serio.

-¿Por qué coño Stan no está aquí? – Preguntó Kenny

-No lo…

Me auto-calle a mí mismo, cuando vi como Stan subía las escaleras hacia el dormitorio de Tweek con una chica preciosa. ¿Acaso iba a…?

-¡Hijo de puta! – Solté sin más mirando desde mi lugar.

-¿Eh? – Kenny no tardó en divisar a Stan con aquella chica modelo, de gran talla de sostén, y de cabello rubio rizado con un par de mechas. - ¡Soberano cabrón! ¡Tu y yo aquí pegándonos el curre y él con una tía bombom! – Kenny intentaba tomarselo en serio, pero era obvio que su vista se desviaba hacía los senos de la tipa.

Por lo que me tomé 'la justicia' por mí mismo.

Me envalentoné hacia Stan, mientras Kenny se encargaría de seguir distrayendo a Craig (no me puedo creer que en serio nos lo hayamos tomado tan…). Alcancé a Stan, cuando ya estábamos frente a la puerta del dormitorio de Tweek, miré primero a la chica, evitando fijarme en lo enorme que eran esas jodidas ubres.

Luego miré a Stan con cara de furia.

-¿Para eso venía, no? ¿Para follarte a golfas?

La cara de la chica se distorsionó por completo, no sabía donde se había metido. Se tapo la boca impresionada por mi insulto gratuito. Pero lo que más me importaba en este momento era la cara de de Stan, incrédulo.

-¿Qué-coño-estas-haciendo-Kyle? – Dijo lentamente y de forma pausada.

-¡Se supone que debías estar ayudándonos con Craig, Cabrón!

Stan se sujetó el puente la nariz (como siempre) y me miró realmente hastiado, haciendo que me arrepienta de mi comportamiento celoso.

-¿Cuándo coño les dije que iba a participar?

Ya no sabía qué hacer, Stan estaba a punto de follarse a una tipa que ni siquiera conoce de nada, a la cual por cierto aún coge de la mano. Quería destruir eso… Stan siempre ha sido mio, parte de mí, una de las cosas más importantes en mi vida. Pero ahora nos separan unas putas tetas. ¿Qué hago, dejarle libre como es más justo o evitar que tenga sexo con ella?.

Tomé la decisión que creía correcta, aunque no la ejecute de la manera que hubiera querido.

-¿Sabes que te digo Stanley? ¡Follatela! – La chica hizo una mueca de disgusto - ¡En la habitación de un amigo, adelante!

Y pasó algo horrible.

Abrí la puerta de la habitación de Tweek para retar a Stan y la chica siliconada a que entrasen, pero lo de dentro no tenía palabras para describirlo, así que simplemente, uní las piezas como en un puzle llegando a una conclusión, al igual que Stan.

Nuestras caras estaban descompuestas, de lo impresionados que estábamos, y hasta la chica se llevo ambas manos a la boca. Salió corriendo, pero aún así, la escena hizo que Stan no le diese importancia.

-¡CARTMAN JODER! – Grite desesperado mientras a mi lado Stan palidecía.

Diablos, lo más raro que he visto en mi puta vida: Cartman se estaba follando a Tweek.

Cuando se dieron cuenta de que la puerta estaba abierta y de que los observábamos, Tweek no dudó en reaccionar como siempre.

-¡GAAAH! ¡dios mío! – Gritó.

Eso fue lo peor; si algo era inconfundible para Craig, era el grito de Tweek. Stan y yo miramos desde el segundo piso hacia abajo, y vimos como Craig lo había percibido, y pasando de la presencia de Kenny, se dirigió hacia las escaleras.

Cuando volvimos la mirada, vimos como Tweek apenas se ajustaba la ropa interior. La ventana estaba abierta y Cartman no estaba en la habitación; el maldito cobarde de mierda había huído dejando a Tweek a su suerte, mientras este no era capaz de ponerse bien ni los bóxers.

Stan y yo, por instinto y lástima, cerramos la puerta justo cuando Craig llegaba.

-¿Qué coño creen que hacen? – Gritó.

-¿De qué hablas? – Dijo Stan intentando fingir que no ocultaba nada.

-Craig… creo que deberías relajarte – Dije intentando complementar con Stanley.

-¡No me toméis el pelo cabrones! ¿Creéis que no se reconocer cuando Tweekers grita? – Dijo bastante sofocado.

Se puso tan violento que se dispuso a apartarnos a la fuerza, pero para evitar visitar al día siguiente el hospital (la mierda de hospital de este pueblo tiene una espera escandalizante) nos apartamos enseguida, dejando que Craig abriese la puerta.

Cuando abrió la puerta de par en par, se nos heló el estómago, quisimos desaparecer en ese mismo instante, lo más rápido que fuese, ya que al cerrar las puertas nos habíamos convertido en cómplices. Decidí ser valiente y abrir los ojos para mirar; Tweek estaba vestido, mal vestido, pero como siempre iba así parecía como si no hubiese pasado nada, aunque como era evidente, temblaba a mares.

-O-o-oh Craig – Saludó Tweek.

-¿Tweek que te ocurrió? – Dijo Craig frunciendo el ceño.

-N-nada.. tan solo me agobiaba tanto trabajo.

Craig dio un suspiro, pero lejos de abrazar a Tweek u ofrecerle ayuda, se marchó con semblante tranquilo, dejándonos a mi y a Stan al borde de la histeria.

Tweek evitaba mirarnos mientras cerraba de nuevo la puerta, fruto de la vergüenza.

Era increíble; era algo que ajeno a mi, me había hecho totalmente olvidar mi disputa con Stan y el hecho de que este quería zumbarse a una tia con las tetas grandes.

Nos miramos y comprendimos porque Cartman quería que distrajésemos a Craig.

Que hijo de puta…

* * *

><p>Ah… solo rezo para que las fans de Creek no me maten XD.

Si pongo esto así es porque quiero que los problemas de las parejas secundarias (Como lo son Tweek y Craig) afecten a Stan y Kyle. En el próximo capi comprenderán porqué.

Me interesaba meterle más problemas a Kyle, aunque sean ajenos, simplemente veo la historia más interesante si hay más trama a parte de los sueños húmedos (Cuanta más historias haya, más posibilidades de lemmon Style X/D)

Bueno, los dejo.

_**Saludos!**_


	3. Una cita con Craig

**Advertencias**: South Park es de Trey Parker y Matt Stone, y esperemos que nunca se les acabe la imaginación de siempre. SLASH. Capítulos Lemmon. Si no les gusta el SLASH pues no lo lean. No tolero comentarios irrespetuosos.

Disfruten del capítulo y gracias de antemano!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Una cita con Craig<strong>_.

* * *

><p><strong>[<strong>_QUE SEPAS QUE ERES UN CAPULLO,_

_UN IMBÉCIL EGOISTA, UN GILIPOLLAS,_

_UN IDIOTA, UN COBARDE Y UN_

_MALDITO GORDO ESTAFADOR…_

_NO SE COMO COÑO PUDISTE HACE ESO Y ENCIMA ESCAPAR_

_NOS DEJASTE A MI Y A STAN CON EL MARRON GORDO!_

_MAS TE VALE QUE PLANEES HACER ALGO AL RESPECTO _

_PD: No ignores mis mensajes :[_ **]**

Mensaje enviado domingo a la 1 am.

Contacto: Cartman.

***…*…*…***

-Aún no me ha respondido… - Comenté algo irritado.

Eran las 2 am. Aún seguía la fiesta en casa de los Tweak, puesto que había mucha gente dispuesta a aprovechar esta fiesta, puesto que luego vendrían los exámenes finales y tendrían que estudiar más de lo normal.

Stan, Kenny y yo estábamos en el jardín de la casa de Tweek. Se respirada un aire muy tranquilo y consolador, a pesar de que se oía un poco la música de fondo, proveniente de la fiesta. Stan estaba pensando en a saber que mientras su mirada se cruzaba con el césped, imperturbable. Luego Kenny me miraba.

-No te obsesiones tanto con eso – Me dijo Kenny despreocupado.

Le habíamos contado el espectáculo que se formo dentro de la habitación de Tweek. Era algo que le impacto a pesar de tratarse de Kenny, puesto que nadie hubiera imaginado algo así de Cartman, el homófobo, y Tweek, el angelito incapaz de hacerle algo perjudicial al amor de su vida, Craig.

-¿Qué no me obsesione con esto? – Repetí inaudito – Kenny, hay que pararle los pies al gordo. ¿Soy el único que no siente pena por Tweek?

-Tweek podría haberse resistido – Comento Stan.

Fruncí el entrecejo y le miré confuso. Si supiera lo difícil que se me hace a mí resistirme a esos labios…

-¿Acaso no sabes quién es Cartman, Stan? Podría haberlo sobornado con cualquier cosa…

Kenny evitó comentar algo; note en su mirada como estuvo a punto de defender a Cartman. A veces creo que soy el único que sabe ponerse en el lugar de los demás…

***…*…*…***

Cartman seguía sin responderme, y como ninguno de los tres pintábamos nada en esa fiesta, nos marchamos.

Alrededor de las 4 am caminábamos silenciosamente hacia nuestras casas. Kenny, como siempre, se despidió antes y acabamos Stan y yo solos bajo aquel cielo estrellado. Por una vez las estrellas se veían realmente preciosas en South Park, y me gustaría que mi situación sentimental con Stan fuese otra para que las disfracemos de otra manera…

-¿Me harás otra vez otra pregunta para luego darme una patada? – Soltó bromeando al cabo de unos minutos.

Me sonroje.

-No seas bobo – Dije entrecortado. Diablos Stan, mira como me haces reaccionar…

Stan soltó una carcajada.

Seguimos caminando en silencio, y después de unos minutos llegamos a la casa de Stan, ya me preparaba para despedirme de una forma distinta a la de siempre… sabía que eso no desencadenaría en algún beso romántico u otro abrazo sacable de contexto. Pero me hacía ilusión intentarlo.

Stan se volteo hacia mí.

-Oye, ¿Tus padres estarán preocupados?

Ladeé los ojos intentando no pensar en lo que posiblemente me propondría.

-No… les advertí que tenía que estar en esa fiesta durante toda la noche si no querían que un compañero cafeinómano de clase me persiguiera con sus paranoias.

Stan sonrió.

-¿Por qué no entras? – Dijo mientras giraba ligeramente su cabeza hacia la casa – Mis padres no están…

***…*…*…***

Al cabo de media hora Stan vino de la concina, no pude evitarme en que estaba algo más 'cómodo' y eso me jodía; Odiaba cuando Stanley iba sexy por ahí… llegaba a distraerme mucho.

Me cedió una taza de chocolate caliente.

Vaya – dije mientras movía la taza lentamente en círculos – No es alcohol – Dije en tono de broma.

Stan me miro de soslayo. Durante un momento juré que mi broma le había sentado mal. Es más, juraría que la posterior sonrisa que me dedico lo hizo por evitar enfadarse. No sabe lo mucho que me pone cuando 'se enfada'… y lo mucho que me avergüenzo de no poder pensar en otra cosa.

-Que gracioso…

Bajo la mirada, mientras disimuladamente se acoplaba a mi en el sofá de su salón. La temperatura me subía por el cuerpo como si a un heterosexual virgen le bailase la mujer más sexy del mundo en su propia cara en ropas menores.

Sí, lo sé, la situación es MUY diferente, pero digamos que estoy muy necesitado de algo que tiene de nombre Stanley y de apellido Marsh.

-Stan… - necesitaba hablar con el, expresarle mi preocupación por su creciente interés por tener sexo con mujeres… igual son celos, pero sé que podré fingir que es curiosidad - ¿Qué te pasa últimamente? – Pregunte como comienzo, algo tembloroso – te veo… ¿Excitado?

Para mi sorpresa, solto una carcajada corta pero sonora. Pero lo más que me impresionaba es que fue sincera.

-Kyle… tenemos como 17 o algo así – Dijo intentando ocultar una risita floja que se le escapaba por esos labios que tanto me gustaban – no podemos vivir sin sexo por tooooooda nuestra vida.

Malditasea… eso tiene arreglo; tengamos sexo tu y yo.

-¿Significa eso que aún eres virgen? – Lo admito, fui demasiado lanzado, pero era un dato que necesitaba tener.

Al fin y al cabo, somos mejores amigos, ¿no? Los mejores amigos no tienen secretos.

-Sabes que… sí – admitió mientras paseaba su mano izquierda por su nuca - ¿Por qué crees si no que estoy tan desesperado? – Por fin veía el porqué de todo.

-¿Por eso vas detrás de cualquier tía? – Le recriminé, admito, que sin ningún derecho – Stan, se supone que tiene que ser algo… especial – Mi cara era totalmente roja cuando culminé la frase.

Stan puso los ojos en blanco. Como me pone cuando lo hace.

-Kyle… la primera vez es solo… una vez más. – Sentenció – no tiene sentido preocuparse por la primera vez, es como si… yo quisiese que la primera vez que cocino en mi vida fuese perfecta, o como si la primera vez que besase fuese perfecta; son cosas que antes o temprano podrás o deberías hacer, y deberían ocurrir de forma espontánea y natural … por lo tanto nunca estarás al cien por cien preparado.

-…

-¿Kyle? – Insistió.

- ¿Significa eso que vas a estar detrás de mujeres todo el tiempo?

Eso era lo que necesitaba preguntar para que ocurriese algo que llevaba deseando desde hace meses y meses.

-Eso se puede solucionar – Dijo, dejando ver como la pequeña nuez de su garganta bajaba unos milímetros lentamente, señal de que estaba tragando saliva.

Me estaba poniendo nervioso, sentía ya a escasos centímetros su respiración y su olor a vainilla, tan delicioso que hasta dan ganas de devorarlo literalmente. Podía notar apenas a dos centímetros de su rosto como estaba totalmente colorado y como su piel posiblemente ardía, siendo una buena pista de lo que sucedería a continuación.

-Mira… he estado pensando… - sus nervios hacían que los míos aumentasen al unísono - … que… los hombres tenemos _**cierta**_ confianza.

-¿Qué me vas a pedir Stanley? – Sí, soné más alarmado de lo que estaba.

Stan trago saliva de nuevo, y se relamió esos jugosos labios.

-El otro día estaba leyendo una novela – Confesó – en ella los protagonistas eran amigos de todaaaa la vida… - creo que se por donde van los tiros… - y bueno, como no tenían mujer, ambos…

-¡Stan!

¿Por qué seré tan hipócrita? En realidad estaba delirando de felicidad por lo que posiblemente me estaba intentando proponer. No me puedo creer que esto esté pasando.

-¿C-como terminaba la novela? –Interrumpí antes de que se pudiera defender.

-La dejé de leer. – Admitió – Tan solo es… si tu quieres…

-¿Cómo puedes estar pidiéndome esto a mi, Stan?... – Seré falso… con las ganas que tengo de devorármelo todo.

No hubieron más palabras, simplemente dejé que mi cuerpo fuese la vía de respuesta; una respuesta que me complació hasta el más hondo de mis rincones.

***…*…*…***

-¿¡Que coño haces?

Estaba a un extremo del sofá, sofocado y muy decepcionado. Me había lanzado a Stan rodeándole el cuello con mis brazos y colocando una de mis rodillas (de forma inconsciente, eso sí) en su entrepierna.

Por un segundo, por un maldito y jodido segundo mis labios pudieron tocar esos otros labios, rosaditos y carnosos, los que tantas veces, en tantos sueños, habían devorado sin compasión mi intimidad y gran parte de mi cuerpo. Me supieron a gloria, aunque hubiese sido sólo un estúpido beso.

Me había rechazado.

-J-joder Kyle, ¡¿Qué diablos creías que te pedía, tío? – Preguntó Stan totalmente exaltado.

-Y-yo… Stan… - mis palabras sonaban débiles, eran como susurros que podían ser fácilmente arrastrados por el viento.

Stan respiraba exaltado. Su cabello negro y liso estaba sudando junto con otras partes de su masculino aunque no exagerado cuerpo. Eso no ayudaba; me excitaba demasiado.

¿Qué hacer? ¿Ser sincero o mentirle a mi mejor amigo?

-¡**KYLE**! – Apuraba Stanley en busca de una respuesta.

-¡Tengo sueños húmedos contigo!

-…

Su cara de asombro y su gran alzamiento de ambas cejas me hizo plantearme si había hecho mal al elegir el contarle la verdad. ¿Acaso no me he planteado que Stan podría ser HETEROSEXUAL? ¿Tanto me cuesta asimilarlo? Aunque claro, su proposición puede entenderse tal y como la entendí yo…

¿O quizás no?

-¿Kyle?... – Preguntaba retóricamente mientras me miraba con ojos desorbitados.

-Que… ¿Qué ibas a pedirme? – Dije mientras sonaba claramente como tragaba saliva.

-Sólo que fuésemos… a un lugar de… prostitutas.

¿CÓMO? ¿QUIÉN COÑO SE PIENSA QUE SOY? ¡Quería llevarme a disfrutar de unas putas! A veces cosas como estas me hacen plantearme si verdaderamente conozco a Stan Marsh.

Aunque porqué no admitirlo; él tampoco me conoce bien a mi…

-Kyle… yo… - Parecía darse poco a poco cuenta de todo - ¿Era por eso por lo que te ponías…?

-¿Celoso? – Adivine – Sí, Stan, si… era y es por eso.

Con semblante cansino y algo resentido, me levante de la parte del sofá a la que_ mi querido Stanley _me había desplazado de un empujón sorpresa, y me dirigí lentamente hacia la puerta, dándole a entender a Stan que me largaba ya de ese ambiente de hostilidad.

Pero el fue más ágil y me agarró de mi fino pero en forma brazo, produciéndome un escalofrío desde la punta de la cabeza hasta la de los pies.

-Kyle… - Susurró aparentemente dolido – Es tarde para volver a tu casa solo, quizás deberías…

-¡Stan! – Le reproche - ¿De verdad crees que después de…?

-¡Kyle! – Esto ya parecía un desfile de interrupciones mutuas – No quiero que estas gilipolle… - estuvo a punto de decirlo, pero se corrigió, aunque no tan a tiempo como hubiera querido - … que esto, estropee _lo nuestro_.

-¿Qué es lo nuestro? – Pregunte con miedo.

Stan esbozó ligeramente los ojos y me miró con sorpresa.

-Somos mejores amigos desde que tenemos memoria… no quiero que deje de ser así. – Parecía sincero.

Y a partir de aquí, empezó lo que yo llamaría un lío descomunal.

***…*…*…*…***

-No se que coño te pasa… lo único claro que tengo es que eres algo hijo de puta. – Declaró Stan.

No, gracias al cielo esa acusación no va dirigida hacia mi.

Iba dirigida hacia el gordo.

Estábamos en la hora del descanso, Kenny removía su plato vacío, seguramente a la espera de que alguien solidario sacie el hambre que aún tiene. Yo estaba sentado al lado de Stanley, el cual ya me había mandado algunas miradas reprobatorias debido al hecho de que no había probado bocado… Y Cartman, como siempre, comía como si se acabase el mundo.

-Lo que me preocupa de esto… - Comenzó Cartman, provocando que lo mirase con la esperanza de ver algo bueno en él – es que penséis que soy marica.

-¡Joder Cartman! – Chillé histérico - ¿No te preocupa haber roto una pareja?

-Siempre pensaremos que eres marica, culo gordo – Soltó Kenny, que hoy especialmente parecía en otro mundo ajeno al nuestro.

-Los maricas sois vosotros –Dijo violentamente – jodidos gays, y no Kyle, no me preocupa haber roto una puta pareja de mierda. Y más si no se quería.

Me sulfure tanto que estuve a punto de levantarme de la silla para gritarle a Cartman.

-¿Tu qué coño sabes lo que había entre ellos dos, culón? – Pregunte totalmente hastiado por su repugnante actitud.

Cartman simplemente se limitó a mirarme, y un mal presagio recorrió mi columna vertebral en forma de escalofrío cuando eslavo una pequeña sonrisa maliciosa, acompañada de una cara de asombro de Kenny, y un ladeo de cabeza de mi sexy Stan que indicaba que había alguien a mi espalda.

-Hola Kyle – Dijo una voz nasal que hizo que se me encogiese el estómago de la vergüenza.

Me voltee.

-O-oh… ¡Craig! Hola…

Cartman soltó una carcaja, me giré hacia él y le hice ese famoso gesto con el dedo que Craig suele hacer, produciendo que este último me mirase con el ceño fruncido.

-Voy a ser directo: Quiero hablar contigo – Soltó sin más.

Lo que más me impresionó de todo, es que Stan, que estaba escudriñado en su comida, levanto la mirada para prestar atención.

-Claro, claro…

Mientras me alejaba podía divisar aún como Cartman reía con malicia y Kenny alzaba la cabeza lo más alto posible para ver (por morbo) a donde me llevaba Craig.

Nos abríamos paso entre la cantidad de gente que había, recibiendo algunos codazos y miradas que me decían claramente 'no me toques'. No se cuantos minutos llevábamos caminando en los pasillos, pero yo hubiera jurado que superaba incluso los 10 minutos, y eso que nuestro instituto no era de proporciones grandes. Una vez llegamos a uno de los pasillos más frecuentados de todo el instituto (en el cual esta el aula de artes) Craig se volteo hacia mi, sorprendiéndome más de lo que esperaba. Actualmente estaba a unos 15 de distancia de él.

-Verás… - Comenzó Craig – Solo quería pedirte una cosa.

-Muy bien… ¿De qué se trata? – pregunté curioso después de que me hiciese recorrer medio instituto.

-Es sobre Tweek.

Tragué saliva de una manera acelerada. Me estaba empezando a acalorar de lo nervioso que me estaba poniendo.

-Ah… ¿Si? – Fingí ignorancia.

-Sí… creo que me esta engañando.

Mierda… cuanta razón tiene.

-Oh… bueno Craig, yo no se que puedo…

-¿Quieres que tengamos una cita? – Me interrumpió.

Abrí la boca de la impresión durante unos segundos, balbuceando. ¿Una cita? ¡Pero si esta saliendo con Tweek! O acaso…

-¿Lo haces… para darle celos a Tweek? – Me envalentoné a preguntar.

-No… creo que ya te estoy contando más incluso de lo que le cuento a Token o a Clyde mi vida, así que confío en que cierres la boca; se trata de que en una pareja, para perdonar y olvidar… hay que estar empatados.

De pronto, se me iluminó la mente.

-Espera… ¿Acaso crees que soy…?

-¿Gay? Joder, Kyle… tengo un sexto sentido para eso- Soltó simplon.

Genial… o sea, que Stan y Kenny, que son mis mejores amigos, nunca lo percibieron. Y Craig, con el que sólo tengo conversaciones cuando me pide clases particulares, y sobre matemáticas, me conoce mejor que ellos.

Acojonante.

- Oye Craig… yo no creo que en una buena pareja… además, no sabes si realmente… - Hablaba dubitativo, sin saber bien hacia dónde dirigir la conversación.

-Oye, Kyle – Comenzó imitándome – Es mi pareja, no la tuya; el problema es mío, a ti no te pasará nada malo. Además… - bajo la cabeza hacia el suelo, apenado – conozco a Tweekie, sé que me está siendo infiel…

Me alarmé de forma increíble cuando vi como sus ojos se tornaban cristalinos, por primera vez en mi vida estaba a punto de ver como Craig Tucker lloraba.

-Eh, Craig…

Notó mi fijación en sus ojos, así que, orgulloso como es él, cambió su posición.

-¿Acaso no te resulto atractivo? – Pregunto seriamente con su semblante habitual, mientras se acercaba a mi rosto lentamente, apoyando una de sus manos en los casilleros mugrientos y abandonados que nos rodeaban. Me miraba fijamente a los ojos.

-Sí – admití algo ruborizado – pero mi corazón…

-No me jodas, 'le pertenece a otro' – Dijo con un tono monótono, como cuando Cartman lee un libro en voz alta – Te recuerdo que el mío también – insistió – tan solo es… quiero tener un motivo para sentir que estamos en paz…

¿De verdad puede hacerlo eso si lo ama?

-Mira Craig, creo que será mejor que hables con Tweek y arregléis las cosas… quizás hayas hecho algo mal.

Me inspiró miedo cuando frunció el ceño molesto.

-Kyle, solo es una puta cita de mierda. No te voy a pedir que follemos, ni siquiera que me beses. Tan solo una cita

-…

-Kyle – Soltó de forma dura.

-Esta bien… pero sólo una cita. – le recordé.

Después de presenciar con mis propios ojos como Tweek follaba con Cartman, ahora me tengo que comer el marrón y 'ligar' con Craig para que sienta que él y Tweek están al mismo nivel. Es ridículo, pero desgraciadamente es real…

* * *

><p>Me van a matar XDD en primer lugar, porque aquí no hubo lemmon… en todos los capis tiene que haber un BUEN LEMMON! Pero aquí no supe donde meterlo. Y lo segundo, por mi gran tardanza… seguro ya pensaban que los abandoné.<p>

Mi tiempo ahora esta realmente limitado. En junio tengo unos exámenes MUY importantes para mi en los que tengo que sacar MUY BUENA NOTA para entrar… además, hay que sumarle los problemas cotidianos y familiares. Y de vez en cuando, ver a mis amigos.

Quise hacerlo más largo para meterle lemmon como de costumbre, pero necesitaba pensar bien donde para que no quedase absurdo, y además, quería subir esto lo más pronto posible porque llevaba mucho tiempo sin dejarme ver el pelo en , y no quisiese que se agrandase ese tiempo u.u

Lo siento, de veras, prometo que el próximo cap, será más corto pero les gustará más, y como es lógico habrá lemmon. No les abandonaré hahahaha =]

_**AWWWW MIL GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEW Y TODOS ESOS FAVS !**_


	4. El primer beso

Me alegro de que no se enojaran por la falta de lemmon… ya saben lo que viene en este hehehehe =] Muchas gracias por sus favoritos, reviews e incluso alertas de autor, no tengo palabras.

**Advertencias**: South Park le pertenecen a Trey y Matt los cuales acaban de sacar la temporada 16. Predomina por mayoría el SLASH, lemmon… a los que no les gusten, ya saben lo que hacer.

* * *

><p><em><strong>El primer beso.<strong>_

* * *

><p>Todos hemos vivido esos momentos en los que miramos lo que sea que tengamos en las manos pensando en un tema de conversación ideal, incapaces de mirar a nuestro destinatario por la obvia falta de inspiración. Esos momentos eran más difíciles aún si se trataba de Craig Tucker.<p>

Removía de forma ya casi inconsciente mi batido de chocolate, sin poder parar de recordar a Stan, y a la vez deseando que mi mente fuera lo suficientemente buena como para compaginar eso con sacarle algún tema de conversación a Craig. Él simplemente no comía ni bebía nada, tan solo miraba por la ventana que estaba justo pegada a la mesa del _Subway_ en el que estábamos. Apoyaba su pálida y fría cara en una de sus manos, y no pude evitar fijarme que tenías los nudillos de un rojo carmesí.

-Que mierda de cita – Soltó en un casi susurro, pero hubiera jurado que lo hizo a la vez con la intención de que lo oyese.

A pesar de su parecido con Stan, recordé que no eran la misma persona, y que por ese mismo motivo no tenía porque sentirme tan cohibido ante él.

-¿Y qué esperabas? Eres un chico poco hablador – Le espeté sin miedo.

Craig separó lentamente su mirada del cristal en el cual ya empezaban a resbalar gotas de una imprevista lluvia (menudo día para una cita), fijo sus ojos en mí, pero no de la manera que yo esperaba; en vez de encontrarme una mirada llena de odio o violencia, me topé con una que escondía de manera torpe una desesperación y, posiblemente, muchas lágrimas.

Siempre fui bueno para ver de una manera más especial a las personas.

-Sé que Tweek me engaña. – Afirmó decidido.

Cada vez que pensaba en que lo había visto con mis propios ojos, no podía evitar sentir como diversos sudores recorrían mi espalda, mi pecho y hasta mis piernas.

Fingí aburrimiento resoplando.

-Craig, esto que estamos haciendo es estúpido, ni siquiera tienes prue…

-Me lo confesó él – Confesó acalorado por mi incertidumbre. – Sé que fueron tu y Stan quienes lo descubrieron – Soltó bastante resentido.

Y yo ya estaba empezando a recordar porque la gente del instituto le tiene tanto respeto a Craig; estaba empezando a intimidarme.

Pero mi carácter fuerte no me permite parecer débil.

-Creí que no debía contártelo – Me justifique.

-No es culpa tuya Broflovski – Dijo algo más calmado.

Sujeto su cara con sus dos manos, ahora mirando hacia la mesa en la que estábamos sentados. Me daba lástima.

-Lo peor es que no sé ni porque lo hizo (no quiere contarme nada) ni quién fue el cabrón que se lo folló. – Dijo con voz grave pero a la vez temblorosa.

La situación se complicaba. Me había dado cuenta de que Craig no sólo me había traído para 'empatar' las cosas con Tweek según él, me había traído también para que le escuche.

Craig podría ser el típico macarrilla de instituto que parece, en muchas ocasiones, una estatua de piedra totalmente firme, sin sentimientos y mucho menos pensamientos. Dudamos un poco que fuese un robot (o eso decía Kenny constantemente) cuando vimos con nuestros propios ojos como el gamberro del instituto salía con unas de las personas más inseguras y débiles de este mismo; Tweek. Y además, era un hombre.

Pero no, eso no parecía, meses después, haber afectado a la personalidad tosca y demasiado fría de Tucker. Como decía Cartman 'Se ha vuelto maricón, pero sigue siendo un hijo de puta. Un hijo de puta maricón'. Quizás yo hubiera utilizado otro calificativo.

Pero ahora, un viernes a las 6 de la tarde, está a punto de ver por segunda vez en mi vida como a ese Craig Tucker tan malo se le empañaban los ojos.

Yo y mi instinto por ponerme en el lugar de los demás hicimos el resto.

-Si quieres Craig, yo estoy acostumbrado a escuchar a todos… - No se me ocurrió otra forma mejor de proponerle que me contase sus problemas.

-No tengo nada más que contarte – Dijo antipático.

-Buuuf – Comencé a perder la paciencia con esta maldita cita – Oye Craig, quizás hayas hecho algo mal – Solté más bravo de lo que quizás quería.

-¿El qué? ¡Le he dado de todas las mierdas existentes! Le he defendido de los gilipollas como a nadie ¿Qué no le he dado? – Gritaba sofocado.

Me vino la inspiración al momento.

-¿Cariño? – Pregunte.

Mis neuronas me pasaban una mala jugada otra vez; mis pensamientos pasaban del cariño al sexo, y de ahí a meter a Stan en mi cabeza de nuevo. Jodido sexo.

Craig guardó silencio.

***…*…*…*…***

No sé si ya había dicho lo mucho que me recuerda a Stan, pero es que por alguna extraña razón, no me canso de pensarlo. El cabello color noche de Stanley era algo más revuelto, puesto que Craig lo tenía más corto. Por otra parte, Tucker tenía cicatrices y varios morados en el cuerpo (es raro ver eso, porque ya no pelea tanto con otros chicos como cuando tenía 15 años) mientras que el cuerpo de mi musa Stan es como el de un niño, solo que alto y atlético.

_Los ojos_, cosa en la que siempre me fijo se trate de quién se trate, los tenía duros, siempre con miradas descaradas y frías. Mientras que _mi Stan_ siempre guardaba calor en sus bellos y azules orbes.

Por lo demás, eran idénticos.

- Me recuerdas a Tweek

¿Cómo?

Que el novio (realmente no sé si dejaron su relación o no, a pesar del tiempo que llevo con él esta tarde) de Tweek me suelte eso, en una supuesta cita para 'vengar' (Craig no quería usar ese término, pero francamente no encuentro otro tan ideal) su infidelidad… tiene mala espina.

Igual soy mal pensado, ¿Pero no querrá…?

-Eso no es verdad. – Me escabullí.

-Sí lo és, sé que tienes peor carácter – que amable es Craig a veces (nótese la ironía) – y que eres más tranquilo… pero tienes el mismo fondo bondadoso de Tweek. – Soltó la mar de tranquilo, ajeno a los sentimientos que estaba creando en mí.

Me estaba poniendo realmente nervioso, hasta el punto de que fue la primera persona que me hizo colorarme sin ser Stan.

-¿Te estás poniendo rojo? – Preguntó pícaro

Este Craig ya dejaba de ser tan tosco y empezaba a recordarme a Stan en su personalidad, cariñoso y picarón.

-Estas flipando – Dije con un tono bastante notable de antipatía.

Craig, en vez de enseñarme el dedo como de costumbre, se limitó a encogerse de hombros y a alzar sus brazos pasándolos lentamente por la parte posterior de su cabeza azabache.

-Creo que tienes miedo que acabar en la cama conmigo – Dijo con su grave voz.

-Creo que hicimos un trato…

- Ah ah – negó Craig ágil – No hicimos un trato concretamente… tan solo te dije que no tendríamos que besarnos ni acostarnos de forma OBLIGATORIA. Que no te obligaría, otra cosa es que te ofrezcas…

-¡Para ya Craig! – Solté acalorado – Sé que Tweek hizo mal (a pesar de que le tuviste que tratar mejor y dar más cariño) pero yo no voy a caer tan bajo de hacerle eso a un amigo…

-Ah, ¿No? Creí que esto era una cita. – Soltó ácidamente.

Tenía razón… ya le había fallado a Tweek, de una forma u otra.

-Me recuerdas a Stan cuando esta borracho. – Solté inconsciente de la posible repercusión de mis palabras.

Craig se paró en seco y me miró con el ceño fruncido, mientras bajaba los brazos que antes le sujetaban la cabeza.

-¿Stan borracho? – Pregunto perspicaz.

-Sí, se propone conseguir cualquier cosa de mi como que le perdone sus errores o que le haga cualquier favor, y siempre lo consigue con su carácter pícaro…

-¿Qué quieres decir, que Stan intenta tener sexo contigo? – Pregunto asombrado. Nunca había visto sus orbes tan abiertos.

Mi cara era roja actualmente.

-¡NO! – grite mientras me manchaba del helado que tenía en mano de los nervios – Ya me gustaría… - Dije en un casi susurro mientras me limpiaba.

Craig hizo algo que me incomodó tanto hasta el punto de querer salir corriendo de aquella plaza, mojada por la anterior lluvia, en la que estábamos: pasó uno de sus dedos de manera rápida pero suave por mi labio inferior, que se había manchado de helado.

Lo peor y más fatídico de todo fue cuando, el dedo con el que me había limpiado el helado acabó en su propia boca para tragar aquella crema helada con sabor a vainilla que hace unos segundos reposaba en mis labios.

Me quede perplejo.

Él, sin embargo, seguía tan serio como de costumbre.

- Al final va a resultar que sí que no voy a poder 'empatar' con Tweek – dijo con su tono monótono – sé ve que estas coladito por Stan…

-¡No digas eso idiota, Stan es mi mejor amigo! – Grité algo precipitado, sin parar a pensar que era a Craig a quien le dirigía esos tonos de histeria.

Río con sarcasmo.

- Dices que consigue cualquier cosa de ti con ponerse 'pícaro' – repetía mis mismas palabras de hace minutos, haciéndome que me de cuenta de mi graso error - eso no es normal. Ni tampoco tu reacción cuando te pregunto si Stan intenta tener sexo contigo.

Me coloré al oír como repetía 'Stan' y 'Sexo' en una sola frase de nuevo. No lo puedo evitar…

- Craig…

- No diré nada – interrumpió – Sabes cosas de mi que quizás no debas, y que ni Token o Clyde saben… ¿Por qué iba yo a contar lo tuyo? Además, no vivo de la vida de los demás.

¿Cómo hemos acabado así? Se supone que era una cita para obviamente consolar a Craig, siempre intentando no rozar siquiera la fina línea que diferencia la amistad de algo más. Ahora hemos acabado en tal situación en la que Craig sabe lo que siento por Stan… genial, ahora solo falta que se entere Cartman.

Bueno, pensándolo mejor, que no se entere nunca estaría bien…

- Gracias Craig – Dije mientras me acercaba a él para darle un abrazo

Con los nervios por lo sucedido y lo imponente que se veía Craig Tucker desde cualquier ángulo, se quedo simplemente en un intento de abrazo fallido, estando más cerca de él de lo que quizás prefería.

Podía olerle, por primera vez… era un olor distinto al característico de Stanley, el cual olía a una mezcla entre canela y vainilla. Craig olía a… ¿Húmedo? ¿Bosque?... ¿Quemado? … Era algo muy distinto, y en ese mismo momento me quede en shock, mezclando las sensaciones que siento cuando estoy con Stan con las que sentía en esos momentos (y que sentí durante toda la tarde) estando con Craig. Un momento de breve y dolorosa confusión de dos personas muy distintas.

- ¿Qué pasa? – Preguntó, no sé si molesto o extrañado.

-Nada – Dije sin imaginación.

Craig se acercó a mi más aún, observando mi brazo.

En un momento de despiste mío me agarró del brazo, sin esperármelo, lo primero que pensé fue que quería comprobar si estaba en tan buena forma como él.

Mis dudas se disiparon en cuanto me jaló hacia él sin mirarme a la cara, y me besó con los ojos cerrados en todo momento, mientras atónito me dejaba llevar, con los ojos abiertos como platos y sin explicación ninguna de porque no me defendía o le partía la cara.

Tengo una cosa clara: no fue por la impresión.

El beso duró como unos 4 segundos enteros y lentos, en los que comprobé el porqué Tweek salía con Craig. Era antipático, violento, serio, arisco, grosero y hasta insensible a veces y según de que se trate. Pero besaba jodidamente bien.

- Lo siento – Dijo apenas medio segundo después de separar su boca de la mía, sin ni siquiera tener la decencia de mirarme a la cara.

Me restregué el brazo por los labios lentamente, mientras miraba al moreno, sin saber si debía dirigir el sentimiento de mi mirada hacia el odio, hacia la confusión… o la lástima.

- No creas que esto me ha sabido bien… - me soltó resentido al ver que no le respondía – es decir, tienes unos labios muy dulces – noté como me subía la bilirrubina cuando me decía eso – pero no tengo tanta facilidad como Tweek como para hacer estas cosas.

Estaba triste, pero yo no dejaba de estar algo incómodo y un poco molesto.

- Me dijiste que no tendría por qué haber besos ni sexo ni nada…

- Te dije que no sería obligatorio. Pero como te acercaste tanto a mi… - Dijo en tono cansino, intentando defenderse de forma crispada.

- Vale, vale – Solté cediéndole la razón de inmediato.

Pasaron unos minutos más de paseo, en silencio y con una incomodidad increíble, solo interrumpidos por la brisa, hasta que ya era muy tarde.

- Oye Craig… yo me voy ya.

- Genial.

Mientras me alejaba hacia mi casa, juré ver algo raro que me espantó: una figura roja o amarilla se había movido entre unos arbustos… no sé si era por el beso o si era por el sueño que tenía, pero realmente juré ver algo que me puso los pelos de punta. Y en ese mismo instante, me arrepentí de no haberle pedido a Craig que me acompañase.

Aun que pensándolo bien, se supone que puedo defenderme yo solito.

Claro que sí.

…O al menos eso creía hasta que algo me jaló del brazo hacia atrás.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

-¡Shhhhhh! ¿Por qué coño gritas? – Me preguntó la misma persona de la que me había despedido hace un minuto.

-¡Ah! – Gemí exaltado - ¡Craiggggggg! – Exclamé aliviado de que no fuese algún ladrón o pederasta gay.

-En fin… -me soltó resentido Tucker – Oye, te alcance porque… quería decirte que hablar todo lo de hoy contigo es mejor que con Token o Clyde. Ellos son mis mejores amigos pero no entienden estas cosas… - decía algo ruborizado – se que te pareceré un marica, pero me gustaría poder hablar más contigo de estas cosas… es como una ayuda… no soy muy de escuchar y no se me da bien, pero quizás pueda intentarlo… ya sabes, si tu me escuchas yo te escucho. Aun que te advierto que no se me da tan bien.

***…*…*…*…*…***

_-Te quiero._

_¿Acaso hay una palabra más bonita? ¿Acaso no es hermoso decirle a alguien 'Te quiero' desde el más profundo corazón? Qué bonito resulta cuando es sincero._

_En mis sueños, antes de salir con él, siempre soñaba como cada 'Te quiero' tenía tanta importancia como el anterior, o incluso más… Soñaba con que los dos pudiésemos compartir un 'Te quiero' sincero y sin tapujos mientras contemplábamos un amanecer en el pueblo natal, sin dejar por ello de ser dos hombres. He soñado como cada mañana buscabas mi cara entre nuestras sábanas impregnadas de la pasión de la noche anterior, como acariciabas mis rizos de color granate y esperabas a que me despertase para finalmente darme un pequeño beso y dedicarme un 'Te quiero' más. _

_Pero el mejor sueño de todos antes de empezar nuestro romance era fundir cada noche mi cuerpo con el tuyo de la forma más loca, apasionada y entregada que pudiésemos conseguir, para decirte 'Te quiero' mientras hacíamos el amor, de forma que conseguía que todas nuestras pequeñas aventuras íntimas en la madrugada fuesen tan tórridas como románticas._

_Ahora después de tanto tiempo con Stanley, me he dado cuenta de que para él esas palabras no tienen significado alguno, y mientras si esta ocupado._

_-Shhh… - me decía una vez más._

_Me sofocaba, me excitaba, me ponía tan morboso como nunca. Pero también me ponía triste por no hacer caso de mis plegarias de un sexo más cariñoso._

_- M-muevete más… - me pedía entre gemidos roncos._

_Cabalgaba encima del cuerpo marcado y atlético de mi novio, de una forma salvaje y apasionada, como si necesitase más que nunca sentirle dentro de mi._

_Mientras el se limitaba a estar reposado, cerrando los ojos mientras se le escapaban gemidos roncos y todo tipo de improperios como 'Joder' 'Como mueves el culo…' 'Galopa más' o incluso 'Estas hecho todo una zorra'. Le encantaba acariciarme los muslos y agarrarme las piernas, dificultándome algo el moverse encima de ese cuerpo que tanto deseo._

_Empezó a darme palmadas en el trasero, excitándome muchísimo a la vez que me hacía sentir un objeto sexual. Contradictorio._

_-Ah… ah.. Stanley.. – Lo gozaba, por muy mal que me tratase gozaba como una perra cuando tenía sexo con Stan._

_-Ah.. Mu-muevete… - Recibía más quejas_

_Estaba galopando encima se Stan, moviéndome arriba y abajo sin pararme ni una sola vez. Adoraba amortiguar los cambios de velocidad con un beso, pero hasta eso me rechazaba. Me movía rápido cuando necesitaba más placer por parte del buen visto miembro de mi novio, pero disminuía cuando sabía que estaba a punto de llegar al orgasmo; me gustaba terminar con él._

_Stan posicionaba sus dos frías y suaves manos cada una en una nalga de mi bien puesto trasero (o al menos eso dice todo el mundo) disfrutando de cómo ese trasero con el que tanto se había masturbado en solitario según él, ahora estaba a su completo disfrute y disposición._

_Un minuto después libero mi trasero para coger mi erecto miembro y masturbarlo suavemente, haciendo que estuviese cada vez más excitado, sin dejar de moverme en el miembro de Stan, galopando como si fuese la última vez que íbamos a tener tan buen sexo._

_Stan llego al orgasmo con un gemido grave y ronco, sin dejar de masturbarme por un momento, aprovechando cada segundo de ese maravilloso éxtasis que sólo yo quiero darle. Me gustaba cuando abría la boca del placer para, a los dos segundos, morderse el labio con fuerza debido al orgasmo. Me encantaba._

_Seguía machándomela a pesar de haberme apartado de su miembro, con brusquedad y desespero._

_-No te muevas- Me dijo cuando había sacado su miembro de mi ano y me disponía apartarme. Ahora estaba sentado en su torso, obedeciendo las órdenes de quien me volvía loco todas las jodidas noches._

_Seguía masturbándome, se inclino hacia mi miembro, y aumentando mi fantasía y mi excitación, acerco su cara y abrió la boca lentamente, sacando la puntita de la lengua, a la espera de que soltase toda la leche que pudiese en esa lengua que tan buenos besos me ha dado._

_No pude evitarlo._

_Stan es lo más sexy y más hermoso de este jodido mundo, y si hacía algo excitante no podía contenerme ¿Quién va a contenerse ante tal diosa de Venus? Pfff, es imposible._

_Derrame toda mi semilla en la lengua rojiza de Stan, el cual lo acogía con gusto. Se trago todo lo que quiso y me acarició un poco más el miembro, mientras me 'limpiaba' todo lo que podía con la boca, sin esperar a que se me bajase la ereción: dejándome con ganas de más…_

_Se tumbó en nuestra cama y me hizo señas para que me bajase de encima, y yo algo amulado, lo hice…_

_Se costó una vez se volvió a poner la ropa interior, de forma lateral y dándome la sucia y vil espalda. Como siempre._

_Me sentí apenado de no haber recibido uno de esos dulces besos o abrazos de antes. Y por si fuera poco, me dejo con ganas de más._

_Me acerqué a él sigilosamente entre las sábanas, y lo abracé por detrás._

_-¿Qué coño quieres? – Preguntó con voz melosa._

_-Stan… quiero más sexo – Dije tímido mientras escondía mi cara de vergüenza entre su cuello y su hombro._

_Todo giró completamente, la situación se volvió otra;_

_-¿Te crees que soy gilipollas? – Preguntó violento mientras se giraba de forma tan hostil hacia mí, que hasta tuve que apartarme para no salir lastimado._

_-¿Eh…? – Pregunte retóricamente mientras me empezaba a sentir despreciado._

_-Solo sexo Kyle, solo sexo… No sé que coño quieres de mí. ¿Mimitos? ¿Besitos? ¿Arrumacos? – Preguntaba mientras reía de forma cruel._

_-Stan… yo te quiero y…_

_Apenas me dejo seguir._

_-Sé lo que tienes con Craig, pedazo de cabrón – Me dijo con una mirada sombría._

_-¿¡Cómo? – Pregunte atónito por la repentina aparición de Craig en todo esto._

_-Sí, pedazo de zorro – no paraba de picotear mi corazón con sus insultos graves – sé que te lo has follado y todo eso… ¿Ahora quieres que te sea cariñoso, infiel hijo de puta?_

_Habíamos llegado hasta el final._

_-¡Yo no he hecho nada con Craig!_

_-¡Cuéntale esas mentiras a tu puta madre! – Dijo violento._

_Con lágrimas en los ojos y profundamente herido por las acciones que el supuesto hombre de mi vida acometía contra mi, me levanté, me vestí como pude y salí por la puerta corriendo, no antes sin dedicarle una despedida a mi ahora ex novio:_

_-¡QUE TE DEN POR CULO, STANLEY!_

_Habría jurado ver como Stan se reía de mi sin ningún esfuerzo._

_*****_**…*…*….*…***

¿Por qué esta todo tan oscuro?

Ah, si, porque son las 3 am.

No sé ni que día es hoy, ni si tengo planes con mis amigos.

Sólo sé que mientras las lágrimas (esta vez, reales) corren por mis ojos me doy cuenta de que he llegado a un límite muy doloroso con mi problema con Stan.

Me limpié con el pijama aquellas lágrimas, más avergonzado que nunca de mis delirios sexuales… ¿De verdad sigo siendo Kyle?

Nunca había soñado nada así, nada que me hiciese despertarme y alarmarme mientras, tocándome la húmeda cara, me daba cuenta de que las lágrimas de los sueños se convertían en reales.

Por fortuna Stan sigue siendo un ser con sentimientos, al menos eso espero, dulce y cariñoso.

Y por otro lado… esta Craig.

* * *

><p>Les digo desde yaaa que ustedes si saben poner en un compromiso a una persona con sus reviews XDD ok, es broma mis lectoras favoritas 3 vi que algunas queríais que se mantuviese el Style, pero otras os gustaba el Cryle. Pues opte por esto. No os voy a aclarar nada respecto a la mente de nuestro ky ahora mismo… solo os digo que el fic sigue siendo Style, pero eso no implica que pasen cosas… ¡Ahhh! XD mejor dejo de hablar, porque les acabaré contando demasiado 8-)

El lemmon… bueno, opinen :3 Les doy la alegría de que muy pronto los lemmon dejarán de ser solo sueños… si no hechos REALES *hemorragia* eso sí, no os he dicho de quien. Hehehehe

Me gustaría sabes si queréis como extra en los capítulos a otra pareja. Sería más divertido. Tan solo díganme cualquira que les guste tanto románticamente como en lemmon. No valen parejas en las que estén Kyle, Stan, Craig o Tweek. De resto… viva la imaginación.

Gracias a todos.

_**Nos leemos! ^^**_


	5. Celos

Gracias por los reviews una vez más! =]

**Advertencias**: SP No me pertenece, es de Matt y Trey. Hay muchísimo SLASH, un poco Lemmon, igual es una sorpresa y no se lo esperan…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Celos.<strong>_

* * *

><p>Los días pasaban con normalidad desde aquella tarde en la que mis sentimientos por Stan se juntaron con los que Craig me hizo sentir en una sola tarde, apenas una semana desde aquel beso que tuve con Craig, y la posterior pesadilla sexual con Stan.<p>

Sí, exacto. A pesar de ese boom de cosas en mi cabeza, todo seguía igual. Al parecer nadie se había enterado (por ahora) de mi 'cita' (no sé si llamarla así) con Craig. Además, éste último no había aparecido en toda la semana por clase (lo cual me empezaba a preocupar) y por lo tanto no habíamos tenido oportunidad de hablar.

- Y no sé si lo sabíais – empezaba Cartman como de costumbre – pero Tweek no tenía el culo apretado – Cuando terminó de decir eso Stan, Kenny y yo levantamos la vista de inmediato, le miramos escandalizados, menos Kenny, que tenía la misma mirada de siempre – Se nota que Craig se lo solía follar mucho.

-¡CARTMAN! – Grite de forma reprobatoria, recibiendo una mirada maliciosa por parte de Cartman, exclusivamente para mí, lo que me pone los pelos de punta.

-¿Solía? – Pregunto Stan - ¿Por qué hablas con verbos en pasado, gordo?

Miré a Stan al instante, intentando reprocharlo con la mirada. Creo que es obvio a lo que Cartman se refería…

-…Pues porque ya no se lo folla – Replicó Cartman, confirmando mis pensamientos.

-¿Y tu que sabes culón? – Preguntó Kenny perspicaz.

En la clase de Arte había suficiente ruido como para que nadie más se enterase de la conversación, pero yo sabía perfectamente que aún que sólo se oyeran grillos, probablemente el sinvergüenza de Cartman gritaría toda clase de memeces igualmente.

- Sé mucho más de Tweek de lo que creéis.

Entonces, aproveche para hacer uso de mi infernal conciencia e intentar que Cartman recapacitase sobre lo sucedido con Tweek y Craig.

-Oye Cartman… Craig lo sabe todo – Noté una mueca de histeria y sorpresa en el culón. El muy ignorante pensaba que Tucker nunca se enteraría – sólo le falta saber que fuiste tu el que… el que…

-¡El que se follo a Tweek! – Soltó Kenny como si nada.

Antes de reprochar a Kenny, no pude evitar fijarme en la cara de Stan, que estaba en frente de este. Se me helo la sangre cuando vi que miraba con sorpresa y horror a alguien que supuestamente estaría detrás de Kenny. Y a su vez, me di cuenta de que ya no había tanto ruido.

Kenny también se percato de la mirada y se volteó lentamente hasta descubrir que se trataba ni más ni menos que de Tweek.

Cartman ignoraba la situación. Menudo gilipollas.

-¡Oh! – Soltó Kenny sorprendido – Pero mira a quien tenemos aquí ¡A un rubito de lo más adorable! – Dijo dulcemente intentando arreglar la situación.

-…Y-y-yo… Kyle.. – Me sorprendió que se dirigiese hacia mí - ¡GAH!

Pudimos ver como Tweek salía corriendo, con lágrimas en los ojos mientras se le caían unos pinceles al suelo, uno de ellos con mi nombre. Venía a devolverme un pincel que le dejé al inicio de la clase, y sin querer nos oyó hablando de él… Y Cartman sigue ignorando la situación, ajeno a que el 50% de la culpa de todo este drama es de él.

Corrí de inmediato tras Tweek, sin hacerle caso a las reprimendas de la profesora de Arte por tanto escándalo.

Llegué a un pasillo de lo más solitario, debido a que los alumnos se disponían ya en sus respectivas aulas. No había ni un solo ruido, y no sabía por dónde guiarme para encontrar a Tweek. Una cosa estaba clara; tenía que estar encerrado en algún sitio, si estuviese por los pasillos lo oiría al instante. No es difícil imaginarse la clase de gemidos que emitiría un Tweek que, aparte de nervioso, esta llorando.

Se me iluminó la cabeza: el trastero de las herramientas, al lado de la clase de manualidades. Es un trastero muy poco usado debido al poco esfuerzo en clases de los alumnos de manualidades. De hecho, es el sitio perfecto para Tweek: Los primeros días saliendo con Craig se encerraban ahí durante las clases de inglés…

Cuando llegué al trastero, puse la mano sobre el picaporte, pudiendo oír como Tweek lloraba y gemía dentro. Abrí la puerta y me encontré con una imagen lamentable: Tweek estaba encogido, rodeando sus piernas con los brazos y haciendo un gran esfuerzo por no llorar de manera alarmante.

Cuando me vió alzo la cabeza y se impresionó.

Tenía los ojos demasiado vidriosos.

-Tweek… - No sabía que decirle.

-L-lo siento K-kyle – Dijo mientras se secaba las lágrimas, aún en el suelo – es que...

-Tweek, ¿Qué pasa? – Le pregunté esperanzado de que me diese la confirmación de porque engañó a Craig.

-Sniff – Se seguía secando lágrimas – sé lo tuyo con Craig…

Me quedé bloqueado. Es totalmente imposible, Craig no puede haberle contado nada… ¿O sí? En todo caso no creo que le haya dicho exactamente que nos besamos… al fin y al cabo Craig solo quería ser infiel también para que ambos quedaran en paz. No creo que Tucker quisiera perder a una de las pocas personas que querrá en su vida.

-Oye, no es como te lo imaginas… - Tweek no me creía, o al menos eso me quedo claro cuando echo a llorar de una forma hasta irritante, dramatizándolo todo - ¡De veras! Tan sólo… Oye Tweek, de verdad, sólo quedamos y… me hablo de ti.

Tweek levantó la mirada de forma inmediata.

-¿¡Qué te dijo? – Decía tan nervioso como de costumbre.

-Bueno, estaba dolido, como es normal… - Su rostro se entristecía – pero se nota que te ama, el sólo quiere hacer como si nada hubiese pasado, quiere olvidar lo que hiciste de forma desesperada para poder perdonarte…

-¡AH! ¿P-por eso se beso contigo? …

-…¿Cómo?

-Sí… no mientas – Me dijo – Sé que t-te beso… Me lo d-dijo Eric.

Maldito hijo de puta… ¿¡Con que fue a ese cabrón lo que vi entre los arbustos! LO VOY A MATAR.

Puta bola de sebo.

-Sí – admití intentando ocultar mi gran cabreo – lo siento, Tweek… yo no quería, de hecho, él tampoco quería… simplemente intentaba olvidar lo que tu hiciste. Al fin y al cabo… lo que tu hiciste…

-¡GAH! –Se echo a llorar por tercera vez - ¡L-LO SÉ! ¡Estuvo muy mal! – Decía mientras se daba jalones en el pelo – Yo s-sólo quería cariño…

-…

Pasaron dos mi minutos enteros en los que yo miraba a Tweek, de vez en cuando desviando la mirada hacia las herramientas que estaban a los lados, o las paletas de colores que solía guardar la profesora de Arte sin permiso del profesor de Manualidades.

- Snifff…

-Oye, Tweek… Creo que deberías hablar todo esto con Craig.

-¡NO! – Gritó arrancándose trozos de pelo de los nervios - ¡Ya no me quiere! ¡SE BESO CONTIGO!

Me dolió mucho la acusación. Aunque fuese verdad.

Al final había sentido como había sido yo el que había roto una pareja, cuando en realidad la culpa debería ir dirigida solo a Cartman.

Mis pensamientos se nublaron de pronto, sin saber que decir para arreglar las cosas… no se me ocurría nada más allá de un simple y soso 'Lo siento' o 'En realidad yo no quería hacerlo'. Estaba atrapado, en un callejón sin salida, un callejón en el que yo no quería entrar, pero fui obligado por Craig.

-Tweek.. fuiste tú el que fue infiel – Dije dejando de lado por un momento la sensibilidad, a pesar de la cara de desagrado que ponía Tweek – pero… ¿Por qué Cartman?

Tweek estaba a punto de empezar a chillar, gemir o llorar otra vez. O al menos eso expresaba su cara.

Miro al suelo durante unos segundos con la boca medio abierta, y al final se decidió a comenzar, temblando:

-Y-yo… Cartman necesitaba… p-placer – Dijo ahogando un gemido de culpa mientras yo intentaba no poner cara de asco – y y-yo.. ¡ESTABA MAL! – Gritó – últimamente pienso que Craig no me quiere – Se echó a llorar… madre mía – Sólo hablamos de tonterías y cosas e-estúpidas cuando nos veíamos… a-antes hacíamos c-cosas… l-l-locuras… y aunque no me gustaban las locuras… ngh, con Craig era diferente – sus ojos empezaban a brillar, haciéndome sentir culpable – N-nunca me había gustado tanto un c-chico tan macarra o gamberro… nunca me había l-llamado tanto la atención alguien como él… Y yo estaba tan bien con él… pensaba que le encantaba cu-cuidarme, pero un día al parecer todo era igual y monótono para él.. y ¡gah! Dejó de hacerme tanto caso y mimarme tanto… ni siquiera quería sexo, y eso que le encan…

- Vale, te entiendo Tweek, es suficiente – Dije cortando lo que podría haber sido una declaración innecesaria.

Tweek se calmó. Dejo de temblar y de tener espasmos raros. Ahora tan solo se dedicaba a llorar en un inmenso silencio tan poco habitual en él…

- Mira, me siento culpable – Dije con un tono triste en mi voz – Pero te aseguró que Tucker te quiere muchísimo, y que nunca habría algo entre él y yo… - Tweek me miraba esperanzado – Si me prometes que no le harás más caso al gordo, te ayudaré con Craig.

Le sonreí con la mejor de mis sonrisas, esbozando mis verdes ojos sólo como yo sé hacer.

-P-pero Cartman… - Vagaba su mirada de un lado a otro, como si intentase ocultar algo.

Y eso no me daba buena espina.

***…*…*…***

Kenny reía de una forma tan escandalosa que incluso empezaba a doler los oídos.

Tendido en el suelo, con ese largo y delgado cuerpo (debido a su estado económico) reía de forma que incluso a mi me hastiaba, mientras sus cabellos rubios se mezclaban con la basura que habría en el suelo del instituto.

-¡Deja de reírte pobre de mierda!

Stan oprimía la risa, y me daba ternura saber que era por mi culpa.

Cuando había terminado de hablar con Tweek ya se había acabado la clase, y mis ojos vieron como un cabello castaño se movía por las escaleras, supe inmediatamente que esa cabeza gorda era de Cartman. Me dirigí hacía el, sin ni siquiera percatarme de que Kenny y Stan estaba con él, y le empuje por las escaleras cuando solo les faltaban 4 o 5 escalones a los tres para terminar la escalera.

Cartman calló como esos pequeños bichos con forma de bola, que al caer al suelo se vuelcan patas arriba, sin posibilidad de volver a enderezarse.

Eso es lo que hizo Cartman: rodar como la bola de grasa que es.

-¡Gilipollas! – Me dijo sulfurado una vez que, tras unos tres duros e intensos minutos, se pudo levantar del suelo.

-¡HIJO DE PUTA! – Le grité más alto aún.

Para mi sorpresa Stan me jaló del hombro, intentando calmarme. Lo que no sabe es que su contacto me hace ponerme más nervioso aún…

- Por favor Kyle… ¡Vuelve a hacerlo! – Gritaba Kenny desde el suelo al cual había caído a causa de la risa.

-¡Eres un jodido cabrón de mierda! – Solté realmente enervado, haciendo caso omiso de mi amigo rubio – Me estabas espiando cuando salí con Craig ¡PUTO!

De pronto, mi cerebro se paró, y por fin fui consciente de que estábamos en pleno instituto. Me arrepentí de haber nombrado a gritos a Craig de forma inmediata, cuando noté como Stan retiraba su mano lentamente de mi hombro.

Pude oir perfectamente como susurraba para si mismo '¿Craig?'.

Luego, aunque no fuese más importante, vi como alrededor había varios chicos murmurando con caras crueles, seguramente mofándose de lo que posiblemente podría haber estado haciendo alguien como yo con Craig. Las chicas reían de forma coqueta, tan pervertidas como siempre.

-Kyle… - Soltó Cartman en un falso tono de inocencia – Yo sólo quería ayudar a Tweek – Dijo falsamente mientras ladeaba los ojos.

-Irónico – Dije mientras bajaba la voz para que nos dejaran de prestar atención – Tu nunca quieres ayudar si no obtienes beneficio.

Kenny se levantó rápidamente y se dirigió hacia mi.

- ¿Saliste con Craig? – Preguntó impresionado - ¿Tu, Kyle?

Stan guardaba un silencio que me incomodaba mucho.

- Si, yo – Admití.

Kenny abrió los ojos todo lo que pudo, mirándome con cara de asombro, mientras yo quería cada vez más marcharme a mi casa.

- No sabía que eras… - Empezó Kenny, siendo interrumpido por la bola de sebo.

- Maricón – Soltó Cartman socarronamente

- Te recuerdo que te follaste a un tío hace una semana, burro – Dijo Stan en mi defensa.

Cuando miré a Stan para agradecer su defensa, con la intención de sonreírle, no me encontré con la mirada cálida y cariñosa de siempre, sino con una mirada llena de decepción… ¿Puedo alegarme por eso, o no debería hacerme ilusiones?

Cartman insulto a Stan, y luego a Kenny por reírse tanto de él. Justo antes de llegar a la puerta del instituto, ví como chocaba con Tweek por casualidad.

Nos quedamos anonadados cuando comprobamos como Cartman pasaba totalmente de la existencia del chico al que se había beneficiado hace tan solo una semana.

Lo empujó levemente, para apartarlo de su camino, emprendiendo rumbo a su casa.

- Y luego decís que yo soy un cerdo – Comentó Kenny.

***…*…*…***

La tarde prometía trascurrir más tranquila que lo que parecía por la mañana. Había quedado con Stan y Kenny en casa de este último para ver unas cuantas películas. Decidimos no contar nada a Cartman para que no hubiese altercados…

Llegué tarde y me senté al lado de Stan.

-Hola – Dije Cariñoso.

No obtuve ninguna respuesta.

Kenny parecía tardar más de lo habitual en traer las palomitas y los refrescos. Las películas que estaban sobre la mesa eran: Titanic (¿En serio esta película es de Kenny?), La policía juguetona (Por moisés, que no nos haga ver esta…) y American Pie. Cuando Kenny volvió de la cocina, volvió con las palomitas totalmente quemadas, y con unas bebidas extrañas en lugar de refresco, haciéndome entender porque tardaba tanto en venir. Eso sí, a pesar de la poca calidad de los aperitivos, Kenny mostraba una sonrisa de satisfacción impresionante.

Cuando empezamos a ver American Pie (Era obvio que acabaríamos viendo esa película) las risas que Kenny eran acompañadas por las mías.

Pero a medida que fue transcurriendo la película, mis risas eran menos, debido a que percaté que Stan probablemente estaba algo incómodo. Y hasta puede que de mal humor.

Lo cual me hacía meditar si de verdad hice algo mal en salir con Craig. Aunque… si no somos novios, Stan no es gay, y no quiere saber nada de mis sueños… ¿Por qué debería molestarse?

-¿Quieres? –Le pregunté a Stan mientras le ofrecía de mis palomitas.

-No, gracias – Dijo en voz muy baja y seria, confirmando parte de mis pensamientos.

Me quede unos segundos mirándole, en busca de alguna de esas miradas suyas que lo explicasen todo en un segundo. Pero no ocurrió.

Simplemente se limitó a mirar la película.

Me quedé algo triste, y mientras volvía a mirar hacia la pantalla, por el rabillo del ojo ví como Kenny me miraba con expresión confusa. Odio cuando se fija demasiado en las cosas.

Acabó la película, y Kenny empezó a comentar lo buenas que lucían las chicas que habían salido en ella, en diversas escenas subidas de tono.

-¿Has visto, Stan? Aquella tipa se parecía a Bebe, solo que con tetas más pequeñas…

-¿Y qué tiene que ver Bebe? – Pregunté, para no variar, algo celoso.

-Oh – Soltó Kenny asombrado – Ya sabes, seguramente Stan la conseguirá tarde o temprano, para algo le doy tantos conse…

-¡Cállate Kenny! – Intervino Stan interrumpiéndolo, al parecer bastante molesto y acalorado.

Me giré hacia él de inmediato.

-¿Acaso no puedo saberlo? – Pregunté dolido.

-No – Respondió tajante.

Me empecé a cabrear…

- Oigan chicos – Intervino Kenny algo apurado - ¿Han oído las nuevas noticias sobre los isótopos de…?

- ¿Y eso? – Pregunte sulfurado a Stan, siguiendo nuestra conversación mientras hacía caso omiso a los intentos de desviar la conversación de Kenny. – Creí que se lo contabas todo o casi todo a tu mejor amigo. Has pasado de eso a no contarme nada – Declaré acalorado, intentando guardar paciencia.

-Tu tampoco me contaste de lo Craig, Kyle… no sé quién te crees que eres para pedirme comunicación si eres el primero en guardar secretos.

Me separé ligeramente de él, empujando suavemente a Kenny, el cual se alejó a la otra parte del sofá automáticamente, anonadado por una extraña conversación que, probablemente, no esperaba.

- ¿Te molesta que haya salido con Craig? – Pregunté violento.

-¡Me la suda con quien salgas Kyle! Yo no soy un marica como tú.

Kenny intento interrumpir, pero yo fui más rápido, levantándome de inmediato y haciéndole frente a Stan.

Había perdido totalmente la paciencia.

- ¿Quién coño te crees que eres para hablarme así, pedazo de imbécil? – Grité, a punto de golpearle de la rabia.

-¡El imbécil eres tu Kyle! ¡Que cada día te gusta alguien diferente! Antes te gustaba yo – Kenny hizo una mueca de horror ante esta declaración desconocida para él – Ahora resulta que te gusta Craig… ¿Quién será tu próxima víctima, Kevin?

Oí como Kenny soltó una pequeña risa ante eso último.

- A mi no me trates como si fuera una puta, ¡TE LO ADVIERTO!

- Te trato como lo que eres.

La gota que colmó el vaso hizo que cogiese el DVD de la película porno que Kenny tenía sobre la mesa, y se la tiré a Stan con toda la fuerza de mundo, provocando en él un golpe que inmediatamente me hizo arrepentirme, cuando ví que el labio inferior le sangraba.

-¡KYLE! – Me regañó Kenny.

-Se acabó – Sentenció Stan – Pasó de tu puto culo Kyle, que te jodan.

Aparentemente dolido, agarro su abrigo y se marchó ignorando las plegarias de paz y amor de Kenny. Cuando lo vi desaparecer por el umbral tosco y viejo de la puerta de la casa de Kenny… sentí como el mundo se venía abajo por primera vez en años.

Pasé la mayor parte de la noche allí, con la cabeza entre las piernas, mientras me sujetaba la frente con ambas manos, como si estuviese pasando por la mayor jaqueca del siglo. Mientras, Kenny se pasaría una larga y dura noche consolándome, sin saber que decir, simplemente premiándome con su incondicional amistad que ahora realmente necesitaba.

***…*…*…***

**KYLE POV ****OFF**.

- ¿Y bien? – Le susurraba la chica al oído, mientras buscaba con su mano la entrepierna.

-Sabes que sí… si no, no estaría aquí. – Dijo él.

Ella le sonrió de forma picarona, tal y como ya le ha hecho a muchos. Lo miró de reojo, comprobando el cuerpo de su amante, ese cuerpo atlético y a la vez modesto. Ese cuerpo que muchas veces participo en pequeñas guerras de sexos cuando apenas eran unos niños de 8 años.

La rubia exuberante le besó, y aunque él al principio se estremeció, acabó recibiéndola con gusto. La mano de la chica vagaba por el vientre bajo del moreno, hasta que dio con su entrepierna, y empezó recatadamente a masturbarla por encima de su ropa interior de Terrance y Philip.

Él resoplo de gusto. O eso parecía.

- Siempre me has parecido demasiado sexy como para ser virgen – Confesó la rubia mientras bajaba la velocidad de su juego con la mano.

El simplemente se dedicó a seguir resoplando mientras dirigía su mirada hacia el techo de aquel cuarto de colores rosa y morado, decorado por posters de hombres de buen ver, y alguna que otra pancarta de animadora.

La rubia besó su cuello, hasta que se cansó y decidió pasar a la acción.

Terminó de masturbarlo y se acostó suavemente en la cama, mientras desabrochaba su blusa de forma que parte de sus pechos (Sin incluir los pezones) quedaban a la vista de una forma sensual, que combinado con su cruce de piernas y esa falda tan corta provocaban en el joven una reacción sexual bastante rápida.

Él se abalanzo sobre el cuerpo 'perfecto' de ella, no tan rápido como deseaba porque su conciencia no le dejaba. Recorrió todo el torso de la joven con la punta de la lengua, de forma sensual y golosa.

Bajaba lentamente, hasta que una vez llegado a su falda, se libro de esta, provocando pequeñas risas en la joven, que disfrutaba como si fuera la primera vez. Aunque para ella no lo fuese.

De pronto, miles de pensamientos recorrieron la mente del moreno. Una sonrisa maliciosa de la chica hizo a este volver a poner los pies sobre la tierra, y empezar a tener sexo con ella de verdad.

Los gemidos de ella se acomodaban a unos vecinos que ya estarían acostumbrados a los visitantes nocturnos de la joven. Mientras que él disfrutaba en silencio, pero no por la cordura o la educación, sino por el sentimiento de culpabilidad.

Esa sería la madrugada que Stanley Marsh recordaría por siempre, porque cada vez que tocaba a Bebe, automáticamente venía Kyle a su mente, cada vez que tocaba la pálida y suave piel de la rubia, su mente se nublaba y la piel de la joven se convertía en la piel de Kyle. Cada vez que besaba a la joven, se imaginaba los lindos y dulces labios de Kyle. Y porque cada vez que sentía placer al moverse sobre la joven, no podía evitar pensar en todo el cuerpo del pelirrojo.

Comenzando así, la etapa más complicada de su adolescencia.

* * *

><p>No me maten, al final lo termine corriendo porque… hoy 6 de mayo es mi cumpleaños, y me apetecía muchísimo poder subir el capítulo justo en este día u_u bueno, aca ya es la madrugada del 6 XD. En principio tenía planeado hacer un one-shot por mi cumpleaños, pero al final llegué a la conclusión de que, con el poco tiempo que dispongo últimamente, es mejor acabar este capítulo para avanzar aunque sea un poco en la historia.<p>

Bueno, como notaron, el **Casi-lemmon** era de StanXbebe… antes de que digan anda, tenía planeado que ocurriese eso entre ambos desde el principio XD o sea, que no fue una idea loca en el último momento.

Lo siento por las lectoras a las que no le guste el Cryle u_u aun así les insisto que el fic sigue siendo y seguirá siendo **STYLE**. :]

Una última cosa, tuve en cuenta a todas las parejas que nombraron. Lo que más me llama es el Bunny, pero como tenía pensado hacerles un one-shot, me decidí por una pareja menos popular de las que nombraron, y estoy entre **Dip o Stolovan**.

Bueno, miiiiiiiiiiiiil gracias por los reviews, por los favoritos, las alertas… GRACIAS! Espero que se animen a seguir dejando reviews porque me encanta leerlos :]

_**Saludos!**_


	6. Stan VS Craig

Me siento un poco gilipollas subiendo esto, como si alguien fuese a recordar la historia que escribió una tía que dejo la página hace más de un año. La cuestión es que me moría de ganas de volver, y sentía que volver dejando fanfics a la mitad empezando uno nuevo como si no hubiera pasado nada, me daría demasiada vergüenza… no se si alguien leerá la historia de nuevo para seguir el hilo… la verdad es que no había tantos capítulos y son fáciles de leer (si, los he vuelto a leer antes de empezar esto), pero si nadie lo hace no lo culparé, honestamente.

Sé que no es tan necesario pero quiero aclarar porque me fui: El 28 de Junio del año pasado murió mi abuela… de cáncer. No me lo esperaba. Ella estuvo un año enferma, y yo soy tan estúpida que no lo esperaba. Me alejé no sólo de aquí sino también de Twitter, facebook… no quería contactar con nadie que no fuese un amigo de toda la vida (y en persona, no vía red social) o un familiar. Y así fue durante casi un mes. En agosto empecé a salir con mis amigos otra vez y en Septiembre empecé la universidad, biología concretamente. Llevo MESES queriendo volver, pero primero de carrera se me hizo duro porque no trabajé lo suficiente, teniendo como resultado agobiarme demasiado. Apenas tenía tiempo para leer… todo el tiempo libre lo utilizaba para quedar con amigos tanto de la facultad como fuera de ella. Tuve exámenes hasta Julio, con resultados satisfactorios, y por culpa de mi mala organización durante el curso aún me queda alguno que otro en Septiembre. Pero me he puesto las pilas al puro modo Kyle (lo siento, necesitaba hacer la comparación JAJAJA XD) y pienso sacarlo todo, ver a mis amigos y además escribir aquí.

Antes de que alguien piense mal, no quiero dar pena a nadie, de acuerdo? No soy la única que ha vivido como un familiar fallece de cáncer… de hecho un buen amigo estuvo en una situación peor. Tan sólo quiero que entiendan que no me fui porque me cansara de ustedes o de esto, con que confíen en mi cuando les digo eso y me crean estaré feliz.

He recibido alguno que otro review después de irme, incluso en ''Homework'', y que sepan que los he leído :3 y me han animado a esto en parte.

**ACLARACIONES****: South Park y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Siguiendo la línea de todos los capítulos y del resto de mis relatos en general, habrá insultos, palabras fuertes, y si me da tiempo sexo seguramente. Espero que si alguien se anima a leerlo me deje su opinión.**

_**Mucho love and peace para todos y espero que si lo leen disfruten tanto como yo escribiéndolo.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Stan VS Craig.<strong>_

* * *

><p>No me había levantado en todo el día ni lo pensaba hacer ahora.<p>

No me apetecía ir al instituto después de la desagradable sorpresa de anoche, y menos para ver como Stan se pasearía por el instituto con el labio inferior roto. Seguro que le lo estará enseñando a las idiotas de las animadoras para que sientan lástima por él… al fin y al cabo, es como si estuviese desesperado.

Jodidamente desesperado.

Y como revienta estar yo ahí, para él, a su disposición… pero que ni estando muy desesperado acceda a, al menos, calmar el instinto que me lleva matando desde hace noches.

¿Soy un egoísta por querer que ocurra eso?

…

Mis rizos color granate se pegaban a las sábanas y a la almohada, llenas de sudor debido al hecho de permanecer un día entero sumergido entre ambos. Sentía como mi mente vagaba entre el mundo de los sueños y el mundo real, llevaba desde que llegué a mi casa tras consuelos inútiles (pero apreciables al fin y al cabo) de Kenny, durmiendo. Tan solo durmiendo.

No había pensado ni siquiera en si debía entregar algún trabajo o alguna tarea. Me la sudaba. Y eso, y la usencia de mis padres por motivos familiares, era uno de los motivos por los que me pude quedar entre mis sábanas verdes y azules durante las 24 horas de aquel día laborable.

Mis ojos se abren lentamente en la penumbra de la habitación, con un intenso olor a encerramiento, o como mi madre lo llama 'hormonas de adolescentes que no se bañan lo suficiente'… en fin.

Mis pestañas de despliegan lentamente, mientras una parte de mi corazón solo busca que se vuelvan a juntar para cerrar estos ojos que no me dejan ver más allá de esta oscuridad.

Mire el reloj que tenía a mi lado derecho.

Eran las 3 AM.

Al lado del reloj, no pude evitar descubrir cuál era el motivo por el que me había separado de aquel trance en el cual no sabía si estaba dormido o despierto: Alguien me había enviado un mensaje por el Iphone.

Tenía que mirarlo, ya que la curiosidad me había desvelado lo suficiente como para no volver a dormir en toda la noche. Además, me ayudaría a pensar en otra cosa que no fuese Stanley aunque fuese durante unos efímeros segundos.

Desplegué mi brazo derecho y lo arrastré de forma perezosa hasta que, segundos después, agarré el Iphone y dejé que mi asombro hiciese latir mi corazón por primera vez en 24 horas al ver los mensajes que tenía:

_``sé que es un poco tarde para hablarte por aquí, así que supongo que lo siento…_

_Me extrañó que no vinieses hoy a clases, así que era para saber que te ocurre._

_Si te escribo tan tarde es por… Tweek. Hay noticias, ya te contaré… si quieres escucharlas._

_¿Vas a venir mañana a clases, no? _

_Por cierto, hay una cosa que te tengo que preguntar sobre tus amigos… _

_Además… me gustaría hablar contigo.´´_

**Contacto:** Craig.

Sentí como el corazón me aceleraba: En primer lugar, Craig se había percatado de mi ausencia y se había preocupado, y solo llevábamos unos días conociéndonos mejor. En segundo lugar, tiene noticias sobre Tweek… ¿qué noticias? ¿Buenas o malas? En tercer lugar, Craig al parecer deseaba verme en clases mañana, o mejor dicho, hoy, ya que la media noche ya pasó… Cuarto lugar, una cosa sobre mis amigos ¿Sobre Stan, habrá percatado algo? ¿¡O habrá descubierto a el gordo de Cartman?! Y lo último… quiere hablar conmigo. Pero… ¿Hablar de cualquier tema, como amigos? ¿O quizás quiere decirme algo?...

Oh, demasiada información junta.

Bueno, no. En realidad es tan solo la presión que mi jodido cerebro hace: mi mente busca matices en cualquier palabra o frase para transformarlos en más problemas.

Cerré los ojos a presión, aún con el Iphone en la mano.

Durante todo un largo minuto.

Después de concluir y saber que me pasaría toda la noche en vela, le contesté a Craig:

_``Sí, mañana iré a clases.´´_

***…..***…..***…..***…..***

El camino a clases se me hacía más largo que nunca.

El aspecto viejo del instituto se me hacia pesado, no era como antes de que Stan se empezase a interesar en féminas: por aquél entonces todo era perfecto, yo vivía en la feliz duda de si Stan, por un casual, sería homosexual o al menos bisexual. Acompañado todo de unas armoniosas miradas y unos abrazos inocentes que no iban más allá de la amistad.

Ahora que Stan sabe cosas que no debe saber, dudo que alguna vez más en la vida me de un abrazo tan cálido como los de antes.

Eso en el caso de que quiera tocarme.

-¡Hey! ¡Kyle! – Me llamó una voz a lo lejos.

Mire a varios lados antes de percatarme de que, a lo lejos, Clyde me llamaba alzando una brazo. Fruncí el ceño ante tal rara muestra de atención hacia mi persona, y aligeré el paso hasta llegar hasta Clyde.

-Hola Clyde – Lo saludé fingiendo estar tan normal como siempre - ¿Querías algo? – Pregunté intentando no sonar antipático.

-Es Craig – mi corazón se paró por una milésima de segundo – quiere que vayas a verle por fuera de las antiguas aulas de arte… ya sabes, al lado de las aulas de inglés.

Clyde se notaba algo molesto e incómodo; no debe ser muy normal dar esa clase de recados de parte de uno de tus mejores amigos, y menos a una persona que nunca creerías que se llevaría bien con él.

-Oh… - Balbuceé algo sonrojado – Ya, vale… sí.

No pude decir nada más coherente.

Clyde me sonrió levemente y se fue con Kevin, cuya presencia no había percatado hasta entonces.

Tras buscar a Craig por todo el instituto tuve que soportar como toda clase de gente me miraba más de lo normal, no solo las chicas, sino también los chicos. El tener que hablar con Craig después de haber discutido con Stan y el que medio instituto me mirase mientras cuchicheaba sin reparo alguno, me iba indicando poco a poco que tenía que prepararme para lo que sería un día intenso de instituto.

Al final del pasillo de arte e idiomas (como su nombre indica, y aunque es un poco innecesario aclararlo, aquí están las aulas de arte, inglés, francés…) no había ni una alma, salvo por una cabellera negra acompañada de una hilera de humo, seguramente de tabaco. Todo indicaba que era Craig.

A medida que iba caminando hacia el mi estómago se encogía de forma considerable, y no paraba de pensar en porqué habría decidido citarme allí, solos por segunda vez desde que empezamos a hablar.

Giro su cabeza y me miró: fue entonces cuando pude ver algo en sus ojos, hermosos como siempre… aunque no tanto como los de Stan, estaban totalmente cristalinos, como si estuviera a punto de llorar, e increíblemente rojos… como si en el caso de echarse a llorar no fuese la primera vez en el día.

Me acerqué silenciosamente, y como no recibí ningún tipo de saludo me senté despacio a su lado, puse las manos en mis rodillas y le miré intentando no dirigirle una de mis miradas de pena y lástima, que no podía evitar tener cuando sentía lástima por cualquiera, fuese quién fuese.

Cuando me senté dio una última calada al cigarro y lo tiró lejos sin fijarse en si había alguna papelera cerca o no.

- Tweek me ha dejado – Dijo con la voz rota.

Me lo temía.

Y mientras hace unos segundos me acervada a él sabía que no iba a estar preparado para consolarle, para intentar buscarle una explicación.

- Craig, yo…

- No. No intentes consolarme. Te lo digo de forma informativa – Me dijo duramente, mientras inspiraba ruidosamente por la nariz y se metía las manos en los bolsillos.

Maldita sea: lo estaba mirando con lástima. Con verdadera lástima porque, no es justo que alguien a quien amas te engañe y para colmo esa persona sea la que decide poner fin a la relación. Gracias al cielo Craig sólo miraba duramente al frente, por lo que no podía ver mis ojos entristecidos por él.

- Bueno – Prosiguió – Sé que te dije que tenía noticias de él… pero lo cierto es que era un señuelo para hablar contigo – Abrí los ojos como platos – de tus amigos, si es que les puedes llamar así.

Mi estómago tenía más movimiento dentro que mi corazón incluso… no sabía con que me saldría, y menos tras oír ese 'si es que les puedes llamar así'… ¿lo diría por Stan? ¿Por Cartman?

- Sí – no tenía imaginación hoy – Dime.

-Verás… me ha entrado mucha curiosidad por ti y por Stan.

¿En serio? ¿En serio me ha traído aquí sólo para hablarme de mi y de Stan? ¿Justo después de lo que pasó hace un día?

- No sé, os veo muy distantes desde mi fiesta. Por otro lado, veo que Cartman me evita desde entonces también… estoy empezando a pensar que mi fiesta hizo más de lo que yo quería entre la gente.

-No sé a qué te refieres Craig… ni por donde intentas ir – Intenté escapar sonando lo más dulce que pude. Intenta sonsacarme si ocurrió algo con todos nosotros en la fiesta y lo cierto es que sí.

- Sé que Tweek folló en la fiesta. Quiero saber si ha sido alguno de tus amigos, y si es esa la razón de porque actúan tan raro – Fue tan directo que casi me desmayo.

Ahora tengo que pensar seriamente, si ser fiel a Craig, el cual a pesar de ser un macarra descarado en potencia me ha tratado genial en estos pocos días, o si ser fiel a Cartman, ese gordo antisemita y racista que se mete conmigo por ser Judío, pelirrojo y de Jersey. La verdad, todo apunta a favor de traicionar a Cartman… pero, me guste o no, se supone que somos amigos desde siempre. Nunca fue Stan o Kenny, pero Cartman de alguna manera siempre ha sido… ¿mi amigo? Nunca nadie me puteó como él en toda mi vida, pero hay algo raro (muy raro) en mí, que me ha hecho considerarlo un amigo durante estos años.

Por otro lado, Craig me muestra afecto estos días, mucho más que Cartman en más de diez años de ''amistad''… pero, aún no estoy seguro de que sea desinteresadamente.

Mi decisión, creo que errónea, está tomada.

- ¿Estás loco? – Solté, apurado.

Craig me miró de mala gana, cosa que pocas personas soportan más de dos segundos. No estaba para rodeos.

- N-no – Soné algo inseguro, pero fue la presión – Soy el único homosexual entre nosotros – confesé – por lo que dudo muchísimo que haya sido alguno de ellos.

Craig me miró raro, y apoyó su barbilla entre sus manos blancas y finas como la nieve.

- Te creo.

No. No me creía… o al menos eso expresaba su cara. Aunque tratándose de Craig… si supiera que le estoy mintiendo sería directo y me mandaría a la mierda, ¿no?

- Pero – Siguió él para mi disgusto – aún no me has contado que ha pasado entre tú y Stan… aunque si no quieres contármelo… - puso sus brazos por detrás de su cabeza, para parecer duro.

La cosa cambió en cuestión de segundos.

Bajé la cabeza, a punto de llorar, cosa que él noto. Me miró con pena, como yo lo miraba hace minutos, y comprendí que los dos damos pena, y por eso nos apoyamos el uno al otro, cada uno a su manera.

- No sabía que estuvieses enamorado de él.

Mi corazón sintió como si algo pesado le diese un impacto fuerte, dejándolo atontado.

- … ¿Cómo? – Pregunté perplejo.

- Ya sabes. El otro día te ruborizaste cuando lo mencioné, y ahora estas a punto de llorar por preguntarte de él. No creo que un tío tan maduro como tu esté a punto de llorar por pelearse con un amigo. Tendría que haber algo más… y tu rubor actual te delata.

A veces desearía que Craig fuese tan callado como siempre ha parecido.

Suspiré, y pensé que ya era hora de contárselo a alguien. Ahora una gran parte de la gente del instituto, junto con Stan, saben que soy gay. Pero nadie sabe que la persona de la que llevo enamorado desde hace años es precisamente Stanley Marsh.

- Sí, estoy perdidamente enamorado de Stan – Confesé a punto de llorar.

Oí como sonó la campana de fin de clases. Craig fue rápido, y totalmente imprevisible para mi: me cogió del hombro antes de que pudiese llorar y me escachó hacia él antes de que saliese la gente de las aulas, en un intento de consolarme.

Intentó sonreírme, pero no le salió muy bien… que le vamos a hacer.

Me apoyé en su regazo en busca de consuelo, sin reparar en lo que significaba que hubiese tocado la campana y que consecuencias podía traer.

Fue entonces cuando noté que el pasillo estaba lleno de gente que salía y venía, y que para mi disgusto Kenny, Cartman y… Stan, estaban detrás de nosotros.

- Oh dios mio – Dijo Cartman perplejo – pero si es el tío más guay – Sí, obviamente Cartman le estaba haciendo la pelota a Craig por si este algún día se enteraba de lo que había hecho – con el tío más maricón del instituto.

Me levanté acto seguido dispuesto a gritarle, pero Craig me tomó la delantera y se puso entre nosotros. Lo miré con palidez, no pudieron evitar mirar cada 4 segundos a Stan.

-¿Tienes algún problema hamburguesa con patas? – Preguntó Craig mirando a Cartman de mala gana y con el ceño fruncido.

- N-n-no – Balbuceó Cartman mientras su cara se llenaba de terror - ¡Para nada! – Intentó sonar simpático pero es obvio que ese no es su fuerte.

No podía dejar de pensar en el hecho de que le había contado a Craig lo que sentía por Stan, y que este estaba tan solo a dos metros de Tucker.

***…..***…..***…..***…..***

Cuando un curso se vuelve interesante, para cada persona hay un antes y un después de los problemas, de la alegría, o de lo que sea que has vivido en ese año. Algo que marca la gran diferencia entre una etapa del curso y otra. Yo creía que este año había sido aquella fiesta petada de alcohol y sexo infiel la que lo había cambiado todo.

Sin ninguna duda me equivocaba.

Stan le lanzó una mirada de asco a Craig; ni siquiera se molesto en disimular que lo estaba mirando mal, de arriba hacia abajo, y durante 5 tediosos segundos que me hicieron temblar de lo lindo. Craig esbozo los ojos ante tal desafío que nadie se había atrevido a hacer, y su cara paso de la impresión a la molestia, frunciendo el ceño y mordiéndose el labio inferior. Stan no lo arregló con su siguiente declaración.

- Que asco.

Así, sin más, mi corazón dio un salto, y observe como Craig se precipitaba hacia Stan hasta que sólo unos pocos centímetros los separaban. Para mi impresión, Stan no se acobardó.

Cartman estaba agonizando por tener tan cerca a un Craig enfadado; sabía que si esa bomba de relojería estallaba, el estar cerca habiéndose follado a Tweek podría ser muy peligroso, y más si a Stan se le escapaba allí mismo.

Kenny, en vez de reír o mirar curioso cómo hace en otras peleas, se mantenía rígido y paralizado, como si tuviese miedo de lo que le pudiese pasar a su amigo Stan.

Estábamos solos pero la gente a lo lejos empezó a fijarse en la escena y empezaron a interesarse.

- ¿Qué mierda te pasa a ti, eh Marsh?... – Preguntó desafiante.

Craig observo ladeando los ojos que la gente se acercaba disimuladamente para enterarse de todo. En este instituto estudia esa clase de gente que nunca ayudaría a solucionar un problema, pero que estaría encantada de ver como trascurre.

- ¿Acaso estas celoso por qué tu eres un mierdas y Kyle me prefiere a mi? – Mintió, para provocarlo.

- ¡CRAIG! – Chillé alarmado llevándome los rizos a la cabeza.

Pero fue demasiado tarde: la gente definitivamente corrió a donde estábamos cuando vieron como alguien, que resultaba ser el chico simpático y amable Stan Marsh, le daba un puñetazo a Craig, tomándole a este de sorpresa.

Las chicas que estaban cerca dejaron escapar un '¡Oh!' que me percató de la cantidad de gente que había cerca.

- ¡Ay la puta! – Soltó Cartman de la impresión.

Craig se tomo tan sólo un segundo para asumir que le habían pegado a él, cuando normalmente sucede al revés, y no duda por supuesto en abalanzarse sobre él.

- TE VOY A MATAR.

-¡Dios, no! – Me puse histérico, mirando a Kenny y Cartman en busca de ayuda, pero ambos estaban tan impresionados como yo.

Craig tumbó a Stan en el suelo, oyendo un gran ruido seco que seguramente indicaba que la espalda de mi Stan habrá sufrido por ese golpe contra el suelo del pasillo. La gente se apartó hacia los lados para evitar recibir.

Le dio como tres puñetazos a Stan estando encima de este, hasta que Stan levantó una pierna ágil y le intentó dar una fuerte patada en la entrepierna, alcanzando sólo a darle en la parte interna del muslo izquierdo, pero con la suficiente fuerza para que Craig flojease y Stan se escapara de él. Pero no se levantó del suelo, sino que se puso encima de Craig, estando este último bocabajo, y calvándole las rodillas en la espalda, haciendo que Tucker soltase un gemido de dolor corto pero intenso.

No quería mirarlos… pero no podía evitarlo. Sentía unas inmensas ganas de llorar y chillar, pero no es mi estilo, y además había una cantidad de gente mirando increíble, cada vez eran más…

Me fije en las caras de la gente: algunas chicas se agarraban entre ellas, como si les impresionase la pelea (aunque nadie las obliga a presenciarla), luego estaban los típicos deportistas del instituto que se excitaban con estas cosas, y por si fuera poco había incluso nerds grabando la pelea con el móvil.

Sin embargo, lo peor estaba por llegar: cuando tres segundos después de haber mirado hacia la muchedumbre me volví a fijar en la pelea, Craig se había librado de Stan y ahora estaba encima de él y…

Saco una navaja.

Esta vez sí: chillé. Y no fui el único, las chicas también lo hicieron, causando un gran alboroto. Los chicos tenían el mismo semblante, como si no fuera nada nuevo, pero Kenny no puedo evitar preocuparse e intento hacer algo.

-¡Craig! – Suplicaba Kenny - ¡Ya basta joder!

Yo estaba atónito.

Stan lo miraba con temeridad: estaba TAN furioso que ni siquiera temía un poco el hecho de que Craig tuviese una navaja en la puta mano… ¿Quién eres Stanley?...

Le escupió a Craig en la cara.

Dejé escapar un gemido de angustia, porque medio segundo me bastó para saber lo que pasaría a continuación, mientras oía como Kenny dejaba escapar una palabrota por la necedad de nuestro ''amigo''.

- Tu puta madre – Soltó Craig.

Le rajo la mejilla derecha, provocando otro chillido colectivo más entre las chicas, haciendo que algunas incluso se marcharán corriendo a vete tú a saber dónde. Cartman abrió la boca de la impresión y Kenny hizo una mueca de dolor, mientras Stanley soltaba un grito agudo de dolor que me dolía en el alma.

No me quedaba otra; a riesgo de ser rajado también, me abalancé sobre Craig abrazándolo por la espalda.

Ahora estaba también en la pelea, estaba a tan solo un metro de la cara de Stan, que me miraba con miedo, una mirada de terror que no había tenido desde que inició la pelea… ¿por miedo a que me pasara algo?

No… lo dudo…

- ¡KYLE! – Chilló Craig cabreado, aún aprisionando a Stan en el suelo.

- ¡Ya basta, por favor Craig Tucker ya basta! – Intenté sonar lo más duro que pude pero se me quebró la voz.

Craig le dirigió una mirada de odio a Stan, mientras este no dejaba de mirarme.

De repente, y gracias al cielo, descubrí porque aquellas chicas salieron corriendo: para avisar al director. Este, al hacerse paso entre los fornidos atléticos del instituto, divisó a Craig con la navaja, y mientras esbozaba los ojos dejó escapar un ''lo sabía…'' que me dejaba claro que nunca volvería a ver a Craig por este instituto…

Lo expulsarán.

Craig miró al directo, me miró a mi, y comprendiendo que no tenía otra elección tiro la navaja al suelo, cerca de donde estaba Cartman (y provocando un chillido en este). Se levanto mirando con repugnancia a Stan, el cual me dedicaba miradas confusas.

El director le señalo a Craig con el dedo la dirección donde estaba su despacho, la cual Craig ya se sabía de memoria. Y desapareció no sin antes mirarme como si intentase decirme algo.

- Usted vaya ahora mismo hacia la enfermería – Le dijo el director muy serio a Stanley.

El director fue tras Craig, y la gente se iba poco a poco.

Kenny fue rápido hacia Stan y se echó en el suelo a su lado.

-¡Stan! – Exclamó preocupado - ¿Qué ha pasado Stanley? ¿Te encuentras bien? Ve a la enfermería – decía estresado, mientras observaba la mala pinta que tenía la herida que no dejaba de sangrar – antes de que…

- YA – Interrumpió Stan – Ya lo sé, Kenny – dijo serio. Dirigió su mirada hacia a mi, mirándome con suma decepción – Le defendiste. Me rompiste el labio – Maldita sea, estaba recordándome lo del otro día – O sea, me rompiste el jodido labio – Señalaba su herida aún sin cicatrizar – Y ahora defiendes y hasta abrazas a Craig mientras nos peleamos…

-No, Stan… no es como tú piensas, ¡NADA es como tu siempre piensas!

Stan resopló, vacilante.

-¡Ni siquiera sé a que ha venido todo esto! Ah sido una PUTA MIERDA. ¿Por qué reaccionaste así Stan? Eso no es normal… tu reacción, esta pelea…

-Oh – Interrumpió – No es normal que yo me peleé porque se metan conmigo, porque claro… como es tu novio Craig, está mal que me enfrente a él – Dijo sarcástico.

-Nada de lo que estás diciendo tiene sentido – Dije triste.

Y era verdad. Le intenté besar, le confesé que me atrae y me rechaza. Se entera de mi cita con Craig y nos peleamos. Y por intentar protegerlo cuando Craig le iba a rajar toda la cara, se enfada porque según él protegía a Craig, cuando realmente quería protegerlo a él de ser medio asesinado allí mismo.

- Eh, chicos… - intentó comenzar Kenny algo abatido.

-No, Kenny – Stan se levantó de inmediato tras decir esto – Kyle… - Sus ojos me miraban como nunca antes me habían mirado… con resentimiento, furia, tristeza, y agonía – Lo siento, pero yo no puedo seguir así – Su voz se quebró al instante.

Salió corriendo hacia la enfermería.

Kenny intentó decirle algo pero no fue rápido. Miro a Cartman con desprecio, porque sabía que todo fue a raíz del problema con Tweek. Y luego me miró a mi.

Nunca antes Kenny me había mirado con tristeza, nunca. Lo que me hizo darme cuenta de que hoy se había establecido un cambio importante en nuestras vidas, nuestra rutina juntos…

-Stan… ¿Ha roto nuestra amistad… por siempre? – Pregunté al aire a punto de llorar.

Kenny se acercó a mi hasta que ambos nos quedamos a centímetros del otro, abrió la boca, pero como no supo que decirme, me agarró de los hombros, y luego me abrazó durante unos minutos.

…

Hoy, he perdido definitivamente a Stan… y puede que a Craig.

* * *

><p><strong>NO ME MATEN PLS<strong>. Sí, un dramón gigantesco. El Cryle no quedará así, por supuesto. Tweek volverá a aparecer en el resto de la historia… se explicará como cortaron. Y Craig por supuesto estará hasta el final. En el próximo capítulo Cartman empezará a verse más, y veremos si pagará por lo que hizo o se saldrá de rositas… Por otro lado, no se alarmen por sus OTP, a la historia aún le queda mucho por dar, si es que aún tengo lectoras u.u

Quería dejar claro que la ruptura de Cryle en este capi ya estaba hecha… realmente, sólo he escrito medio capítulo, porque ya tenía escrito como la mitad hace un año antes de irme durante todo este tiempo. De todas formas, les digo de nuevo que esto no tiene por que quedar así… la historia puede que se alargue más incluso de lo que tenía previsto cuando la inicié.

En fin ¿alguien leyó eso? XD si es así, muchas gracias, espero reviews y espero también que sean compresivos conmigo por todo mi tiempo fuera y que no me maten .

_**Un beso, un abrazo, y todo el love que os merecéis. Hasta el próximo capítulo bellezas.**_


	7. Sorpresa

_**Aclaraciones:**__ La misma historia de siempre, que esto no me pertenece y que además hay romances Yaoi y posiblemente Lemmon. Diablos, debería poner esto sólo en el primer capítulo. Debería de valer, ¿no?_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Sorpresa.<em>**

* * *

><p>- Kyle, no seas estúpido. Llámame. O ven a clase, como prefieras. Pero da señales de vida, porque estoy muy preocupado por ti... sabes que no me gustan estas cursiladas, pero no soporto no saber nada de mis dos mejores amigos.<p>

No llevaba la cuenta exacta, pero debe de ser el cuarto mensaje que Kenny me deja.

Nunca en mi vida había faltado voluntariamente a clase durante tanto tiempo, lo que no hace más que confirmar lo increíblemente rápido que puede cambiar tu vida, como un giro aquí y otro allá pueden poner enfrente tuya una nueva vida por vivir, donde pocas cosas son como antes y pocas personas se comportan como antes.

Es como si mi cama fuese una prisión, pero no una cualquiera... es como si fuese una celda totalmente abierta y sin vigilancia: podría irme, y de hecho nadie me lo impediría físicamente. Pero aun así permanezco aquí, creyéndome culpable de todo y a su vez merecedor de una especie de condena a muerte, por haber trastornado la vida de más de uno en estos últimos días.

No sé de donde sacaré las fuerzas para levantarme cuando mis padres vuelvan de viaje y me regañen por no levantarme de aquí. Tampoco sé como será ahora el instituto... seguramente todo el mundo tenga en conocimiento que soy gay, que tengo algún especie de lío extraño con Craig, y para colmo que yo se lo he ''robado'' a Tweek. En vez de saberse que fue Cartman el que provocó todo esto, y en parte Tweek por empujar a Craig a un vacío sin fondo por culpa de su infidelidad.

Si tan sólo fuese lo suficiente mal amigo como para contarle al mundo lo que ha hecho Cartman con Tweek... les daría otro tema del que hablar, que no me incumbe a mi y que por lo tanto no me avergonzaría al cruzar los pasillos del instituto.

Pero eso no pasará, porque de bueno, soy tonto.

_...*~*..._

Al día siguiente llueve de madrugada, mis ojos como platos no me dejan conciliar el sueño, aunque quizás sea lo mejor ya que a nadie le gusta vagar entre puras pesadillas. Pienso: Si hace frío, tendré que ir más abrigado de lo normal, por lo que no se me reconocerá tanto... quizás hasta tenga otro gorro, aunque mi gorro verde sea de lo más característico de mi.

Tras ducharme, vuelvo a mi habitación para vestirme, y abro la ventana de par en par, ya que estar dos días seguidos en tu habitación da para mucho mal olor...

Cuando cruzo el umbral de la puerta lo más abrigado posible, le envío un mensaje a Kenny: ''Hoy me tendrás en clase, haciéndote sufrir con mis agonías''. A medida que camino sobre la acera oigo pasos acelerados detrás de mi, y antes de poder darme la vuelta o tan siquiera apartarme, noto como alguien cae sobre mí, abrazándome por la espalda y tirándome de boca hacia la fría y encharcada acera de South Park.

- ¡Sólo han pasado dos días y te he echado más de menos que nunca!

Creo, si no me equivoco, que mi boca esboza una sonrisa por primera vez en días, y cuando me recupero de la caída, una vez que él se ha quitado de encima, abrazo a Kenny con todas mis fuerzas, con un gran esfuerzo por no llorar.

- Pensé que ya no me queda nadie...

- Si realmente alguna vez pensaste eso, es porque no te has parado a pensar lo importante que eres para mí.

Creo que no he valorado lo suficientemente bien a Kenny durante estos años.

Caminamos de camino al instituto, Kenny corre de un lado a otro, como si se tratase de un crío de 10 años otra vez, en vez de un adolescente semi-adulto de ya 17 años. No recordaba la última vez que alguien se alegraba tanto de verme.

Conforme llegamos al instituto, Kenny baja el ritmo y se va relajando gradualmente, hasta una vez llegado a nuestro destino, se para de sopetón enfrente de mí y me mira con seriedad. Ya sé lo que me va a decir. Durante muchos días seguidos la vida puede ser tremendamente monótona, pero basta que te ausentes durante unos días para que pasen todo tipo de cosas, y más si la última vez que hiciste acto de presencia fue en medio de un gran y vergonzoso problema en mitad de un público.

- Ya se lo que viene a continuación... – Comencé – Me vas a contar como han sido estos dos días... o sea, que efectivamente han pasado cosas que debería saber.

-Me encanta lo listo que eres – Dijo con picardía – A veces ni siquiera hace falta decirte nada. Vale, si... han pasado cosas, muchas. La gente habla mucho, Kyle... ya sabes, es un instituto lleno de adolescentes, muchos buscando escusas para no estudiar... las mías son el alcohol y hacer el gamberro por ahí, esas solo me afectan a mi. Pero ellos buscan algo más... revuelven la vida ajena – Se me acelera el corazón tratando de pensar, antes de que me lo diga Kenny, que será lo que habrá pasado – Por eso, quiero decírtelo antes de que nadie con mala leche te cuente mierdas que no son verdad.

Tragué saliva.

- Como habrás leído en mi mensaje... también estoy preocupado por Stan – Me dio un vuelco al corazón – él tampoco ha aparecido en estos dos días. Y me he encontrado con Randy, me ha dicho que no entiende porque me preocupo por él, que está viniendo al instituto como siempre y quedando por las tardes con nosotros... mentira. No sé que estará haciendo Stan, pero el caso es que ni lo he visto por las tardes ni viene al instituto, y no me coge el móvil... no sé con quién... – dudó de continuar mientras me observaba - ...estará. Pero al menos está bien si consigue engañar así a sus padres.

Me vinieron muchos pensamientos a la cabeza: puede estar por ahí, desperdiciando el tiempo para no encontrarse con nosotros (probablemente no sabría que yo tampoco iba a clase, y por eso mismo tendría miedo). También pienso que esté con otra persona... pero no se me ocurre quien.

- En cuanto a Tweek... se ha trasladado de instituto.

Mis ojos se abrieron como platos y miraron a Kenny sorprendidos.

- ¿Cóoooomo? Pero... ¿Por qué? ¿Le hicieron Bullying?

- ¿Por qué? – preguntó Kenny – La gente ya sabía que era gay...

Es verdad. Todos esos meses de relación con Craig. Aunque luego hubiesen sido una pérdida de tiempo.

- Bueno, el caso es que se trasladó, pero solo de instituto. Sigue aquí en South Park. Y el motivo por el que se fue... no lo sé, la verdad, pero he oído a los gilipollas de nuestro instituto murmurar que no le gustaba que hablaran de él a sus espaldas... que conspiraran que tendría que ver el con el problema de hace dos días. La verdad es que se precipitó... tomo la decisión tan rápido que no supimos reaccionar.

- ¿Y Cartman? – Me adelanté a preguntarle por el gordo, al fin y al cabo esto ha sido su puta culpa.

-... Esta extraño. Creo que se trata de la culpabilidad. Además de eso, tiene miedo. Teme que a Craig lo suelten del reformatorio, al fin y al cabo la última vez que fue allí no duro ni un día...

- ¿¡QUÉ?! – grité exaltado - ¿Un... reformatorio? ¿Cuándo pensabas contármelo?

Tampoco es de extrañar, pero me parece el cambio más preocupante. Ha acabado allí por mi culpa y posiblemente ahora me odie, lo que se me hace insorportable.

-... Te lo iba a contar cuando terminases de hablar – Dijo mientras me ponía ''morritos'' de enfado... sabe que esas cosas conmigo no funcionan, pero aun así lo hace – No te preocupes Khal... lo soltarán. Tampoco ha rajado ni robado a nadie. Simplemente se le fue la mano con Stan... pero no lo ha dejado parapléjico. ¿Te imaginas? Entonces sí que sería todo esto un drama...

- No estoy para bromas.

- Escucha Kyle, no creo que te odie. Sabes que no puedes hacer caso a las malas lenguas... pero se dice por los pasillos que está enamorado de ti – Me impacta – Quizás, en ese hipotético caso, sea el motivo de verdad porque Tweek se cambió de instituto... quizás él hizo lo de Cartman por llamar su atención, y cortarían para darle más emoción... pero dudo que le haya olvidado, y menos por el gordo cretino. ¿Sabes? Tú me conoces, yo nunca me he enamorado, pero creo que el concepto de amor es querer tanto a alguien como para sacrificar ciertas cosas, como incluso la propia relación... si, quizás sea eso, quizás por amor Tweek decidió que dejarán su relación, quizás ama tanto a Craig que cree que no merece que le sean infiel, creerá que debe haber alguien mejor (como tú) y por eso ha dejado vía libre, y además... que jodido sería ver día a día como el amor de tu vida es ahora el amor de la vida de otro.

Me deja sin aliento.

- Hace apenas un mes que nos conocemos.

- Ya – Respondió Kenny – Pero no creo que funcione así... no creo que el amor se mida en la cantidad de tiempo que le conoces, sino en lo que sientes cuando estás con él.

Se me revuelve el cerebro y además me dan ganas de vomitar. Ahora sí que me siento en el centro de todo. Y a pesar de que Kenny está explicándome solo un supuesto, no puedo evitar asustarme.

- ¿Quieres que te diga lo último que pienso antes de tu entrar a clase y yo quedarme por fuera fumando marihuana mientras fingo que he entrado al aula?

Me da miedo la opinión de otra persona. No, no una persona, sino mi actual mejor amigo (ya que no creo que vuelva a conversar con Stan). Y no sé que responder. Pero una vez mi madre me dijo ''Es mejor sufrir unos instantes y saber la verdad, que sufrir durante el resto de tu vida por el arrepentimiento de no haberte arriesgado''. Y entonces lo vi claro y asentí con la cabeza.

- Ojalá me equivoque, Kyle... pero creo que Stanley no está preparado para asumir que lo has amado durante todo este tiempo, y menos aún para concebir la idea de compartirte con otro. Son cosas opuestas... no quiere que le ames pero no quiere que estés con Craig. Stan está en un momento de su vida en el que no sabe quién es ni lo que quiere realmente. Ninguno sabemos en que acabará esto, en si Stan probará cosas nuevas y se hará bisexual, en si tolerará lo que eres y sientes volviendo vuestra amistad a su punto de partida, o si se dejará consumir por el miedo y las inseguridades y todo se quedará tal y como está en este instante. Stan está en un momento complicado, en el que no es recomendable para ti que estés enamorado de él... lo siento. De verdad, Kyle, siento decirte que el amor de tu vida no hará más que hacerte daño en estos momentos. Pero no hay más que ver en que ha conllevado todo esto... Stan y tu no debéis están juntos. Ojalá el tiempo me demuestre que me equivoco... no por mi, sino por ti y por él. Pero ahora mismo lo dudo.

Unas frías palabras que escarban los restos que habían quedado en mi corazón tras estas semanas de infarto. ¿Lo peor? Que tiene razón y durante todo este tiempo no me había dado cuenta.

_...*~*..._

Las clases se me hacen pesadas, no atiendo a las palabras de los profesores por primera vez en mi vida, y por si fuera poco me siento solo y aislado. La gente de nuestra clase conversan entre ellos, y en ocasiones me miran. Aunque tuviese un ojo ciego y estuviese sordo no me costaría imaginarme de lo que estarán hablando. Como si no hubiese suficientes problemas en el mundo de los que preocuparse y debatir. Como el hambre en el mundo, las enfermedades sin cura o incluso las guerras que en pleno siglo 21 siguen ocurriendo.

En la clase de arte, Butters se sienta a mi lado. Lo miro con asombro, pues es la primera persona que se me acerca a parte de Kenny.

- Hola Kyle – Me saludá dulce como siempre.

- Hola Butters... ¿Cómo estas? – No es que me interese, pero no quiero ser maleducado con la única persona que me ha hablado desde que entré al aula.

- Oh... bien, genial. Bueno... siempre... hay problemas... pero estoy bien. Oh, mejor que tú – Levanto al instante la cabeza de mi cuaderno y lo miro con los ojos entrecerrados – OH, no no no... no quería decir nada malo... tan sólo... quería preguntarte cómo estás, y no sabía como iniciar un tema tan delicado.

Dejo el bolígrafo sobre la mesa, inspiro hondo y tras mirar el techo durante tres segundos le respondo.

- Pues como una mierda.

Butters calla profundamente durante un minuto.

- Lo siento – Incluso en momentos así sonaba dulce e inocente.

- No pasa nada... sólo yo tengo la culpa.

La clase de arte trascurre y Butters no me dirige la palabra en media hora. Hasta que tras mirarme pausadamente durante un tiempo, tiene el valor de preguntarme.

- Kyle, he... – empieza a susurrar – pensado en ti... como estas triste y decaído... bueno, haré una fiesta. No será como la de... – parecía hacer grandes esfuerzos para no nombrarlos

- Di sus nombres, Butters.

- Como la de Craig y Tweek... en fin, seremos como máximo diez chicos, nada de chicas. O al no ser que tu quieras, claro, en ese caso... – parece como si le costara hablar conmigo – Bueno, lo que te quiero decir es que este fin de semana invitaré a casa a Kenny, Cartman, Token y otros chicos del instituto. Pensé en ti especialmente porque me caes muy bien... y no me gusta verte triste... ¿vendrás? Si quieres invitaré a chicas por ti – Parece que es el único que no se ha enterado de que soy gay.

- Butters... puedes invitar a quien quieras. Es tu fiesta, y pensar tanto en mí... bueno, es muy guay por tu parte. Creo que iré, si Kenny va...

Igual me precipité, de hecho, mis ganas de ir son directamente proporcionales a las ganas que tengo de escuchar a la profesora dar un sermón sobre las técnicas de pintura en el siglo dieciocho. Pero me cuesta negarle la invitación. Es probablemente de los pocos que no habrá inventado cosas sobre mi vida en base a lo ocurrido en el pasillo con Craig y Stan... probablemente de los pocos que cuando me pregunta que pasó es porque quiere intentar aproximarse a como me siento.

- Sí, iré – Le vuelvo a decir confirmando.

La sonrisa de Butters de felicidad por mi asistencia a su pequeña fiesta privada me saca la segunda sonrisa del día... es increíble que aún haya personas que pueden encontrar la felicidad haciendo felices a otros.

A diferencia de Eric Cartman, el cual se sitúa al otro lado del aula, más desorientado de lo normal, sin dejar de observar a través de la ventana.

- Por cierto... Stan irá a la fiesta.

Y mi corazón se para en seco.

_...*~*..._

Llego a mi casa, entro y cierro la puerta. Tras cerrarla me quedo de espaldas a esta, dejándome caer en la pared, y pensando poco a poco que en tres días volveré a verle. ¿Qué sentiré cuando lo vea? ¿Amor? Sé que lo amo, que lo quiero de una forma que no había querido antes a nadie. Pero... ¿Si no dejo de pensar también en otra persona de verdad puedo decir que es amor?

Lo llevo queriendo en secreto tantos años que me ha parecido amor. Creo que es amor. Aunque se supone que debería estar seguro.

Me tumbo en el sofá y me dejo dormir durante dos horas. Cuando me despierto oigo un ruido sordo en la parte de arriba de la casa. Pero no le hago caso.

Me restriego en el sofá. Un día cualquiera a estas horas estoy estudiando, pero aquí me hallo, haciendo el vago como nunca me imaginé. No paro de pensar y pensar, mi cabeza es como una máquina automatizada para trabajar indefinidamente, para no parar y funcionar siempre que esté encendida y conectada a la corriente, por lo que estar despierto significa pensar en Stan, en otra fiesta, en que Tweek está en otro instituto por mi culpa, en hasta donde ha llegado otra de las artimañas de Cartman...

Oigo otro ruido. Me siento ya inquieto; el factor de estar solo en casa le da un toque más peligroso a todo lo que pudiese pasar en una casa. Subo a mi habitación, y mientras subo las escaleras poco a poco mi cuerpo se congela; dejé la ventana abierta esta mañana, y lleva así todo el día. Me entra el pánico y pienso automáticamente en ladrones, violadores, pederastas, asesinos y todo tipo de persona violenta que daría miedo tener cerca. Bajo poco a poco las escaleras, mientras oigo más pequeños ruidos, sin dejar de mirar hacia arriba.

Cojo el teléfono y marco el número de la policía.

- Buenas noches, ¿En que podemos ayudar...? Un momento, ¿Es la casa de los Broflovski?

- Eh... si, si. Exacto. Me gustaría que vinie...

- Disculpe, ¿estoy al teléfono con Kyle?

Me quedo pensativo. Y recuerdo como hace un mes y medio gastamos una broma telefónica... Stan y yo. Fingimos que mi casa se incendiaba, y llegamos al punto en el que los bomberos y un coche de la policía del pueblo vinieron hasta aquí. El enfado fue monumental cuando no vieron fuego y descubrieron que era todo una tomadura de pelo.

-... Yo... si, soy yo. No es una broma, se lo juro.

Me colgaron el teléfono.

Me quedé helado, quedándome solo la opción de correr, pero estaba más cerca de la escalera que de la puerta. Y decidí echarle huevos. Subí poco a poco, hasta que llegué a mi habitación. Estaba oscura y apestaba. Cuando entré la ventana estaba manchada, de barro... efectivamente alguien había entrado.

El miedo se apoderaba de mi, mientras observaba que no había nadie en la habitación ¿podía soñar con que se había dado la media vuelta y se había marchado? Me pregunté, cuando entonces vi una sombra cerca de mi, y unas manos me taparon la boca.

Grité con toda mi alma hasta el momento que me susurró al oído y le reconocí: Era Craig.

Ahora no sabía si ser feliz o sentir más miedo aún.

Cuando paré me soltó y me giré hacia él. Estaba lleno de cardenales y morados, sus labios estaban rotos como los de Stan hace días. Su expresión era dura e impasible, como siempre, hasta que me habló.

- Sorpresa – Me soltó mientras esbozaba una sonrisa pícara.

- C-c-craig...

- Lo sé, es de mala educación entrar en casas ajenas por una ventana y esconderme hasta que aparecieras. Pero ya sabes... Craig Tucker no es un chico de leyes ni educación, sino un chico de pasión... – dijo mientras se fijaba en mis labios.

- ¿Estas...?

- ¿Bien? Perfecto. Tu amigo... o lo que sea, casi me deja en ridículo, a mí, el matón del pueblo – decía mientras su sonrisilla pícara se desvanecía – Una desfortuna lo de dejarme llevar por mis instintos de siempre y rajarle la cara en público. Gracias a dios mis padres conocen contactos ya de ese tan conocido por mi reformatorio. Tendré que comportarme la próxima vez... no creo que tenga la suerte de acabar en el mismo reformatorio.

La imagen de Stan con una mejilla sangrante inunda mi mente. Miro a Craig a los ojos.

- ¿Me odias?

- No te odio, pero si me vuelves loco – Dice con cara de sufrimiento, como si detestara la situación – no sé que clase de mierda de droga me has dado, pero has hecho que desee perseguirte a cualquier lugar.

Mis mejillas arden, y Craig se acerca poco a poco.

- Mira, no he venido aquí a acosarte, Kyle – Dijo con toda la paciencia que pudo – ni a convencerte de nada, ni a pegarte (contigo no sería capaz), tan solo quiero zanjar este asunto; Soy un chico peligroso, una bala perdida, un pobre diablo sin remedio. Me emborracho todas las semanas, fumo tabaco y marihuana, he robado y como comprobaste hace unos días no me contengo si me incitan a pelear. Tampoco me cuesta hacer daño físico a cualquiera ni encarar a alguien simplemente por llevar tres segundos mirándome. Soy lo contrario a ti, y creo que solo tenemos en común que somos maricas, que nos gusta un pene más que comer y que nos han fallado hace poco. Nunca creí que desestabilizarías mi ser como para esto, mi pregunta es ¿Quieres a Stan? ¿O me prefieres a mi?

Cerré los ojos durante diez inmensos segundos, intentando pensar con claridad que es lo que quiero, pero no me viene nada la cabeza. No tengo nada en claro. No sé ahora mismo ni quien soy ni que quiero realmente. Me siento tal y como Kenny me había dicho que se sentía Stan...

Si algo tengo seguro, es que quiero a Stan con todo mi ser y con toda mi alma, pero nunca podré estar con el... porque él no querrá.

- Stan ya no existe para mí – Mentí como un bellaco.

No dijo nada más en toda la noche. Simplemente sonrió, me cogió de la cintura y me besó. Sentí como si me estuvieran matando, como si hubiese pasado a mejor vida por probar el fruto prohibido. Pero no tenía opción mejor. Este era mi plan para olvidar a Stan.

Su lengua era mucho más suave de lo que me imaginaba, y besaba tan increíblemente bien que no pude evitar dejarme llevar por mis instintos más básicos. Le acaricié el pelo azabache y dejé que sus labios se pasarán rozando los mios en una noche eterna. Se paraba de vez en cuando solo para sonreír mientras me miraba a los ojos. Me llevó hasta el baño y se metió en la ducha conmigo. Nos mojábamos con el agua, pero aun así no había nada tan húmedo como nuestros labios. Era como una droga. Craig era como una droga. Sabes que no es buena, sabes que no deberías tomarla, que nadie la quiere para ti, y que solo te traerá problemas y te alejará de a quien quieres. Pero no podía dejar de tomarme esa droga.

Craig era impresionantemente guapo, cuando se quita la camisa solo veo abdominales, razón por la que esta tan fuerte. Nunca me había dado cuenta de que tiene lo que probablemente será uno de los mejores cuerpos de todo el pueblo. Tiene una o dos cicatrices, las más sexys que he visto en toda mi vida. Su espalda es más grande y ancha que la mía, y sus brazos me recuerdan a los de Stan, bonitos y masculinos. Sus ojos son profundos, llenos de demonios e inseguridades, unos ojos que te arrastran y te llevan con ellos hasta el mismísimo inframundo.

Me odiaba a mí mismo.

Odiaba a Craig cada vez que hacía que disfrutara.

Pero sobretodo odiaba a Stan por no dejar de aparecer en mis pensamientos cada vez que le besaba.

_...*~*..._

A la mañana siguiente, me desperté solo entre las sábanas. Fue una gran noche, pero como a toda gran noche le siguen las mañanas largas. Las mañanas de preguntarte si hiciste bien o no.

Lo último que recuerdo fue a Craig diciéndome que hacía tiempo que nunca tenía sexo de una forma tan satisfactoria, que nunca había probado a ser el que recibe en vez que llevar la responsabilidad de dar. Lo cual me conduce a un único pensamiento: He perdido la virginidad con Craig Tucker, tras haberme pasado toda la adolescencia soñando con Stanley Marsh.

Pero lo mejor de la mañana viene cuando leo un mensaje de Cartman en el teléfono:

Necesito verte, judío. Necesito hablar contigo. Creo que no hace falta las mariconadas del porqué... está claro. Tenemos mucho que hablar. Quiero tu ayuda y tú necesitas la mía. Y sabes porqué...

Pensé y pensé. Y tras minutos pensando llegué a la conclusión: Craig aún no sabe que fue Cartman el que se folló a Tweek, y mucho menos que yo le mentí a Craig para encubrirle a él. Y ahora seguramente llega la parte en donde Eric le da la vuelta al problema, y acaba usando lo que el mismo provocó en mi contra. Ambos tenemos algo que encubrir; si Craig sabe lo que hizo Cartman lo destrozará, y si se entera de que le mentí, entonces sí que me odiará.

Dejo el móvil en la mesa, me ducho, me visto y salgo de mi casa. Mis pies van a paso lento pero seguro, sin desviar la mirada de mi camino mientras el sol sale sobre el pintoresco pueblo de South Park fusionándose con el horizonte. Llego a una casa roja de tejado blanco, charcos de barro y agua por los alrededores, pintadas en la fachada en color azul que gritan ''PUTA'' alrededor de esta, obra de niños y no tan niños, un buzón roto que aun así lleno de cartas, seguramente recibos, y una cara familiar mirándome desde la ventana del segundo piso.

Me acerco hasta la puerta y toco el timbre en la casa de los Cartman.

Eric me abre la puerta... y una vez más lo que veo dentro pone mi mundo del revés.

* * *

><p>Lemmon? Oh si... el próximo capítulo habrá detalles sobre la aventura de Craig y Kyle, y además otro segundo lemmon (sobre una pareja distinta) en compensación.<p>

Sí, parece ser que me mola subir capítulos de año en año... muchas complicaciones en este curso.

Aun así prometo actualizar una vez al mes. No, no lo prometo; lo juro.

Y gracias, de verdad, no hace ni dos meses del último review que he recibido en una historia que hacía un año que no actualizaba. Me emocionada la acogida que ha tenido este fic. Estoy muy alagada, y seguiré con esto hasta al final. Tengo tantas ideas tan sólo para este fic que les prometo que les sorprenderé en cada capítulo. Así que conmigo ya saben que nunca deben dar nada por sentado... no se sabe cómo serán las cosas de un capítulo a otro.

Gracias por leer y... ¡Que vivan los sueños húmedos! Jeje.

Los amu.


	8. Enamorado

**Advertencia**: Los personajes no me pertenecen, se establecen relaciones homosexuales continuamente, con lenguaje soez utilizado en la serie original. Lemmon.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Enamorado.<strong>_

* * *

><p>Tengo miedo.<p>

La última vez que vi a Stan tenía una mejilla ensangrentada, el pelo azabache revuelto y un profundo odio reflejado en sus orbes azules como el mar. Ahora está exactamente igual, pero con una marca en vez de un profundo corte sangrante. Miraba hacia el suelo, aunque podía notar como el rabillo de sus ojos se movía ligeramente para mirarme. Era el momento que llevaba sin querer enfrentar desde hace tres días, y el semblante presente de Eric no ayudaba nada. ¿Por qué él me había convocado aquí con Stan? ¿La culpabilidad había nacido por primera vez en su corazón o se trae algo entre manos? Mi pensativa y misericordiosa mente no busca un motivo egoísta de Cartman quiera reconciliarnos, no veo simplemente que puede sacar de ello.

Me desplace despacio y me senté en el sofá, sin darme cuenta, exactamente de la misma forma en la que estaba Stan. Me miro durante cinco segundos y se mordió el labio inferior, haciendo que sintiera mariposas en el estómago. Eric seguía en la puerta, como si estuviera analizando nuestras pobres reacciones.

Cuando reaccionó, cerró la puerta y se sentó enfrente de nosotros.

—Vale — Dijo Cartman — Sé que esto es difícil, chicos… pero…

—¿Por qué haces esto Cartman? — Preguntó Stan – Siempre te da asco hacer algo por alguien sin ningún interés.

Cartman se mordió los labios y yo miré a Stan interesado.

—Está bien, seré breve, seré breve… sabéis que Butters hace una fiesta este viernes, en prácticamente menos de dos días. Creo que Tweek estará allí, y — Stan le interrumpe.

—Ah, claro — Ríe de forma sarcástica— y quieres, como no, que te ayudemos a salir del lío en el que TÚ te has metido.

—No es eso, so sabiondo — replicó sulfurado— parece que ahora has cogido la costumbre de Kyle de ir de listillo.

Stan lo miró con odio y yo me aguante las ganas de darle el sermón. Parece que con 17 años aún no sabe lo que es un comentario inoportuno.

—En realidad, quiero mejorar como persona.

A los dos se nos escapa una risita.

—¿De qué coño os reís?— Pregunta cabreado.

—De que es lo mismo que llevas diciendo desde los 9 años, Cartman. Siempre quieres mejorar pero nunca dejas de llevarte por tu propio interés. Mira las ganas que tenías de ir a la famosa fiesta de Tweek —por alguna razón parecía no querer nombrar a Craig—querías que fuéramos todos para tener alguien que te encubriese.

Me quedo de piedra cuando observo como los ojos del gordo más cabrón del pueblo se empañan. Stanley esboza los ojos y abre la boca.

—¿Ahora lloras?

—Lo siento, ¿vale?, sabéis que no soy tan hijo de puta… ¡Lo sabéis! Mirad, os he traído aquí porque quiero que seamos el mismo cuarteto de siempre. El que tiene un atractivo capullo como yo—que viva la ironía…—, un sabiondo con solución para todo como Kyle, un pobre gracioso y un líder como tú, Stan.

Stan se relame los labios con tensión y se acomoda en el borde del sofá, mientras con su brazo derecho se apoya firmemente en el brazo de su asiento.

—Dime, ¿quién ha dicho en todos estos años que somos alguna especie de grupo que tiene un ''líder'' y sobretodo que ese líder soy yo, teniendo en cuenta lo egocéntrico que has sido durante todas nuestras aventuras?

Como me comía por dentro estar lo suficientemente dolido con Stan como para no poder darle la razón en voz alta.

—Bueno, Stan, tu siempre has presumido de ser el ''normal'', al fin y al cabo… bueno.

Stan permanece callado.

—A ver, yo me voy a ir del salón, ¿vale? —Stan parece alarmarle eso— y os voy a dejar solos aquí hasta que habléis. La puerta está cerrada…

—¿¡VAS EN SERIO?! — Stanley se pone rojo.

—Podéis salir por las ventanas… pero sería un poco violento en vuestra situación, ¿no? Iré a hacer galletas con la receta de mi madre, y quiero…

—Mira, gordo…

—He dicho QUIERO —Cartman no se deja interrumpir—que cuando vuelva este todo bien, que vayamos a la jodida fiesta del tonto lameculos de Butters los cuatros y nos emborrachemos allí acabando los cuatro turnándonos para vomitar en el baño, como en los viejos tiempos…

La verdad, tengo mejor memoria que Cartman y eso era lo que hacían Stan, Kenny y él solamente.

—¡Me voy!—Dijo demasiado contento para ser él.

Como unos cinco minutos en silencio en el salón, la situación era demasiado tensa. Me había recostado en el sofá de forma cómoda, mientras que Stan se sentaba en el borde de éste, de forma seria e incómoda, como si estuviese esperando a algo. Cuando de repente oigo su voz, y al saber que iba dirigida hacia mi, se me hace un nudo en el estómago.

—Y yo creía que el serio de nosotros era yo.

—Te equivocas, el serio soy yo, tu eres el sensible— Le espeté.

—Llevabas desde que entraste tan calladito… demasiado para ser tú.

Me empecé a sulfurar, aunque intente contenerme.

—Verás, Stanley, quizás tenga que ver que la última vez que te vi estabas peleándote con el mayor matón agresivo del pueblo sin motivo alguno.

Me miró fijamente por primera vez en aquella mañana.

—¿Sin ningún motivo? Me provocó.

—Ah, ¿Si? ¿Y cómo? ¿Hablándote una vez cada tres siglos desde que ya no jugamos con él porque hemos crecido o quizás defendiéndose por haber dicho ''que asco'' tras mirarle mal?

Intente hablar de la forma más calmada que pude, pero creo que no sonó bien.

—O quizás siendo más importante para ti en tan solo un mes que yo en tantos años de amistad. Craig siempre ha estado en nuestro colegio, nuestro pueblo, pero soy yo con quien mejores cosas has vivido, soy yo el que siempre fue tu super mejor amigo…

¿Stan está celoso?

—Llevabas mucho tiempo ocultándome cosas… escondiéndome cosas. Ni siquiera me dijiste que querías intentar algo con Bebe.

Stan trago saliva bruscamente, parecía algo nervioso.

—Bueno, Kyle… ya sabes, me hechas en cara que te ocultaba cosas, pero tú me has ocultado durante estos últimos años que te gustan los tíos, y que además estabas enamorado de mí.

Me sonroje a la velocidad de la luz. Me ardían las mejillas y también el estómago. No sabía que responder a eso… y de repente, hablando de ocultar cosas…

_Me acuerdo de Craig… anoche hacía mucho calor, pero como estábamos en la ducha eso no importaba. El me besaba como nunca me besó nadie, su lengua era larga y suave, y su torso definido y perfectamente musculado de forma suficiente me hacía querer recorrerle todo su ser con la lengua. No era amor, eso estaba claro. El amor era lo que posiblemente pudiera sentir él por mí. Lo mío era lujuria._

_Nunca había tenido sexo, no sabía cómo hacer una felación. Bueno, sabía cómo se hacía en mis sueños, pero no sabía extrapolarlo a la realidad._

''_No te preocupes'' me dijo al oído._

_Me quito la ropa y se terminó de desvestir él. Estábamos totalmente desnudos y me gustaba esa sensación de seguridad, esa mirada suya de ''que bueno estás, pelirrojo'', que significaba que mi vida sana daba un claro y bonito resultado a la vista. Abrió la llave del agua y nos mojábamos, podía sentir como gotitas de agua caían por mi espalda, y como a él se le empapaba el pelo azabache (como el de Stan…) y los labios lucían más húmedos de lo normal. Se agachó._

_No parecía decepcionado con el tamaño, lo cual me excito aún más. Cuando se apropió de mis partes rodeo todo con la lengua poco a poco y con movimientos perfectos y delirantes. No pude evitar acariciarle el pelo de lo mucho que me estaba gustando. Pasó a la acción y lo sumergió dentro de su boca. Y en ese mismo momento me pregunté qué diablos era lo que quería Tweek y porque ellos no lo hacían más a menudo… Craig era un jodido experto, me hacía suspirar cada vez más fuerte hasta el punto de gemir. No quería hacerlo en voz alta por si se me escapaba… otro nombre._

_Los círculos que describía mientras me hacía sexo oral eran perfectísimos. Estaba demasiado rojo, no sé si de vergüenza o de lujuria, pero mi cara se asemejaba al color de mi pelo. Cuando llegué al orgasmo Craig lo recibió todo de mí, y parece ser que Tweek lo tenía acostumbrado porque no le importó en absoluto. Es más, le gustaba._

_Subió poco a poco por mi cuerpo hasta llegar a mi boca, habiendo devorado antes mis pezones. Nos besamos con pasión. Luego nos tumbamos en el suelo de la bañera y nos besábamos y nos masturbamos el uno al otro. El agua corría por sus voluptuosos abdominales mientras yo lo observaba como si de una escultura fuera, como si fuese un gran y bello cuadro._

_Que diantres, Stan era guapísimo pero Craig era tremendamente sensual._

_El resto no lo recuerdo bien, pero sé que nunca vi a Craig tan vulnerable como cuando me dio la espalda y se situó en la bañera esperando a embestirlo con las caderas como nunca hizo su ex novio. Quizás fui algo torpe, no recuerdo, pero si sé que culmine en el clímax al recordar a Stan, la espalda de Stan._

_Y luego me sentí lo más rastrero del planeta._

—¿Puedes decir algo de una vez?—Stan parece preocupado y hostil.

Cuando vuelvo en mí me siento culpable recordando mi fugaz noche con Craig. Pienso en si le debo algo a Stan por ello o debo dejar de hacerme ilusiones. Quiero decirle la verdad por algún motivo, sin embargo no lo haré.

—Prometo que jamás te volveré a pedir ni exigir nada que no merezca.

Me miró sorprendido. Abrió la boca unos instantes para articular palabra pero nada salió de su boca.

—Stan… me duele que me ocultaras esas cosas. Y tienes razón, te oculté durante toda nuestra adolescencia mi sexualidad… pero compréndeme; sé lo que soy gracias a ti. Fuiste mi primer amor —Se ruboriza—Y aunque no te guste oír esto, sabes que no es lo mismo ocultar detalles de tu vida que podrías compartir con tu mejor amigo, que ocultar que estás enamorado de él, y más teniendo en cuenta que cuando lo supe teníamos como unos 13 años. ¿Cómo hubieras reaccionado?

—No lo sé—Admitió en voz baja mientras seguía ruborizado por algún motivo.

—No quiero salir contigo Stanley—Dije seriamente mientras el rubor de su cara desparecía—No quiero ser tu amor, ni tu amante, ni tu novio, ni tu chico, ni nada que se le parezca. Solo quiero que volvamos a ser Stan y Kyle. Como antes. Es lo único que realmente quiero de ti ahora mismo.

Me enredo en las mentiras: Claro que quiero ser su amor, lo deseo tanto como a Craig, con la diferencia que de Stan sí que estoy enamorado. No es lo único que quiero de él. Y odio mentir y enredarme más aún con mis propios sentimientos, como si manos ajenas no me hubiesen enredado ya lo suficiente en una gran mierda de telaraña problemática en el último mes.

Stan parece… ¿Decepcionado? Quizás sean cosas mías.

—¿Tu qué piensas? —Intento que no se quede en silencio.

Sus ojos sorprendentemente se humedecen, y puedo ver como contiene las lágrimas con mucho esfuerzo. Siempre fue muy sensible, pero en este mismo instante su sensibilidad me confunde.

—Te he echado de menos— Dice finalmente.

Le sonrío mientras siento un millón de cosas por dentro.

El olor de las galletas de Cartman llega hasta el salón. Justo a tiempo.

—¿Volvemos al punto de partida?

—Con mi mejor amigo vale la pena volver a cualquier punto— Dijo.

*~~.*.~~*

Los siguientes dos días siguientes fueron maravillosos. Podrían haber sido incluso mejor, claro. Pero en comparación con el último mes estaba bastante bien. Kenny estaba muy feliz de que todo volviera a la normalidad, mientras que Cartman seguía algo distante.

El día antes de la fiesta íbamos caminando del instituto hacia casa caminando, estábamos hablando sobre los temas monótonos de siempre, estúpidos y sin sentido. Pero prefiero esos temas monótonos, estúpidos y sin sentido, a estar separados.

Hubo un momento en el que se hizo el silencio durante unos instantes. Estábamos tranquilos y yo parecía que percibía mejor las cosas aquel día… eso, o se me cruzaron los cables. Tenía a Cartman caminando a mi lado a menos de un centímetro, y pensar en él hizo que mis neuronas conectaran unas con otras y que enlazaran recuerdos como si se tratase de una telaraña. Recordé el mensaje de Cartman.

—Oye, Cartman... ¿Para qué, si puedo saberlo, necesitaría yo tu ayuda?

Los chicos miraron atentos y Cartman se sorprendió.

—¿De qué hablas, judío? ¿Qué te ha picado? —Preguntó a la defensiva.

—Dijiste que yo necesitaba tu ayuda (supuestamente para reconciliarme con Stan, por lo que vi cuando llegué a tu casa) y tu necesitabas la mía… como si se tratara de algo mutuo…

Kenny miró a Cartman.

—¡OH dios mio, cállate Kyle! Estabamos teniendo un agradable paseo…

—Es el camino que recorremos siempre para volver a nuestras casas—Interrumpo.

—¿A qué viene esto ahora?— Pregunta Stan.

—La mañana que nos vimos, me envió un mensaje. Decía eso, ya nos hemos reconciliado, ¿Qué supone esto para ti, Cartman? ¿Qué beneficio sacas?

—¡Estas jodidamente mal de la cabeza! Tus pelos pelirrojos deben haber llegado más allá y haber afectado a tu cerebro, o algo así —En ese mismo momento se puede divisar perfectamente su casa — No se qué coño te habrá tenido que picar para sacar ese tema así sin más, pero yo que tu bajaría esos humos si quieres que TODOS nos lo pasemos bien mañana. ¡COMPORTARTE!

E histérico y nervioso Cartman dio unos pasos torpes y acelerados, y una vez abierta la puerta de su casa, entra y cierra la puerta de golpe. Tanto que hasta una de las macetas que Liane tenía en la ventana cae y se estrella contra el suelo.

—Vaya. Has sacado a culo gordo de quicio sin recurrir a ninguna de tus tres J —Comenta Stan.

—No entiendo nada—Murmura Kenny.

—Es sencillo; Cartman nunca hace nada por nadie, ni gratis, ni sin beneficio. Nos ha reconciliado a Stan y a mi, y ha mencionado que yo necesitaba su ayuda y él la mía… puede ser que gracias a él… seamos amigos de nuevo —Dije mientras miraba a Stan— pero conociendo su carácter, ¿En qué le beneficia esto?

—Quizás solo quería que estuviéramos juntos otra vez —Replicó Kenny para mi asombro.

Reí sarcásticamente. Entonces Stan me miró y dijo:

—Mira, Kyle… te comprendo. Sé que es difícil confiar en él, le conocemos desde hace el mismo tiempo que tú, pero quizás estas algo… ya sabes, paranoico —Mis cejas se levantan del asombro—No quiero decir que seas paranoico, sólo que con las putadas que nos ha hecho últimamente es normal que sospeches de incluso cuando respira…

—No sé Stan…

Me frustraba que no me creyesen.

—Kyle… tu y Stan tenéis un arma poderosa en vuestras manos—Comenzó Kenny— visteis como le daba por culo a Tweek. Puede que sea un tío raro y egoísta, pero es muy inteligente, seguramente cuenta con que si os putea se lo contaréis a Craig.

En ese momento pienso en Craig y yo. Kenny dice eso, pero no sabe que yo le juré a Craig que ninguno de mis amigos tuvo que ver en el lío. No es un arma poderosa; es una granada, lo cual significa que podría joder a Cartman pero me jodería a mi también. E incluso más… a Cartman los golpes de Craig no le durarían para siempre, pero perder la confianza y la tan injustificada devoción que tiene hacia mí no tendría remedio ninguno. Y entonces me quedaría sin él… quizás me lo merezca por no ser sincero, pero sólo intentaba protegerme.

—No estés triste por esa tontería—Me dijo Stan dulcemente.

Seguimos caminando. Cuando Kenny llegó a su casa Stan y yo nos quedamos solos. Nos entreteníamos hablando y estaba tan ensimismado en su voz y cada una de sus palabras que no me había dado cuenta…

—¡Stan! ¿No te has dado cuenta? —Pregunté alarmado.

—…¿Qué?

— Ya hemos pasado por delante de tu casa. Creo que hace más de un minuto…

Se puso pálido.

—Ah, ya, ya… cierto. Voy hacia otro sitio.

Entonces recordé las palabras de Kenny: _''(…) no sé con quién estará pasando las tardes, pero está claro que esta bien si consigue engañar así a sus padres''_. Me moría de ganas de preguntarle hacia donde iba, con quien estaba pasando las tardes si no éramos nosotros, pero le juré que nunca le exigiría nada que no mereciera… y no soy nada de él para preguntárselo.

Seguimos caminando, y cada paso que daba deseaba con todas mis fuerzas que el sitio donde fuera que Stan iba estuviera antes de llegar a mi casa, así podría verlo con mis propios ojos. Pero eso no pasó, llegamos a mi casa y nos despedimos.

Sentí como estuvo a punto de darme un abrazo, pero no lo hizo y entendí que aunque arregláramos las cosas la situación sigue siendo delicada. Las disculpas no podían borrar el hecho de que su mejor amigo lo amaba.

Entré casa y me quité el abrigo, cuando me giré con todas mis fuerzas.

—¡JODER CRAIG!

Sentí como si se me hubiera caído el corazón al suelo del susto.

—Eres el blanco perfecto para un violador. Siempre dejando las ventanas de tu casa abiertas sin haber nadie en tu casa… muy sutil que cerraras la de tu habitación, pero dejándote abierta la ventana de la cocina no arreglas mucho —Su tono no era como la última vez.

Me sonrojé y me sentí ridículo.

Me senté en el sofá a tomar aire profundamente mientras él se sentaba sobre el brazo del sofá, poniendo uno de los zapatos encima de este. En una situación normal le pediría que no ensuciara así, pero teniendo en cuenta que la última vez que nos vimos habíamos tenido sexo y que no habíamos retomado el contacto… no sonaría muy apropiado.

Nos quedamos varios minutos en silencio. Le miraba de vez en cuando pero el solo miraba sus rodillas.

—Pensaba que Stan ya no existía para ti —Dijo al fin.

—Oh…

Debí prever que tarde o temprano el tema de Stan y el tema de Craig se cruzarían por algún lado, y que no sabría llevarlo bien. Debería ser sincero y honesto, tal y como Kyle Broflovski es.

Me quité la ushanka y tomé valor.

—Si lo que te preocupa es si hay algo entre nosotros, puedes dormir tranquilo—le decía mientras él sacaba un cigarrillo mientras yo reprimía las ganas de prohibírselo— Stan es heterosexual, hemos sido amigos durante todos estos años, no; mejores amigos. Teníamos que reconciliarnos.

—No es eso lo que me preocupa—Dijo mientras soltaba el humo del tabaco.

—¿Entonces?

—Lo que me preocupa es que estés aun enamorado de él y me utilices para olvidarlo. Te he abierto mi negro corazón, cosa que no hice ni con Tweek… me he vuelto TÁN vulnerable por ti. Eres magnífico, de verdad, pero Craig Tucker no se deja utilizar como un gilipollas por nadie.

—Craig… no hace ni un mes que empezamos a conocernos mejor y hace unos dos días estábamos juntos en mi bañera —pude notar como hacía un gran esfuerzo para no sonrojarse— Todo va muy deprisa… no contaba con nada de esto.

Le da una última calada a su cigarro y luego se levanta para sentarse a mi lado.

Me mira a los ojos y no puedo evitar sentir un nudo en el estómago del nerviosismo.

—¿Quieres tiempo? Te lo daré. ¿Quieres ser amigo del memo de Stanley? Vale, no me importa. Pero no juegues conmigo, por favor.

Cuando me decía aquellas palabras notaba a lo que Craig se refería: efectivamente se estaba volviendo vulnerable… por mí. Apenas podía mantener la compostura agresiva e intimidadora, y me estaba pidiendo algo (y muy importante) diciendo ''por favor'', seguramente una de las primeras veces en su vida.

—Estoy muy perdido.

Había sido sincero; sé que debo olvidar a Stan pero no sé si quiero. Es como si mi subconsciente estuviera convencido de que aún hay algo que hacer con un heterosexual que solo piensa en tetas grandes y culos estrechos. Mientras, aunque sea un macarra, podría tener a Craig para mí, dándome la adreladina que necesito en mi vida, besándome todas las noches y haciéndome suspirar cada 5 segundos en las largas y sensuales madrugadas.

El problema está en que no estoy seguro de poder sentir por Craig algo más allá del sexo.

—…Entiendo.

Su tono fue decepcionante.

—Craig… me gusta estar contigo. Me haces sentir bien y de una forma especial…

—¿Pero?—Me interrumpe— Ahora es cuando vienen los ''pero'', ¿no?

Me quedé en silencio. No quería ser cruel con él aunque se haya pasado toda su adolescencia siendo cruel con todo aquel que le rodeaba, me costaba decirle un simple ''no te quiero''.

Me sentí cruel por haber tenido sexo con él.

—No te preocupes—continuó— De todos modos creo que alguien tan temperamental como tú no hubiera encajado conmigo como hubiera deseado.

—Craig no quiero perderte.

Se mordió el labio inferior y no pudo evitar sonrojarse. Y, sin mirarme, dijo…

—Estaré aquí para ti, Kyle—Me ruborizo— En los peores días, cuando Stan te haga sufrir, cuando no puedas soportarlo más y te rindas. Siempre y cuando siga… **enamorado de ti**.

*~~.*.~~*

Abro los ojos.

Mis orbes verdes no distinguen las sombras en la oscuridad de mi habitación. Me paso la mano por la frente y suspiro cansado. Cuando miro el reloj son las seis de la mañana y aún no ha amanecido en nuestro pintoresco pueblo el día en el que Butters monta una fiesta en casa de sus padres.

En el fondo estoy nervioso. Tengo miedo de enfadarme con Stan cuando lo vea, seguramente, con alguna amiga de Butters. Kenny también irá detrás de las chicas (y chicos) por lo que desconfió nuevamente de Cartman: Si él sabe que quizás nos dividamos en la fiesta, ¿Qué sentido tiene que nos reconciliáramos antes?

Busco el iphone en la oscuridad, y cuando por fin doy con él, leo el mensaje de Kenny que me había despertado en aquel instante.

''_**Kyle. Estoy por fuera de tu casa. Baja, ahora mismo.''**_

Me preocupa algo así de Kenny, por lo que no tardo en vestirme con algo decente y bajar corriendo, sin tan siquiera mirar por la ventana para comprobar si era verdad que me aguarda por fuera de mi propia casa; es increíble lo poco que confío de Cartman y lo ciegamente que confío en Kenny.

Cuando abro la puerta me lo encuentro enfrente de mí, tiene unos pantalones naranjas y su usual parka del mismo color abierta, sin camisa debajo enseñando el torso.

Me mira con preocupación.

—Kenny… ¿Qué diablos?…

—Ya, lo sé. Podría haber venido más tarde, lo siento… pero…

—¿Qué? ¿Qué ocurre Kenny? Debe de ser importante — dije haciendo esfuerzos para no enfadarme.

—Es sobre Stan…

Me paralizo un instante.

—Creo que debías saberlo antes de la fiesta, me acabo de enterar, y viene corriendo porque pienso que cuanto antes…

—Kenny— Interrumpí para que fuera más rápido en la conversación.

Kenny me miró con tristeza, lo cual no hizo más que preocuparme.

—Esta bien…

Cogió aire, junto las manos y cerró los labios con fuerza antes de volver a abrirlos.

—Stan y Bebe están saliendo.

Noté como mi cuerpo se congelaba instantáneamente. La fría ventisca del pueblo no ayudaba. Ahora mismo oía a mi amigo de fondo, ''¿Kyle?'' mientras yo no hacía más que asimilarlo lentamente en mi cabeza como podía. Hasta empecé a notar como mi corazón palpitaba cada vez más lento, sintiendo como si me clavaran cuchillas alrededor del pecho y la espalda, y por fin, lo vi más claro que nunca, todas mis dudas durante este mes se disiparon: Estoy únicamente e irremediablemente enamorado de Stanley Marsh.


	9. La fiesta de Butters - Parte 1

**Advertencia**: South Park obviamente no me pertenece. Yaoi y lemmon.

* * *

><p><em><strong>La fiesta de Butters.<strong>_

—Parte 1—

* * *

><p>— Esto es una malísima idea.<p>

Kenny me mira forzando una sonrisa y pone su mano derecha sobre mi hombro mientras estábamos sentados en el sofá de la casa de Butters.

—Tranquilízate Kyle, todo saldrá bien.

Realmente aún sigo sin saber cómo Butters pudo lograr que sus padres lo dejaran solo en casa, y más teniendo en cuenta que el año pasado con nada más y nada menos que 16 años contrataron alguien que lo vigilara mientras hacían la compra.

Supongo que todo cambia, al igual que todos nosotros.

Hacía un calor cómodo, y la casa de Butters era muy bonita. Tan solo habíamos llegado Kenny, Token, Clyde, Jason, Red y yo, y la verdad es que me sorprendí cuando me dijo que había invitado a toda la clase, y que un total de 20 vendrían a la fiesta, pero sobretodo me sorprendió que habría alcohol en la fiesta.

La música comenzaba a sonar y aumentaba más mi nerviosismo; ¿tendría que soportar ver a una puta rubia bailando cualquier guarrada con Stanley?

—Creo que me quiero ir, Kenny… —Murmuré.

—¡No seas estúpido! Esto te viene genial, cuanto antes lo enfrentes antes lo superarás…

—Lo dudo —Dije mientras me levantaba para irme.

Kenny fue ágil y me agarró del brazo, sentándome del tirón.

—Chicos, ¿Sabéis que quizás a Kyle le den una beca para ir a estudiar a Londres?

Los chicos nos miraron atentos.

—Eso es increíble —Exclama Token mientras me sonrojo.

—Si —le da la razón Red— seguro que eres el único chico de nuestro grupo que lo conseguirá.

—¡Eh!— Se queja Clyde.

—Eso es fantástico, me alegro mucho por ti —Dijo una voz que no me costó reconocer.

Cuando me giré la vi, morena, guapa e inteligente, una Wendy con un vestido blanco llegó junto con otras chicas de la escuela, pero no Bebe entre ellas, lo que me hizo suponer enseguida que ella vendría con Stan.

En ese mismo momento pensé en Wendy y lo inteligente que es también, como yo, y que ella no podría conseguir una beca porque el año pasado murió su madre, conduciéndola a una gran depresión y bajando su nota media considerablemente. Me entristece a pesar de saber que es la ex novia de Stan.

—¡Hola chicas!— las saluda Butters.

Las demás chicas se integran en la fiesta, pero Wendy decide ir a la cocina a ayudar a Butters con la bebida.

—En realidad —Me murmura Kenny— me da lástima.

Y pienso en la relación de Stan y Wendy, y automáticamente en la de Wendy y Bebe; ambas son mejores amigas, aunque hace ya mucho tiempo que empezaron a ser muy diferentes la una de la otra. Wendy era muy temperamental, fiel así misma, e inteligente y trabajadora.

Por otro lado, Bebe era el prototipo de chica presumida, popular y superficial, sin intenciones de tener estudios superiores, y con una fijación casi enfermiza con los chicos (entre ellos y para mi desgracia, MI Stan). Hubo un tiempo en el que sentí curiosidad por ella, por si había algún fondo en esa chica que solo pensaba en ropa y hombres, en si quizás era más de un físico voluptuoso y llamativo. Pero por estos últimos acontecimientos se me quitan las ganas de conocerla.

—Wendy… debe saber por qué Bebe se interesó en Stan —le murmuré a Kenny.

Este frunció el ceño y ladeo los ojos.

—Kyle… KYLE, ¿Quieres olvidar ya el tema?

—¡No!

Kenny me alejó de los demás por el brazo y me llevo hacia un pasillo que conducía a la escalera del piso superior.

—Escucha, Kyle… haz lo que quieras. Pero Stan y Bebe van a estar aquí esta noche. Tienes que afrontarlo y superarlo, no darle más importancia al tema…

—¿Cómo puedo decidir no estar enamorado de una persona de un día para otro?

Kenny cerró los ojos con poca paciencia.

—No puedes—Dijo finalmente—No se trata de que le olvides ya, simplemente que aprendas a vivir con esta situación… cuanto antes.

—….

—Kyle —Insiste—Soy tu amigo, no puedo controlarte, pero si aconsejarte.

Tomo aire e intento guardarme las lágrimas, no imaginarme que el amor de mi vida está con otra persona.

—Sólo iré a… charlar con ella. Ya sabes.

Y mientras me alejaba de Kenny y me conducía a la cocina podía oír como este suspiraba con desanimo, probablemente cansado de ayudarme en vano. Cuando vi a Butters salir de la cocina este estaba sonrojado y acalorado.

—¿Esta Kenny disgustado?—Me preguntó.

—No… tranquilo Butters— le dije amablemente.

—¿No le gusta la fiesta?

Butters estaba siendo un poco cansino, pero pensé en como es él y las dificultades que tenía para simpatizar con normalidad con otros; probablemente esta fiesta no era más que una forma de caerle bien a todo el mundo. Al fin y al cabo, estando todos a las puertas de la universidad, muchos quieren dar un cambio a su reputación para empezar con buen pie allá a donde vayan.

—No, no es eso, Butters. Es tan sólo asuntos personales entre Kenny y yo.

Butters entristeció la mirada, aunque no tardó en recomponerse.

—¡V-vale!— y salió de la cocina con andar torpe.

Cuando entre Wendy estaba mezclando unos cocteles de la tierra natal de Butters y su familia.

—Hola… ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?

Wendy se giró y se llevó una sorpresa al verme.

—Sí, claro Kyle, haz lo mismo que estoy haciendo yo pero con esas bebidas de allá.

Pasaron 15 largos y tediosos minutos mientras ayudaba a Wendy, y mi cabeza no paraba de pensar una y mil formas de abrir esa conversación con Wendy que tanto deseaba. No podía preguntarle ''¿Qué tal?'' a una persona que hace menos de un año había perdido a su madre, tampoco puedo preguntarle ''¿Qué tal en el amor?'' a la ex novia de mi mejor amigo, ni tampoco por los estudios, por razones obvias.

Tiré del valor.

—Entonces, al parecer tu amiga Bebe está saliendo con Stan.

Paró en seco y me miró con esos enormes y negros ojos fijamente, y la boca entreabierta. Parpadeó un par de veces mientras se pensaba que decirme. Creo que fui demasiado al grano.

—Yo… —balbuceó—Bueno, ya sabes cómo es Bebe…

Parecía decepcionada y no agradarle el tema de conversación. No debería seguir si le molesta, sin embargo…

—En realidad—comenzó de nuevo— Yo tampoco lo entiendo…

Me sorprendió como me confesaba eso mientras intentaba no mirarme.

—¿El qué?

—Que ella salga con Stan. Hace años que no siento nada por él, Kyle… pero, no puedo evitar sentirme traicionada por Bebe. Ya no hablamos de chicos como antes, ahora… siempre se guarda muchas cosas. Me enteré anoche por un mensaje de Red, no me lo esperaba, no sabía ni siquiera que se habían acostado.

Al oír eso último siento una fatiga inminente, me agarro a la cerámica de la cocina y con la otra mano sujeto mi estómago, mientras me pongo pálido a una velocidad inigualable. Me tiemblan las piernas y me entran ganas de vomitar lo poco que había comido en ese día.

—¡Oh dios mio!—Exclama ella—¿Estas bien?…

Se acerca hacia mi y me agarra, ayudándome a recobrar la compostura.

—No me digas que… —Murmura.

—¿Qué?

—Eso lo explica todo—Dijo en voz más baja aún, como si no pudiera oírla igualmente.

Me suelta y yo coloco una de mis manos en la frente, frustrado por el hecho de que hace un mes era un secreto que solo yo conocía, y ahora parecía convertirse en algo de sabiduría popular.

—Lo siento—Dijo.

Me sorprendió. Me levanté del todo y la miré a los ojos y comprendí muchas cosas que jamás me imagine; siente pena por mí, por estar enamorado de Stan, si ella aún lo amara sentiría celos, rabia, cólera o algo parecido, pero no pena. Y sin embargo se siente traicionada… lo que me hace plantearme seriamente que es lo que verdaderamente significa Bebe para Wendy.

Pero decido hacer como si no me hubiera dado cuenta de nada.

—No pasa nada—Le sonreí.

Ella me devolvió la sonrisa, y nos quedamos en un incómodo silencio, que ella decidió romper al minuto.

—Quizás me equivoque, Kyle… pero durante tantos años saliendo con Stan me di cuenta de una cosa muy importante: no sabe lo que quiere en su vida —dijo parafraseando a Kenny— aunque curiosamente Stan se pasa toda la vida pensando más en sí mismo que en los demás. En realidad eso tiene su lado bueno; es tan egocéntrico que cuando le importes tú, más que sí mismo, te darás cuenta de que… te quiere.

—Stan ha llegado a arriesgar su vida por mí—Dije de forma automática y sin pensar.

—Pues eres importante. Simplemente quédate con eso.

Me tocó el hombro como Kenny había hecho al principio de la noche, la diferencia es que por alguna razón Wendy me hacía sentir mejor, como si fuera una especie de alma gemela.

Luego cogió todos los cócteles que había preparado y se fue al salón, donde había mucha más gente que hace media hora.

Me quedé 10 minutos en la mesa del comedor, pensando en cómo afrontar la situación, para al menos, no llorar enfrente de nadie. Me levanté de la silla al cabo de un rato y justó cuando salí de la cocina una masa me cogió desprevenido y del golpe caí al suelo haciéndome papilla el culo.

Cuando miré Cartman también estaba en el suelo.

—¿¡QUE COÑO TE CREES QUE HACES?! ¿No miras por donde vas o qué? —Grite mientras me levantaba del suelo.

A Cartman, por su peso, le costó más recomponerse que a mí.

—Agh… Agggggh… ¿Y-y Tweek? —Preguntó mientras hacía esfuerzos por estar en pie.

—¿Tweek?

—Sí Kyle, Tweek… creo que sabes perfectamente quien es.

Me quede en blanco.

—¿Tweek… está aquí?

—O sea, que tú tampoco lo has visto.

Se encogió de brazos y se dio la media vuelta, pero lo agarré violentamente por el hombro y lo giré hacia mí.

—¿Qué coño pretendes hacerle? ¿Sabías que iba a venir aquí cuando nos propusiste venir, verdad?

—¡Sólo quería disculparme! —Grita intentando empujarme.

—Dios, todo esto debe de ser un chiste para ti, ¿verdad? —Dije mientras soltaba lentamente—nos has hecho venir aquí porque persigues a Tweek.

—¿Tanto te cuesta creer que intente mejorar?—Pregunta mientras veo como intenta forzar unas lágrimas que finalmente no salen.

—Sí.

Cartman me miró asombrado.

—Entonces no me queda otra.

Cartman me pellizco cerca de la zona de uno de mis pezones para separarse de mí y salió corriendo como nunca lo había visto correr. Salí tras él, y al ver una persona en el suelo cerca de las escaleras deduje de inmediato que seguramente habría subido las escaleras a base de empujarse con otros. Así que seguí su camino.

—¿Kyle? ¿Qué pasa?—Oí como preguntaba Clyde.

Subí las escaleras rápido. Cuando estaba en la segunda planta baje la velocidad y miré de forma superficial en cada habitación, pero no parecía haber nadie. Entré en el baño y no había nadie, tampoco en el dormitorio de Butters y empezaba a baremar la posibilidad de que Cartman hubiese huido por la ventana como ya hizo una vez.

Entré en el dormitorio de los padres de Butters, me senté en la cama y medite si quizás había actuado de forma paranoica.

—Te estaba buscando.

Si no fuera porque estaba sentado me hubiera desmayado al ver a Stan. Estaba pobremente apoyado en el marco de la puerta, con una chaqueta distinta a la que usa normalmente, mucho más formal. Tenía el pelo azabache revuelto y una sonrisa muy amplia al verme. El sonrojo de sus mejillas y su leve temblor hacían saltar a la vista que evidentemente estaba borracho.

—Dios, Stan… no hace ni una hora que empezó la fiesta, ¿tan temprano?—dije haciendo referencia a su ebriedad.

El simplemente se río y se sentó a mi lado de forma brusca.

—Quiero contarte una cosa—Intentaba ponerse serio pero no le funcionaba.

—No hace falta; ya me contó Kenny que estás saliendo con Bebe—Dije mientras él entristecía la mirada—No te preocupes por mí, estoy bien.

Obviamente mentía.

—Yo te quiero, Kyle.

—Estás borracho, deberías irte a casa antes de que sigas bebiendo.

—No… bebí en casa de Bebe antes de venir—parece ser que se arrepintió de nombrarla enseguida—no me gusta esta situación.

Fruncí el ceño y le miré pensante.

—¿Qué?

—Esto, todo esto—Comenzó mientras se coloraba aún más—Creo que no esta bien…

Sonreí sarcásticamente y suspire.

—Claramente estas empezando a desvariar, deberías…

Y en ese mismo momento lo ví, era Tweek, al final del pasillo era totalmente visible desde donde estábamos sentados, y tras él venía Cartman mirando a su alrededor.

—¡Corre!—le dije a Stan.

Lo agarré del brazo y me metí en el armario con él. Cerramos las puertas y pegué el oído a estas mientras sujetaba a Stan como podía para que se tambaleara lo menos posible. Cuando Tweek y Cartman llegaron cerraron la puerta tras ellos y se sentaron.

—Kyle, hueles a…

—¡Shh! No quiero que nos oigan. Pienso averiguar que se traía entre manos—Le susurré.

Tweek parecía más nervioso de lo normal, y no dejaba de cruzar los dedos unos con otros. Cartman lo miraba pensativo.

—¿Le has dicho algo a Craig?

—¡GAH! —gritó—A-a-a-penas he hablado con él…

Tweek mantenía la mirada fija en el suelo.

—Bien, bien… eso está bien porque obviamente no sería bueno que Craig se enterase.

—Ngh… E-entonces… ¿Q-qué haremos?

Cartman miró hacia nosotros un instante y se me puso el estómago en la garganta de solo pensar que podría habernos visto.

—Bueno, está claro que tú necesitas hablar con ese gilipollas—aún no había terminado de hablar y ya tenía adreladina por todo el cuerpo—y que a su vez yo no quiero salir mal parado de esto. Sabemos que Craig tiene un mal expediente y muy mala fama en este pueblo.

Cartman se levanta y pone sus manos a la espalda, mientras empieza a caminar de un lado para otro, enfrente de Tweek que no hacía más que temblar.

—La cosa es—continuaba— tienes la oportunidad de sincerarte del todo con Craig.

Tweek levantó la mirada por primera vez desde que había entrado en la habitación.

—¿Ah… si?

—Si, pero a cambio de que en menos de 24 horas Craig estuviese en el reformatorio, o si hace falta: la cárcel.

Noto como mis brazos se aflojan y me entra una fatiga. Miro a Stan, el cual parece no enterarse de nada.

—¿Quieren… meterlo en la cárcel?—Pregunto retóricamente.

—Oh, siempre tan preocupado por…

—¡Shhh!

Cartman mira con atención hacia el armario. Mira a su alrededor y luego se gira hacia Tweek.

—Creo que es mejor que zanjemos esto de una vez y cuanto antes; dile a Craig que fui yo, y todo lo que tú quieras. Pero debes ayudarme a meterlo entre rejas, o un sitio donde lo contengan, y yo estaré seguro por siempre de que no me hará nada.

—¿T-t-traicionarlo, yo?… pero él y yo en el pasado… aunque mi conciencia…—Tweek se pasó un tiempo pensando en su cabeza mientras yo rezaba porque rechazara la idea—¿Y-y como lo hacemos?

Note como Stan se quejaba; inconscientemente lo agarré demasiado fuerte al tener que conformarme con observar esta escena desde un simple armario sin decir nada.

Cartman parecía tenerlo planeado desde hace tiempo.

—Debes primero quedar con él en su casa, mañana mismo, mientras tú le distraes yo entraré a hurtadillas a su casa, robaré las llaves del auto de sus padres y lo estrellaré contra la casa. Saldré corriendo y tu vendrás detrás de mí (obviamente sobra decir que para entonces ya se lo habrás contado). Podrá decir cualquier cosa, pero cuando sus padres vean esa escena no dudarán de que al macarra de mierda de su hijo se le fue la bola. Es importante que al entrar dejes un folleto de un reformatorio, un loquero, o algo así, la idea es que los padres lo vean y lo lleven a un sitio distinto del que suele ir, del que no podrá salir nunca.

Tweek lo miraba triste, pero se levantó y aceptó.

En ese mismo momento Stan y yo nos miramos, y luego miramos a Cartman.

—Te lo dije—Le solté a Stan, el cual no dijo nada.

Y era verdad, una vez más Cartman demuestra que no podemos confiar en él, ni pensar que es capaz de hacer algo por otra persona que no le beneficie a él. Tweek se girá y cuando llega hacia la puerta y la abre mira a Cartman.

—Oh, sal. Déjame unos minutos solo.

—Mierda—Solté.

Cuando Tweek salió de la habitación Cartman fue directo hacia nosotros y abrió las puertas de golpe.

—¡LO SABÍA! ¡PERO QUE HIJOS DE PUTA!

—¡Juro que Kyle me metió aquí!—Decía Stan con mala cara.

—¡Stan!—Le reproché.

Cartman fue más rápido que yo.

—Ah, mira por donde, las llaves del armario están puestas…

—¡No!—Pero era demasiado tarde, Cartman hizo fuerza y cerró las puertas con llave, encerrándonos a ambos dentro del armario indefinidamente.

—¡Si, Kyle, si! Esto te pasa por intentar fastidiar siempre mis planes.

Golpeé con furia el armario mientras Stan desganado se sentaba en el estrecho fondo de este.

—¡ÁBRENOS! Cartman te juro por mi dios que como no me abras ahora mismo…

Pero era demasiado tarde, Cartman se había ido y a mí se me habían ido las ganas de seguir aporreando la puerta. Caí en el suelo exhausto y preguntándome porque todo tenían que ser problemas. Uno tras otro.

En ese mismo momento, sentado en la oscuridad del armario, noté como Stan se acercaba a mí y se sentaba prácticamente pegado a mi cuerpo, entonces fue cuando le miré; podía admirar lo azul de sus ojos a oscuridad, no era un azul cualquiera, no era un azul común, era algo especial, era como ver el mar fusionarse con el cielo, era como surcar el atlántico en unos milisegundos o como dormirte en una colcha de plumas azules para vivir en un sueño eterno. No, realmente no era el color, sino lo que transmitía su mirada.

Nunca había sido tan tóxico estar enamorado.

—Te estas acercando demasiado.

—Sólo quiero estar cerca de ti—Dijo mientras podía ver su rostro totalmente rojo por el alcohol aún en la penumbra—¿Por qué estas triste?

—Stan, ¿A caso no ves lo que está pasando? Nos hemos dejado una vez más engañar por el culo gordo, y además quiere meter a Craig entre rejas y no sé cómo evitarlo. Y por si fuera poco, aunque Craig se salvase de ir, descubriría que le he mentido…

—Sólo te preocupa Craig, ¿Qué hay de mí?

Le miré nuevamente a los ojos.

—Stan, estás tan borracho… ya ni siquiera sabes lo que dices.

Me cogió de la mano y se me encogió el corazón.

—Sí, sí que lo sé Kyle… sabes que me quieres y que me prefieres a él.

Estaba a punto de llorar.

—¿Qué intentas, Stanley? Estas saliendo con esa rubia tetona, te emborrachas, y vienes aquí y me dices que te quiero más a ti que a Craig, ¡No te entiendo!

—Yo tampoco.

Se relamía los labios y me miraba con tristeza, igual que yo a él.

—¿Por qué sales con Bebe?—Pregunté.

—No sé… es muy guapa.

—Vaya. Con que de eso se trata… tiene que ser guapa.

Stan se acercó más a mí.

—No. Quizás sea que no quiero estar solo.

Le miré de arriba abajo. Tenía mal aspecto (aunque no dejaba de ser irresistible) y me estaba preguntando como lo había hecho para no haber vomitado aún.

—¿Me quieres?

Cuando me preguntó eso se me vino el mundo abajo. Me puse a temblar y no era capaz de actuar con la agresividad de siempre. Se tambalea hacia mí, y coloca su rostro a tres centímetros del mío.

—Stan… estas fatal.

—Lo sé.

No sé cómo lo hizo en su estado, pero se levantó de la posición en la que estaba en el armario, y me levantó a mí con él con su brazo, al levantarme su rostro estaba a un centímetro del mío, y entonces fue cuando me miro de una forma de la que no me había mirado antes. Tuve el impulso de rodearle con mis brazos para abrazarlo pero él se me adelantó.

Y entonces me besó.

Y creo sin ninguna duda que mientras me besaba ese debía ser la mejor sensación que pude haber sentido en toda mi vida. Era torpe por el alcohol en vena pero no me importó en ese momento porque era como cumplir un sueño, el sueño de mi adolescencia.

Sus brazos rodearon mi espalda inconscientemente y mis manos acariciaban su pelo negro. Me estremecía cada vez que mi lengua rozaba la suya, podía notar como un pequeño y erótico escalofrío me recorría brevemente la parte trasera desde la cabeza hasta los tobillos. Hubo un momento en el que mientras me besaba se le escapaba un gemido, no sé si de dolor, angustia o confusión.

Lo que estaba claro es que ninguno de los dos era consciente de lo que realmente estaba pasando.

Y cuando menos me lo esperaba, alguien abrió las puertas y al abrir los ojos puede notar una intensa ráfaga de luz, como si nos hubiesen enfocado con una linterna o lámpara directamente. Entonces la luz desapareció y vi a Bebe de pie con su teléfono en las manos, apuntando hacia nosotros.

Había sacado una foto y parecía de mal humor… fue entonces cuando realicé que Stan tenía novia.

—Ah… Bebe—Dijo él balbuceando.

Ella tenía su rostro rojo de la cólera, y su dorada cabellera hacia un lado en rebeldes tirabuzones. Su mirada era fulminante, tanto hacia uno como hacia el otro.

—Me he topado con muchos cabrones, pero nunca me imaginé que si salía con el santo de Stanley Marsh tendría que presenciar con mis propios ojos como se enrrollaba con nada más y nada menos que Kyle.

Stan y yo nos separamos de inmediano. Él fue hacia ella y la agarró suavemente del brazo.

—Escucha, _cariño_…

Me repugno oír eso.

—No, escucha tú, Stan—Sacó su teléfono— ¿Sabes lo que es esto?

—No serás capaz—Dije.

Ella me miró con cara de asco, como si no quisiera que yo tomase parte en esto.

—Es una foto—siguió diciéndole a Stan—una foto que podría llegar perfectamente a todo el mundo.

Stan pasó de estar rojo de ebriedad a estar pálido.

—¿No quieres que eso ocurra, verdad?

''Zorra'' pensé.

—Bebe, podemos hablar sobre esto…

—Claro que podemos, es lo que estamos haciendo; como vuelva a pasar esto—dijo señalándonos a ambos—te juro por cada uno de mis rizos y cada una de mis pestañas que te arruinaré tu reputación, Stan, empezando por enviar esta foto.

Él se quedó en silencio. Su mirada coincidió con la mía unos instantes.

—Me da igual que seas amigo de este—dijo con tono despreciativo—pero ni se te ocurra serle infiel a Bebe Stevens

Temblaba de ira, y podía verse claramente como sus ojos verdes estaban aguantando las lágrimas; ¿realmente es ella mala por sobornar de esta manera a Stan, o quizás lo sea yo por besarme con su novio?

—¿Vas a bajar a la fiesta y nos vamos a divertir todos como si nada hubiera pasado?—Le preguntó a Stan.

El asintió.

—Te espero abajo.

Se marchó no sin antes dedicarme una mirada mezclada de odio y asco.

Stanley me miró.

—No sé qué hemos hecho—Dijo.

En ese mismo momento quería hacer de todo; quería volver a besarle, quería tumbarlo en la cama, insultarlo, pegarle, hacerle un millón de preguntas… sin embargo respiré hondo.

—Vamos a olvidarlo.

Me senté en la cama mientras él me miraba una última vez antes de irse en busca de su novia. Estuve como quince minutos preguntándome que hacer el resto de la noche en una casa en la que en tan solo una hora se había creado una tensión superior a mi capacidad de aguante emocional. Y era tan sólo medianoche.

* * *

><p>Siento la tardanza, pues recién terminé los exámenes D:<p>

Muchísimas gracias por los reviews, espero con ansias sus opiniones :)

**Saludos~**


End file.
